


Don’t feed the bears

by Ria84



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BENFF, Ben POV, Ben Solo plays hockey, Ben Solo wearing Plaid, Ben Solo wears cowboy boots, Benffrey, Bootie chomping, Canadian AU, Captain McSizzlin, Captain Solo in the streets, Co-workers, Cockblockula is the new Sasquatch, DTF Bears, Devoted Reylo, Do not feed the bears, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, HEA, Kylo Ren in the sheets, Modern AU, Mountie/MountMe, Oh Canada, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, RCMP ships it, Rating will change, Recreational Drug Use, Rey POV, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret dating, Sex bubble, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Smut and Fluff, So Much plaid, Tags May Change, Tags changed for the salty language, The smut will come, The woman in Ben’s life is a Great Dane, Tim Hortons, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream is just cake gravy, Workplace Relationship, alternate POV, fucking then snuggling, how did we end up here, mounties, slow-ish, somewhat public sex, until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84
Summary: Rey St. John is a rookie Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP) stationed out of the quiet post in Banff National Park.Captain Ben Solo is a former hockey pro turned to law enforcement who runs a tight ship.The posted constables’ beer league hockey team (the Knights) is undefeated for the third year in a row.Other than managing tourists and the occasional wild life breach in the town site, there isn’t much else going on but that is about to change.***This came out from several hillarious conversations. It started out as silliness but here we are - I wrote a Mountie Reylo fic!Dedicated to Berry and Nickle and their secret love for all things Canadiana!MrsViolet as well for being so excited about this at the time it was sheer nonsense!Did you know....that internally the RCMP is known as the Force?Wyatt, Attari and Sunny are my original characters, knights of Ren from “After the Darkness”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrycupcake_huckleberrypie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycupcake_huckleberrypie/gifts), [5cents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5cents/gifts).



> Rey St. John is a rookie Royal Candian Mounted Police (RCMP) stationed out of the quiet post in Banff National Park. 
> 
> Captain Ben Solo is a former hockey pro turned to law enforcement who runs a tight ship. 
> 
> The posted constables’ beer league hockey team (the Knights) is undefeated for the third year in a row. 
> 
> Other than managing tourists and the occasional wild life breach in the town site, there isn’t much else going on but that is about to change.

Rey spots her duffle and suitcase on the luggage band. Finally!  
She was dying to get out of the arrivals terminal and see him, so naturally her stuff would be the last to arrive.

  
It doesn’t matter; she has it now and she’s on her way out. He’s easy to spot; all six foot two of him clad in plaid, wild blonde curls barely tamed by his team hat, surrounded by addoring fans.

Having a professional hockey player for a big brother means having to share him with rabid canucks. His team had just lost the Stanley Cup finals but Wyatt St John’s fans are just as amped up to see him.

“Hey kiddo!!” he shouts and takes giant steps towards her, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms.

“I missed ya sis! What’s it been like, six months?”

“Allstar break so ya pretty much!”

“Got all your stuff?” She nods and grins at him.

“Ok well let’s boogie! We’ll grab some Tim’s on the way out to Banff. I’m dying for you to see the house and meet all the guys!” He lugs her bags in the back of his Tacoma and they hit the road with their extra large double doubles steaming in the console and a ten-pack of Tim Bits.

While Wyatt had lived in the US and Canada most of his life due to his career choice, Rey had only moved to Canada less than a year ago to be closer to her brother and pursue her chosen career in law enforcement.

She quickly learned that hockey is a religion here, making her brother akin to a diety.

She learned that a toonie is a two dollar coin and it can buy you a large double double at Tim Hortons. The coffee is basically just there for flavour, double double indicating the amount of cream and sugar used in making the drink she has come to depend on.

The donuts are also ridiculous and fortunately for her, she burns enough calories a day during her training to not be overly concerned with how many she eats on a daily basis.

Winter was nothing less than a shock to her system, cold, snowy and never ending. She learned that warmth quickly takes precedence over fashion during winter time, having spent the last six months clad in touques, scarfs and puffy down jackets.

“I’m dying for you to meet the guys Rey, you’re going to love them! Ben’s a real good guy you’re in good hands working for him!”

“And he’s not upset with you running interference for me? You know, a placement in the National Park isn’t something they usually give to rookies; in fact there is an entire group of constables who have me on their hit list because my hot shot hockey star brother pulled strings with his former NHL buddies to get me in”.

“Rey, if Ben Solo didn’t want you to be posted in his station, you’d still be in Ottawa guarding the passport office”

She rolls her eyes at that, Wyatt is always incredibly amused at her formal uniform. Which, granted is a bit more showy than the American dress blues, but the two of them grew up in London and Mounties were no where near the show stoppers Beefeaters were. 

The truth is she was worried about making a good first impression on her new Captain as well as her coworkers and shameless nepotism isn’t necessarily the way to accomplish that. 

She’s heard the stories about Captain Solo; he was a former NHL player, the heir to a family legacy of professional hockey players and legends of the sport. He had to retire in the prime of his career due to a gruesome injury sustained during a sky accident. Other than his hockey stats, which she was told were impressive, she knows very little of him.

Wyatt and captain Solo had gone to Boston College together where they played together for two years until they were both drafted in the pros.

Wyatt helped Solo through his recovery after the accident and fell in love with the town, deciding to anchor himself there during the off seasons.

Banff is only about an hour and a half give or take North West of Calgary but it feels like a completely different world.

Where the city has a distinct prairie vibe, sprawled our and flat, once they got on the TransCanada highway they’re driving directly into the heart of the Canadian Rocky Mountains.

The highway narrows the closer they get to the national park, with clear blue lakes and crisp pine forest framing it as they drive towards the ice capped peaks in the distance.

Rey takes in the wild scenery as her brother sings along to the country station, making her feel like she’s home for the first time in ages.

They get to the station outside of the main site of town and Rey hops out of the truck, inhaling the crisp air deeply. Even in May she can feel the cold current from the glacier nearby. 

“Did you seriously wear your Red Serge all day from Ottawa?” the handsome blonde constable teases her as he points the her uniform. She’s starting to think that she may have made a mistake in her choice to wear her formals considering the officer in front of her is wearing his basic blues. 

As is the ebony Adonis walking out to greet them now. 

”So you’re the rookie eh?” Pointing to her threads.  _Yup this was a mistake._ She can feel her cheeks flushed from her increased embarrassment.

“Attari Ren, good to meet ya kid. This here is constable Sunny Jones” they both shake her hands, grinning at her. 

“Where’s Solo?” Wyatt asks as he finishes his coffee.

”Went over to Tim’s, he should be back soon”

She can’t help but smirk thinking that apparently the entire Force runs on Tim Hortons. 

“There he is!” She turns around to see the cruiser park right in front of the station, in the reserved spot marked “Captain”. 

The man looks like he was made to wear that uniform. He’s wearing his formal Red Serge, billowing pants and riding boots complete with his holster and Biltmore hat. 

While she feels like she closely remembers Smoky the bear, Captain Solo could not look any more imposing and authoritative. 

_So sexy. They make them pretty up here._ She can feel her blood rushing to her face at the thought.

”Rook’s here boss” Sunny says pointing at her.

”Yah I can see that. Constable St. John we don’t wear the Reds unless we are attending a formal event.” 

He closes the distance between them and she can make out his features better now that she can look up under his hat. His black wavy tresses frame his chiseled face perfectly, drawing attention to his lush pouty lips and dark eyes. 

“Captain Ben Solo. You can call me Ben though if it’s just us around” he shakes her hand and smiles at her, making her knees lock. He hasn’t let go of her hand yet, brushing the back of her knuckles with his thumb, his gaze pinning her in place.

”Rook, you gotta go home and change. Then come back so you can drive us to the game. Pick up some Tim’s on the way.”

”What game?” She asks confused and rightfully so as it is the middle of the day.

”We play those first order fuckers tonight and when we whoop them, we’ll be having some drinks .” Constable Jones explains but she’s still puzzled. 

“The first order is the park rangers. Our league nemesis. We beat them every game but I heard they have some new talent on the squad. Some big deal from the university of Wisconsin.” Wyatt specifies.

“We get the station from Jasper to cover for us when we play them.” Constable Ren answers the question she hadn’t asked. 

“Fist one who scores on Hux gets out of parade duty this weekend”

These boys are playing fast and loose with the rule book, but that’s not up to a rookie to question. 

She winces at the mention of parade duty, that only means one thing for a Mountie - horseback. All day. Ugh.

She couldn’t care less at this point however because Captain Solo is still holding her tiny hand in his massive one, still standing so close to that she can smell him, a heady mix of fresh aftershave and manly musk. 

“Alright kid lets go drop off your stuff and get to it.” As Captain Solo releases her hand, she exhales heavily, unaware that she had been holding her breath this entire time. 

He’s still looking at her; she can feel him looking at her as she climbs in her bother’s truck.  _Well this is entirely inconvenient._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and brother Wyatt hang out and we get some background on Captain Solo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrsvioletwrites made such an incredible, fun piece of art that I am so in love with!!!!!!! I just love you so much!!!!
> 
> https://riaria84.tumblr.com/post/174459759580/mrsvioletwrites-art-commission-for-riaria84 
> 
> Once again, thanks to my beauties Nickel and Berry, who encourage me to continue writing this work of Canadiana Reylo! And Nance, for reading all of my drabbles and holding my hand electronically when I cry at other fan fics ❤️

The drive to Wyatt’s house, now her home, was short; the township of Banff was tiny, nestled snuggly between the Cascade and Rundle peaks, with the downtown design geared entirely to attracting, feeding and lodging tourists. A veritable tourist trap.

The storefronts were all designed to maintain an aesthetic consistency -  _Mountain Lodge Chique, if that’s a thing._ She thought as they slowly made their way to their home on Cougar Steet.

There were two types of residents in the town: people who lived in Banff and people who worked in Banff.

Wyatt’s home is decidedly one of a man who lives in Banff.

A spacious two story new-built, constructed in the same aesthetic as the commercial downtown, made of wood and river rock, the floor to ceiling wall of windows facing westward crowning it like a beautiful jewel. 

Entirely more posh than the neighbourhood of shabby chique homes of the employees in the massive service industry around town and in the park. Mostly university students and other colleges age kids who trade their summer nights working for winter days of unlimited time on the powdery slopes of Sunshine, Norquai and Lake Louise. 

“This place is massive!” she gasps as she steps inside the home.

“I know it’s a bit too big for a single guy but I needed a home base you know? Something to anchor me to once I’m done playing.” Rey notices the slight change in on his demeanor.

He always clouds over whenever talk of his retirement comes up. Thirty three is by all accounts not old, but in the real of professional hockey players, this is the age when they start thinking about hanging it up, leaving the game while they’re still at the top. 

“Well I love it Wy!! It’s spectacular! And thank you for letting me squat here until I’m settled”

”Kid get serious! This is your home. We’ve spent enough time apart as is. It’ll be nice to know I have my family to come home to in the off season. Besides...you’re not going to be alone.”

She quirks her brown with curiousity and waits for him to finish. 

“Dumb and Dumber live here too” he continues without her having to ask “Jones and Ren”.

”Oh great so I basically now live in a frat house.”

”They’re good guys you’ll see. And if they get on your nerves when I’m not around just let Solo know, he’ll take care of it.”

Her heart jumps a bit at the mention of that name, the ghost of his hand enveloping hers sending shivers down her spine. Why is she having such a visceral reaction to his touch and his presence? She knows it’s not smart to have an instant bone crushing school girl crush on her new boss, and yet...  _Too late now...Rey get it together!_

She shakes off her reverie and after Wyatt shows her to her bedroom - where she pauses in awe of the incredible view, making a mental note to spend an indecent amount of time  reading on the window-side banquette - she returns to the clearly unused kitchen to fix up a late lunch.

Even though they haven’t lived in the same house in ages, she is well aware of his routine. Before games, he eats a massive meal comprised of pasta, bread and some sort of protein. Then he has a two hour nap before heading over to the arena.

Wyatt is a creature of habit so she isn’t surprised when she finds the necessary supplies to cook him one of his favourite pre game meals, pasta penne carbonara. 

“Nice to see you’ve ditched the uni kid, thought you people lived in that ugly red thing”

”Rude!” she smirks at him as he takes a seat up at the granite island, watching her intently. 

“Did I mention how happy I am that you’re here sissy?”

”Yes, you old softie! Now stop that before I cry in your pasta and tell me about this game.”

“It’s mixed beer league”

”So you play with girls?”

”Exactly. One girl on every line. I’ll introduce you to Paige and Rose at the arena, they’re awesome! And they live close by...everyone lives close by to be fair, there’s like ten streets in this town.”

”So how is it fair that you and Ben  Solo play, isn’t it a massive advantage to have a couple professionals on the team?”

”You sound like those fucking babies from the First Order! Just because we’re professional athletes that doesn’t mean we’re not allowed to have fun!”

”Alright alright, don’t get all worked up now” she says with her arms raised as a sign of peace. 

“Why do you guys hate the rangers so much? Professional rivalry? Did you feed some of the bears around town?” she smirks, pleased with herself at her little joke. 

“I’ll tell you the entire story when we have more time. The old guy on the team, Snoke, he pretty much screwed Ben’s mom out of her share of the Empire Brew and is now actively trying to push her independent brewery out of business. Hux and Phasma are the only park rangers on the team and they’re just assholes; trust me kid, even a sweet thing like you will hate those two after spending two seconds in their company.”

”Captain Solo’s family is is the beer business?” 

“His mom owns The Resistance micro brewery and restaurant here in town. For now anyways. If Snoke has his way they’ll be out of business by the end of summer. Do yourself a favour kid and don’t mention any of this to Ben; it’s a sore spot for him. He hasn’t been close to his family since the accident.”

Rey’s chest tightens at the mention of Ben’s accident; she had felt incredibly sad for him at the time, just knowing him as Wyatt’s best friend and being aware that early retirement is torture for all pro athletes. But now that she’s met him, her heart breaks just a little bit more for his missfortune.

”Hungry?” she asks her brother before he continues Ben Solo’s tragic story.

”Famished! Thanks sissy it looks and smells perfect!”

He kisses the top of her head as she places the plate in front of him. She missed this; having him around, having a home.

Later that afternoon, after they both napped - she had no idea how exhausted she had been until her head hit the couch cushion - Rey and Wyatt pack themselves into his truck and after a quick stop at Tim’s they make their way to the hockey arena.

The game isn’t for another hour and a half but the parking lot is already half full.

”Wow you guys have actual fans?”

”Hey don’t be so surprised kid, Wyatt St. John is an all star”

”And humble”

”Besides” he continues, nudging her shoulder playfully at her jab “this town loves a good scrappy match up like this. Sunny barely skates but he’s solely on the team to fight that twatwaffle Canady. Even little Rose fights in this game. The only one who shows any restrain is Ben.”

”I like the sounds of her already! ‘Kay, you go do your thing Wy, I’ll go find a seat in the stands while I enjoy these tasty little donut holes”

”For fucks sakes kid, you’ve lived in Canada long enough! These are Timbits!”

”Fine! Go! I forgot maple syrop flows through your veins now”

He flips her off as he’s walking away towards the locker room, making her grin widely.

_Home._

She makes her way inside the arena, which smells like a charming mix of mildew, gym bag and A535, and takes a seat close to the center line, a couple rows up from the glass.

She’s sipping her coffee and eating her timbits, partially zoned out thinking about her first day of work tomorrow, stressing about having to ride a horse all weekend  when she spots movement on the ice. 

The hulking form of Ben Solo glides onto the ice, fully equipped minus his helmet, stick in hand, raven black curls winged around his face. 

The serene expression on his beautiful dark angel face is one of pure content, a man who finds himself at home on the ice. 

Rey takes a few steps towards the glass, to get a better view of Ben as he starts warming up his shot.

She feels like a creep intruding on his solitary moment with her prying eyes but she’s completely mesmerized.

So mesmerized in fact, that she completely misses the puck that bounces off the glass and makes direct and unfortunate contact with her head.

The last thing she remembers is looking up into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes and whispering “You’re so pretty” before blacking out entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hockey and beer are always a good mix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! you're back! Thank you for reading this and honestly it makes me so so so happy to see the love for Canada!   
> I did a moodboard and thanks to MrsViolet I was able to add it to this chapter!   
> The far top left photo is the actual town site of Banff as you drive in from the highway. It's pretty nice, seems like a good place for a possible Reylo romance!  
> Mounties unfortunately do not ride Moose, but that would be cool AF! The back ground for that photo though, that is also Banff, just out in the park.   
> Am I selling it yet? Come visit me, we will go Mountie watchin' together!!!

Rey can smell mint and pine and something distinctly delicious. And then something distinctly off-putting. _Ugh what is THAT? Wait. Am I on the ground?_

“Rey?”

She hears his voice filled with concern and opens her eyes to see Captain Solo’s face hovering above her, confirmation that indeed, she was lying on the hockey arena floor.

_Ah yes._

Her memory of the puck making contact with her head and unceremoniously knocking her out was immediately triggered by the sharp pain that was radiating all over her head.

“Rey? Don’t sit up sweetheart you might have a concussion”

_Did Captain Solo just call me sweetheart?_

“I’m fine, really. I might need a moment. What is that god awful smell?”

“Christ kid! I leave you alone for two and a half minutes and you manage to get knocked out” she hears Wyatt’s booming voice as he crouches down to her, much too loud to be so near her.

“That smell, is the stench of the First Order. Also known as swamp crotch” he continues.

“Fuck you St. John!” that’s a voice she doesn’t recognize and it makes her sit up, a little too abruptly, the blood rush to her head making her dizzy.

“I’ve got you” Captain Solo says as he snakes his arm around her shoulder blades and holds her close to his chest. He is absolutely the source of the olfactory stimulation. He smells like winter fresh air, Christmas and ‘man’.

“It’s just deodorant and aftershave actually”

Her eyes shoot up at him just then, realizing with chagrin that her internal ruminations were, in fact, spoken out loud. Her face is on fire and if she could muster up the strength she would be making her way out the door this instant. Unfortunately, all she can do is sit there with her shame.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been hit in the head lots of times and I always say crazy shit when I come to. Can you sit up?”

She is then aware that there are other voices around her; loud, man voices. Several men actually, who appear to be in some sort of verbal dispute. Rey looks up to see her brother, barefoot and wearing his hockey pants only, flanked by Jones and Ren, trading insults with a redheaded man and a dark skinned young man.

“Alright, alright! Shake your dicks, this pissing contest is over!” the raspy voice of the older woman bringing pause to the argument. “Take it to the ice boys”.

The men parted ways, continuing to eye each other up, but without uttering a word. Jones and Ren lumbered towards the locker room while Wyatt continued to hover.

“Ben hunny, I’ve got her you go get ready. Take Wyatt with you, he needs more clothes on.”

“Thanks Leia” is all Captain Solo says as his entire body stiffens and pulls away from her, standing up from his crouch. Rey allows herself just the briefest moment of indulgence to take in his hulking form, now towering over everyone perched up on his skates.

He saunters in the same general direction Jones and Ren headed off but after a few strides, he turns to look at her over his shoulder and winks. _WINKS!_

She can blame the new wave of heat in her cheeks on the head trauma but she knows she is in trouble if she continues down this path.

“Hey kid, this is Leia Organa, Ben’s mum.” Rey looks for the first time towards the woman sitting down next to her. She’s tiny and she has the same dark intense stare as Captain Solo.

Leia gives her a warm smile while she examines her head wound with the care and diagnoses her with the expertise only a hockey parent could possess.

“No blood. You’re going to have a big bump and a wicked headache but you’ll be fine. Keep an eye out for concussion symptoms though and if you start to feel nauseous or dizzy later on, we should take you to the doctor.”

“I can get dressed and take you right now if you want Rey”

“Don’t be silly! I’m fine. Really! Go on, get dressed, I’m dying to watch you guys play”

“Ok, just please, please be more aware of your surroundings? Leia, keep an eye on her would you love?”

“It’s all under control St. John! Now get out there and crush those rangers!”

Wyatt gives her one more cursory once-over look and jogs back to the locker room.

“Alright, can you stand up sweetheart?” _There’s that word again! I don’t hate it…_

Rey winces as she gathers her strength and pushes to stand up, being steadied by Leia’s kind hands.

“You seem alright eh? Your shirt though, that’s a different story”

Rey creases her brow and looks down at her formerly white cashmere sweater, her confusion immediately turning into grief at the sight of the brown mess. _Fuck, it’s ruined!_

“I’ve got a bunch of hoodies out in my car, I’ll grab one for you just as soon as we get you safely to a seat.”

“Thank you Leia” Rey says with relief as Leia helps her in a seat, then walks away in a hurry. She might be small but it is clear to her that this woman is a force of nature, based on the confidence she oozes and the way the men had deferred to her instructions earlier.

It seems Rey’s lost track if time as she sat there contemplating her life choices, chiding herself for being so inappropriately attracted to her boss and acting like a complete and utter doofus. The arena is slowly filling up with spectators, each carrying either coffee or beer, all seemingly very enthusiastic about being at this game on a Friday night of the first long weekend of the short Canadian summer.

 There’s quite a few wearing ‘St.John’ jerseys, from all the different teams he’s played for in his career and an overwhelming sense of pride wells up in her chest for her brother and his accomplishments. She’s not surprised that he attracts a crowd, he always had.

There are several ‘Solo’ jerseys in the crowd as well, and she wonders if seeing these makes Captain Solo happy or if they trigger his melancholy over the career that had to end too soon. He seems happy enough to be in the RCPM; he certainly rose quickly through the ranks, from a rookie to a captain in less than three years. Even so, there is an air of sadness about him that tugs at her heart strings and she suspects it is mostly due to his early retirement.

“Hey, are you Rey?” she’s startled by the man who’s taken the seat next to her, all dark curls, rough stubble and sparkling eyes.

_Is there something in the water here?_ She wonders while taking in the handsome friendly stranger.

“I am, yes?”

“Leia sent me to bring you this” he hands her a bright orange hoodie and gives her a wide grin “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron”

“I’m Rey”

“I know” and he laughs, putting her completely at ease after her sudden awkwardness. There is just something about these handsome men that have her right on the edge, obstructing her ability to function as a normal person apparently.

“Leia had to pop back over to the Resistance but she sent me in here to find you and keep you company during the game.”

“How did you know who I was” Rey asks with curiosity.

“Well first of all, this is a pretty small town, a new pretty face at regulars’ hangouts doesn’t go unnoticed. Second, Wyatt St. John is _kind of_ a big deal around here and now his sister is as well. And third…” he nods his head and points his chin towards her ruined sweater “…Leia told me what happened and how to identify you.”

He laughs and Rey does as well, taking her time pulling the hoodie over her head, enjoying the brief moment where she can hide her blushing face.

“Looks good on ya. Official Resistance swag!” Poe says turning his body half way to look at her.

“Thanks! Is that Leia’s brewery?”

“Yup. I’m a part owner, full time bar tender there. We sponsor the Knights; it’s a good way to spread the word.”

“Clever!”

Before she has the chance to say anything else, the crowd around them explodes into an uproar as the teams are announced on the ice.

The First Order comes out first, categorically not the crowd favorite if the booing in the crown was any indication. She recognizes the men from the earlier confrontation, the red head taking his place in net, covering his face with his red mask. Their uniforms are almost entirely red, only their names written in white on the backs of their jerseys.

The Knights come out next. Captain Solo comes out first, sporting the ‘C’ indicating he’s the captain of this team as well.

_Is he ever not in charge?_ Rey wonders and somehow her brain has taken that as a cue to conjure up other scenarios where Ben’s alpha-ness might come in handy.

_Seriously, how hard did that puck hit me?_

She shakes it off, careful not to look right at Poe.

Wyatt comes out next, getting more than his share of cheers from the crowd, skating a lap around the entire ring waving and banging the glass.

“Show off” she whispers but still smiles, watching her brother enjoy himself.

Attari and Sunny follow after him, also taking laps around the rink, clearly loved by the crowd.

“There’s my girls!” Poe shouts as two more Knights come out on the ice, one of them taking her spot in net.

The ruckus dies down immediately as the area announcer calls everyone to stand for ‘Oh Canada’. As soon as the anthem ends, the puck drops and everyone is on their feet. Rey has only been to a handful of Wyatt’s games, cross-Atlantic travel being difficult to accommodate during the grueling semesters of the school year. But everyone she’s attended had been equally loud and full of spirited fans. She just hadn’t expected the same type of fan involvement at a mixed beer league game.

“That goalie is tiny”

“Oh don’t you worry about that Rey; Rose might be tiny but she is fierce. What she lacks in size she more than makes up in skill and speed. Her sister Paige is on the ice too; she was a defenseman on the Olympic team.”

Rey watches how his face lights up when he talks about the girls. “They both work for me down at the Resistance. They’re also part of the reason why we sponsor this team.”

“They seem well liked”

“People take their beer and hockey pretty seriously around here; you’ll get used to it. “

They eventually took their seats as they watched the first and second period were played without scoring although several hits led to almost-brawls. She knows that in a game that’s close in score, the five-for-fighting penalty would be a huge blow to the team and so everyone on the ice seems to be on their very best behavior.

The bench beakin’ on the other hand is on point. Rey and Poe sitting right behind the Knights’ bench and she can clearly hear Sunny Jones continuously yelling colorful compliments regarding Hux’ mother, the importance of being a park ranger, the general well regard towards red-heads and other variations on this theme, accompanied by an impressive string of profanities uttered periodically by Attari, Wyatt, Paige and the rest of the bench.

In general, the crowd has gotten a lot louder and meaner, fueled by beer.

Just as they hit the one-minute mark, one of the First Order’s forwards gets a break away and passes the puck over to the tall player she now knows is Phasma from the heckling. Instead of taking the shot however, she runs right into Rose and flattens her, clearly kicking the puck in the net with her skate.

Despite Rose clearly being interfered with, evidenced by her still laying on the ice under Phasma’s colossal frame, the referee calls it a good goal and triggers an uproar from the crowd and the Knights. Captain Solo, who has been the epitome of professionalism is yelling at the referee so hard the veins in his neck look like they are going to burst at any minute. This gets him unceremoniously ejected from the game and that is the official signal to the team that all bets are off.

Jones immediately dropped his gloves to get into it with Canady, the First Order’s massive center. Wyatt goes right for Hux, pushing him in the net and tipping him over with it. Both the benches cleared and mayhem ensued. Everyone is fighting everyone, even Rose gets up and delivers a killer punch right to Phasma’s kidney, causing her to fold over and bringing her face level to Rose’s furious fists.  

The crowd is into it now too, throwing beer cans and other garbage on the ice. Poe is gone off to join the fray.

_Shouldn’t the police be breaking this up?_

And then it occurs to her that she, in fact is the police and so are half the players on the ice. Normally she would have an inkling to get in there and regulate this situation, but considering the day she’s had and that it doesn’t seem like a necessity to the other officers, she decides to just sit back and watch, relieved that the spotlight will be off her again.

Maybe it’s the way he held her earlier, or the gloomy look in his eyes when he was ejected from the ice, or maybe the four Resistance IPAs she’s had this period but she needs to find Captain Solo, _Ben,_ and make sure that he is alright.

As she makes her way tentatively towards the locker room, he comes out to meet her. Dressed in dark  riopped jeans, wearing flip flops and a red plaid fleece shirt, he looks totally different than how he had this morning in his uniform.

He’s still visibly grumpy, but it sort of suits him. His luscious mouth is extra pouty, his dark eyes piercing and his wild dark curls are wholly out of control – brooding lumberjack looks good on him.

“Hey rook, what are you doing here?”

“Umm, I was coming to check on you Captain Solo, make sure you were alright after what happened out there.” She answers him almost in a whisper.

“Okay, it’s Ben. Always Ben. And I’m fine, really this tends to be the way our games with the First Order end usually.” His gaze burns right into her as he walks in closer. “Thanks for watching out for me though.”

“Do you want a ride to the after party, it’s at the Resistance?” she asks, unsure why her voice is still so shaky.

“I know…” _of course he does. Rey you idiot!_

“You don’t have a car Rey.”

“Right.” And she’s kind of tipsy although she keeps that information to herself.

“I’ll give you a ride; only if you don’t mind if we pop by my place first, I have to get my girlfriend first or she will be upset”

Her heart drops in her stomach. She wonders if there any two uglier words in the English language to be uttered by a man you are seriously crushing on than ‘girl and friend’ fused together. _FUCK_

“Sounds good to me.” Is all she could muster, walking along side of him, shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you my darlings who have never had the pleasure of being around hockey players - they smell SO bad! the sweat and bengay and other mystery smells make for a disturbing aroma. The hotness is to be admired from FAR away!  
> But of course, Ben Solo does not smell. 
> 
> Yes, I stole the exchange from TLJ. But have no fear, this is a Reylo story through and through, we shan't be making a stop over to Damerey land. It's just me acknowledging his undisputed hotness.
> 
> Also...hockey parents. They're legendary. And know everything about everything remotely related to hockey. But seriously...if you get hit in the head and knocked out, you should be going to the doctor. You most certainly should not be drinking beer. But this is fan fic so..I do what I want!   
> Happy weekend loves!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Ben's girlfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! I loved all your haterade for the girlfriend on the last chapter!  
> Just so you know, if you keep commenting like that it only encourages me to continue writing this Canadian Bacon.  
> Berry, Nickle - thanks for making me do this!
> 
> The photo of the road is the actual highways from Banff to Canmore. The snow never melts 
> 
> Just a warning - there is explicit recreational drug use in this so if that’s not your cup of tea I totally get it ;)

 

Rey’s head is throbbing; partly because of the likely concussion she’s suffered less than three hours ago, but mostly because the slight buzz she had garnered during the game had been swiftly dissipated when she heard those two vile words. _Girlfriend._

_Stevie; probably some blonde blue-eyed Australian slope-bunny with a set of perfect tits and two brain cells._

She rolls her eyes in annoyance; she’s generally good at faking interest when meeting new people but this is asking a lot. It’s exceptionally unfortunate that she gets to meet _her while_ wearing a remarkably unflattering orange hoodie and under that hoodie she is just one big coffee stain wrapped in shame.

She’s been so immersed in her inner plodding self-deprecation that it’s just occurred to her they were headed out of the town.

“Where are we going?”

“Oh sorry I forgot to mention I don’t live in Banff. My place is just outside of Canmore.”

“It’s about 20 minutes away” he continued, clearly noticing her total lack of recognition at the mention of the town’s name.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to everything in no time, there aren’t that many other dwellings around here. One road in and out.”

“How come you don’t live in town?” Rey asked, feigning interest while starring out the window, the walls of austere mountain face closing in on each side of the highway making her feel claustrophobic.

_Twenty more minutes before I get to meet her and Stevie becomes real. She’s probably very nice and we’ll become friends while I secretly hate her forever._

His voice recalls her attention. “I like having the big yard so I can have room for my hot tub and a fire pit and not worry about nosey neighbors. And it’s close enough to Banff that it isn’t much of a commute. But far enough from Banff to not always be around…errr…people”.

Rey knows when he says “people” he means his family. But she’s not about to tug at that tread.

“You have a hot tub?”

“Yup. I usually go for a nice long soak after a game, it really soothes the muscles and takes away all the stresses of the day. We could have a quick soak before heading back if you want?”

She just gapes at him, her brain short circuiting at the thought of being alone with him and finally getting to see what he’s got under that shirt. _Just him and I…and fucking Stevie._

“As relaxing as that sounds, I don’t think that would be a good idea for my headache.”

“True enough. Hey, I don’t know if I actually apologized to you about that!”

“There’s nothing to apologize for Ben. Total accident. I was just distracted”

“By?”

_Thank you brain, for completely ceasing all function. Brilliant timing._

“Oh shit” is all he says as his vehicle comes to a sudden and complete stop. Before she gets the chance to ask, she sees them; an entire herd of caribou crossing the highway, right in front of them.

“They’re amazing” she whispered, completely mesmerized.

He nods his head in agreement. “Be careful driving at night Rey. I don’t know how much exposure you’ve had to wildlife but they’re dangerous and in these parts, they’re everywhere.”

“Wild life in London and Ottawa means something entirely different” she chuckles and he does as well.

“We have our annual wildlife awareness and bear training next week at the station. If you can ignore how obnoxious Phasma and Hux are, the information is really beneficial.”

“Why do you guys hate them so much?”

“We try to keep things professional, but in such a small town, it’s hard to not get personal.”

He didn’t seem like he was willing to elaborate and Rey didn’t push; she would get the story eventually because, like Ben said, this is a small town.

“What time should I come to the station tomorrow?”

“You get the noon to midnight shift. You’re stuck with me as a partner I’m afraid. Jones and Ren are on the same rotation. Pava and Wexley work out of the Jasper station and cover our off-shifts.”

“Cool. So what’s this about a parade?”

“The Victoria Day parade on Monday. We’re really mostly there for photo ops with tourists, there isn’t much in terms of crowd control to be done. I saw in your academy transcripts that you can handle the horses pretty well, you’ll have nothing to worry about. It’s only about half a day worth of actual work anyways.”

Rey isn’t a fan of horse riding; she’d been able to handle them fine but deep down, the idea of trusting an unpredictable half-ton chomping machine has never sat well with her. And the saddles always chafe.

Ben suddenly steers the vehicle onto a dirt road. It feels like they are driving deep inside the wilderness and she can’t stop herself from sticking her head out the window and deeply breathing in the pine forest freshness.

“Here we are, home sweet home.”

She wasn’t sure what to expect but this is a surprize. Captain Solo – Ben – lives in an honest to goodness, genuine log cabin! _He’s a goddamn mountain man!_

The beautiful house is nestled among thick shrubbery and grand pine trees and Rey feels physically drawn to it as she leaves the truck. She’s taking in the wild scenery, looking up at the canopy and beyond it where she can see eager stars beginning to shine in the imminent velveteen of twilight.

“Hey, come inside, I’ll introduce you to my baby.”

And just like that, the spell is broken. Rey sighs and takes in a deep breath before crossing the threshold of Ben’s home.

It all happened so quickly.

The huge black mass of fur came out of nowhere and was on top of her in less than a second, pushing her to the ground and pinning her to the floor with its front paws while the grainy pink tongue licked her entire face in a slobbery frenzy.

“Stevie! NO!”

For the second time today, Rey finds herself abruptly flattened by an unforeseen force.

_Wait. Did he just call the dog Stevie?_

“Damn it baby girl!” Ben wrestles the dog off her and Rey can breathe again.

“Rey I’m so sorry, are you ok? I promise this will be the last time you’re on your back because of me.” He then chews on the inside of his lip just slightly and averts his eyes with embarrassment, clearly catching the unintended double-entendre the same way she had.

“I’m alright. Give us a hand?” she says as she reaches both her hands towards his outstretched palm and gulps loudly as she internalizes the fact that both her hands fit into one of his, and wonders briefly if the rest of his body abides by the laws of proportion.

“This normally well behaved young lady is Stevie, the absolute love of my life.”

“Hi puppy!” she squeaks as the horse sized dog closes the distance between them.

“She’s a Great Dane and you’re right she’s still a puppy. Don’t let her size fool you! She’s supposed to be getting training at doggie day care but I’m starting to think that I may be wasting my money.”

Rey is not listening; all she can focus on is the sound of her inner voice yelling at her – _You are SO fucked._

Yup. She is completely smitten with Ben and his dog and his house and that damn sexy plaid shirt he makes look so good.

“Beer?” he offers as she makes her way inside his modest but welcoming living space.

They walk right into the kitchen and she pulls up a stool and sits at the island counter, slowly sipping the brew he’s just given her.

He leans in across the kitchen island , bringing himself eye level to her and brushes his fingers through his thick curls.

“Hey, how would you feel about ditching the after party at the Resistance and just hangin out here? I’ll build a fire and we can just chill out? I don’t think it’s going to be much of a party down there considering how the game ended and I’m just not feeling it tonight.”

“I’m cool with hangin’ out here!” she sounded a lot more enthusiastic than she should have. There’s no way she would refuse an extension of alone time with him.

“Kay, let’s head out back. I’ve got s’mores if you want.” He flashes her a half smile and Rey wonders if her facial expression is as goofy as she thinks it is.

She sighs and follows him outside to the back yard, promising herself that she will revisit all of today’s events later tonight, when she will be sitting up in her bed, fretting and analyzing everything she’s catalogued about Captain Ben Solo.

As soon as she steps outside, Rey understands why he lives out here: the yard is huge, naturally fenced in by trees. There’s a large space cleared in the middle for a rock encased fire pit and maybe a half dozen adirondack chairs.

He’s take the time to hang twinkle lights on the back deck as well as in the trees that form the fence on the sides of his property, several strands stretching above the yard, forming a sparkling canopy.

Her gaze searches for Ben and she finds him close to the fire pit, where - _c’mmon -_ he’s chopping fire wood. He’s legit lumberjack.

She pretty much floats over to the fire pit and takes a seat front stage, very much enjoying the view, when all of the sudden Stevie bolts, her booming bark echoing in the night air.

“Hey man, can you get this vicious beast under control?” Wyatt strolls through the back door, detained by Stevie standing on her back legs, attempting to slobber him into submission.

_Shit._

She probably should’ve texted him where she was after she disappeared from the game, she’s just so used to being on her own that it didn’t even occur to her it would be considered common decency to check in with him.

“I brought supplies! And friends” Wyatt says as he walks closer, taking a seat next to her, putting down two cases of Resistance beer on the ground and gives her a one-arm hug and complimentary peck on the cheek. Clearly he’s not mad at her disappearance act.

“What’s shakin’ rook?” Attari Ren and Sunny Jones stroll over and sit across the fire from them, beers in hand and big smiles on their faces.

Rey has to wonder if plaid is just what they’re used to wearing or if there’s some sort of sponsorship she’s not aware of, as all the men in her company are decked out in various shades of checkered fleece.

“How’s the ol’ noodle?” Sunny asks.

“The wha’?”

“Your head kid, how’s your head? That was a kill shot you took earlier!”

“Oh! No I’m totally fine.”

“Wha’d I tell ya boys, she’s tough as nails this kid!” Wyatt says proudly and nudges her with his elbow.

“Oh can it St. John, you can’t take credit for everything!”

Rey looks over to see where the small voice came from and sees the two girls walk towards them, flanking Ben whose arms are draped around each of their shoulders.

“Wasn’t much of a party over at the Resistance so we came to crash yours.” The other girl says and throws her head back with a laugh when Stevie charges her.

“Rey, this is Rose and Paige Tico. They’re on the team” Ben politely introduces the girls.

“Ah yes, the goalie! I’m glad to see you’re ok after that hit!”

“Don’t worry about that, Phasma’s got nothin’ on me” the smaller of the girls – _Rose –_ says and takes a seat right next to Sunny. Her sister sits next to her and the only other available seat for Ben, to Rey’s infinite delight, is the one next to her.

“Ben!” Sunny exclaims loudly, clearly the beer in his hand not the first he’s had tonight. “Did you hear about the Canada Day show?”

“No?”

“Dude!” Attari pipes up as well. “Laser. Fucking. Floyd”

“At the Cascade Gardens” Paige pipes up as well.

“Yesssss!” Wyatt hisses through his teeth, clearly excited as well.

“What is laser Floyd?”

“Rey! Seriously girl, what rock have you been living under? It’s Pink Floyd music. With fucking lasers!” Rose is also on board.

“This is perfect for your first Canada Day kid! We’ll have some drinks, smoke some of that sweet legal ganja, and enjoy the laser show. There’s fireworks after too.”

Rey just nots and smiles at her brother; she doesn’t totally hate the plan, other than smoking pot, which is really not her jam in any way.

“Speaking of that devil’s lettuce…” Sunny beams from ear to ear as he takes out a Ziploc baggie full of weed out of the front pocket of his shirt.

Ben tosses another piece of wood in the fire, takes a deep sigh and runs his fingers through his hair, leaning into his chair with his arms crossed.

“You do know we’re cops right?” Ben asks, raising an eyebrow with disdain.  

“That’s exactly what I said to the kid I confiscated this from in front of the Resistance” Sunny answers and howls with contagious laughter.

Ben turns to her and leans in so she can hear him. “This is another benefit of living out here. No need to explain officers Cheech and Chong to people. You can only blame the smell on skunks so many times.”

He’s smiling at her, almost a full smile and she can’t help but grin up at him.

“So you allow this, Captain Solo?”

“Don’t tell anyone but I have zero control over any of the constables.” His eyes are focused on hers and they flick to her mouth just briefly, then back.

“I can barely keep myself in check”

That look and those words had affected her at the molecular level; she could feel heat tingling all the way down to her toes and she had to physically restrain herself, clutching the chair’s arm with both hands, to keep herself from leaning in to devour that luscious mouth.

He hasn’t moved away from her all night and she wonders if he feels it too, that dangerous spark between them, or if it’s just her and the haze caused by her head injury and the delicious IPAs she’s been enjoying all night.

Slowly but surely, everyone trickled inside the house, where they were likely adorning Ben’s couches and floor with their drunk, passed out bodies.

Her and Ben are the last ones left around the fire, silently enjoying the crisp night air, watching the fire crackling.

“Oh my God!” she bellows at the sight of him pulling out a tin and rolling a joint. “You are fucking scandalous”

“I can’t let those idiots know that I am just as bad as they are, they won’t respect my authority”

“What are you going to give me to keep your secret, Cap?” she beams at him, like she’s done the entire night every time he’s looked at her.

“Anything you want”

He’s watching her intently as he deftly licks the seams of the joint and lights it up.

“Can I try?”

“Have you ever smoked before?”

“No”

“Jeeze, a rookie through and through. You need a teacher.”

She doesn’t say anything because her mouth has gone completely dry, imagining all the new things he could be teaching her…

“Let’s ease you into it alright.” He smiles again and shakes his head. “Fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this”

He turns his body so he’s facing her and takes a deep puff, watching her with heavy lidded dark eyes through the strands of tousled hair that have fallen on his face.

 His left hand then wraps around the back of her head, fingers tangling through her hair as he pulls her face towards his without breaking eye contact.

She instinctively opens her lips, shuddering with expectation. He opens his lips and blows the peppery smoke in her mouth.

“Now you’re officially corrupted rook.”

He says as he smiles at her, his hand still cradling her head, his fingers scratching softly against her scalp.

They spend what feels like hours looking at the stars, Rey enjoying the new experience of complete relaxation and simultaneous giggle-inducing butterflies in her stomach.

It could be the pot, or the beer or it could just be her head injury. But more than likely it’s probably him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're probably the worst cops ever eh? 
> 
> Hey! for you guys who guessed it last time, yup! Ben's girlfriend is indeed his doggie. He wouldn't be all flirty and holding hands and smelling good if he had an actual girl friend!
> 
> If you didn't know:  
> 1\. Canada Day is July 1. Victoria Day is the third Monday in May and it’s the official start of summer - although it usually snows  
> 2\. As of this year, smoking the Mary Jane is completely legal in Canada  
> 3\. There was a study done a few years ago, and the numbers were staggering. Somewhere around 45% of the population recreationally smokes pot up here - which makes sense why we're so docile and why we have like 100 types of donuts and eat maple syroup on everything...  
> 4\. I'm quite certain that the Law of Proportions is a chemistry concept. But, like I've said before...I do what I want! lol
> 
> Speaking of Canadian Bacon...I don't know what's happening with politics these days but American friends, we're still cool and we love you all! Except maybe the one guy calling us out ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into what Ben thinks of all that's happened the day before and Rey gets a partner at work. 
> 
> *As always, this is dedicated to Berry and Nickle who thirsted for the Canadian Reylo. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't believe how many wonderful people came over to read this! I want to thank you all so much, it's overwhelming in a wonderful way to get so many comments and messages about this little sweet fic!
> 
> I want to take a minute to say thank you to my mamas Berry and Pandora, who took the time to teach me how to summarize, tag (*what is a tag she asked*) and post properly.
> 
> Thank you also to Robin and SatFel, for sending me mid week inspiration photos of Adam Driver in his 50 shades of plaid!
> 
>  
> 
> And of course! Thank you SO much again for everyone who have read, commented and generally made me feel warm and squishy with your loveliness after every update!

Morning comes sooner than he would’ve liked. He’s never been a great sleeper and after the accident, Ben hasn’t been able to rest for more than a few hours a night.

Last night was no different; he and Rey had gone to sleep in the wee hours of the morning and after a significant amount of time arguing ( _the girl is stubborn as fuck_ ) she finally decided to take him up on his offer and had taken his bed.

Not that he was going to take any argument from her; there was no way he would let her sleep on the couch with Sunny Jones. For more than a few reasons.

So instead, here he is, sharing what seems like the world’s tiniest hide-a-bed with the biggest man he’s ever met. Ben feels like a twisted pretzel from sleeping in a rigid position, trying – and failing - to stay out of Sunny’s bear grip.

A known sleep-groper, Sunny never has to share his sleeping space. But Ben’s house is not huge and with the limited spaces for sleep, plus all the passed out squatters taking up his guest room bunk beds, he had no choice but to bunk with Mr. Big Spoon.

Who is living up to his reputation and starts nuzzling his nose into Ben’s hair.

”Fuck man!”

He gives Sunny a shove that doesn’t seem to bother him in the slightest, as his soft snoring continues. Ben decides he may as well get up; he won’t be able to go to go back to sleep anyways as it’s already close to seven and his headache demands caffeine.

He quickly brews a pot of Tim’s fine grind dark roast, pours himself an extra-large mug and heads out back, with Stevie hot on his heels.

The morning air is refreshing, the constant presence of snow on the mountain reflected in the crisp sunrise breeze. It’s probably 10 degrees at the most, so he grabs his brown fleece-lined work jacket and throws it over his plaid long sleeve.

Ben takes a seat in one of the adirondack chairs and watches Stevie run her morning laps, looking for the toys she lost last night, checking for perimeter breaches by small enemy critters and whatever else it is that puppies are keen to do first thing in the morning.

He’s taking inventory of everything that’s happened yesterday and he almost can’t believe it was really just one day’s worth of events.

The day had started off with a meeting at the town hall where the city officials had discussed the final preparations of the Victoria Day parade and security requirements for the Canada Day celebrations. Routine and drudgery.

He wasn’t thrilled to be getting stuck with a rookie; least of all Wyatt St. John’s sister, fresh out of training, for whom he had to pay an arm and a leg in favors and promises to have posted here. But getting her here had been the only favor Wyatt had ever asked of him, and Ben could not refuse.

The first glimpse of her had been cursory, spotting her outside the station, more than likely getting shit from Jones and Attari for wearing her full Red Serge uniform.

When he approached her and shook her hand, he was left dumbfounded. She looked up at him through long dark lashes with big doe eyes and smiled a beautiful perfect grin that left him momentarily speechless.

She was gorgeous.

_Shit. This is no good._

He thought as he was ogling her as she was walking away. He probably spoke to her, but god only knows about what.

He finished his shift completely staggered at his reaction to her and planning ways to avoid her as much as possible while off duty. He would have to force himself to be professional. He could always employ his go-to method of keeping people at bay – asshole mode. It wasn’t like he had to dig down for it.

He continues sipping his warm brew while he pictures Rey’s face as he was holding her close to his chest once the puck had hit her. This girl must have the worst luck in the world to have crossed his path, accurately evidence by the head wound she’s sustained within hours of meeting him.

While he had been concerned with her well-being, he had to admit to himself that he didn’t hate a single moment of her being so close to him. The way she looked at him when she called him “pretty” – _that was new -_ and then immediately collapsed in his arms had knocked the wind right out of him.

She was so small and delicate, the width of her back fit almost entirely on his outstretched forearm and in that moment all he wanted to do was gather her in his arms, pick her up and take her away somewhere no one would find them, where he could keep her safe and no one would hurt her ever again.

He knew some of the dark experiences she and Wyatt had been through as kids, passed from one foster home to another until Wyatt had been fortunate enough to play hockey at a junior level in Canada and from there had obtained a full ride to Boston College and so on. Wyatt had made no secret of the guilt he constantly felt about leaving her behind, assuming all financial responsibility for her education and upbringing as soon as he started earning a wage.

Ben had been envious to some extent of the close relationship they had; the unconditional love and friendship they generously gave to each other was never something he had been allotted by his own family. He didn’t have an anchor that kept him from drifting in the way Wyatt and Rey had in each other.

Ben knew Rey didn’t need another protector, but he couldn’t help himself from wanting to do just that. But instead, he had been the one to hurt her.

He was very relieved when she had come to from the hit within seconds, but that respite had been brief as hurricane Leia waltzed in, taking charge of everything, as she always did.  He left Rey with her, looking forward to burning off some of the strange energy he was suddenly filled with.

Leia had been getting on his nerves that day - every day really, but more so than usual - having called him on his cellphone then at the station half a dozen times until he gave in and answered before the hockey game.

His mother had always been a pest, always trying to set him up with random airheads she’s met at the Resistance. He’s given in a few times, each encounter resulting in various degrees of failure. He ended up getting laid more often than not, but aside from the release, he never got anything else out of these trysts.

Yesterday Leia had caught him at a low point, and somehow she had guilted him into agreeing to have dinner with his mom’s latest flavor-of-the-month, Kaydel something-or-other, a new bar tender at the Resistance.

_I should cancel…_

He takes his phone out of his jacket pocket as he’s suddenly brought back to the present and decides it’s still too early in the morning to be calling the total stranger whom he’d agreed to dine with in awkward fashion next day and resolves to text her later on in the day.

Stevie ambles over to where he’s sitting and climbs in his lap, unaware that she is now a solid 80 pounds of beast and no longer lap-sized, but he indulges her and scratches behind her ears until she curls up in his lap with content, resting her head in the crook of his elbow.

He’s got enough coffee left for maybe 10-15 minute of cuddles with his puppy, the undisputed love of his life. At least up to this point.

What was he thinking bringing Rey here after the game? He just saw her standing there, wearing that atrocious orange hoodie, smiling at him so sweetly with those dimples and he just couldn’t bear parting with her.

There was nothing disingenuous in his intentions when he invited her over to his house, he was fully intent on getting changed, getting Stevie and heading back to the Resistance. But Rey’s mere presence in his space filled his house with life, like everything brightened under her touch and he didn’t want her to leave.

Whatever this black magic was, he didn’t want it to end.

He was elated when she had agreed to stay and hang out and had not been able to take his eyes off her, as her youthful features were enhanced in the bright glow of the camp fire.

Was he annoyed when Wyatt, Dameron and Co. had crashed in? Very much so.

He was also thankful they had done so, because he doesn’t know what would’ve happened if he and Rey had spent the entire night together; he had no end game in mind as he concentrated a hundred percent of his efforts into keeping his hands off her. Having her brother there significantly improved those efforts.

She was a rookie under his direct supervision, his best friends’ baby sister and if she wasn’t concussed, at the very least she had sustained a decent head injury.  He needed to put some distance between them and keep things professional with her.

So naturally, he had to go ahead and almost shotgun kiss her. He felt his entire body rage against his decision to pull away from her pillowy pink lips before they had even touched. Why though?

“Because I am a god damned idiot” he says to no one in particular, shaking his head in self-admonishment.

He can see movement and hear laughter, as all the guests are waking up and making their way around his kitchen so he exhales a long sigh and moves his legs, waking Stevie up and out of his lap, and heads back inside.

“Good morning Ben!”

As he walks in, Rey greets him with a toothy grin from ear to ear and he instantly forgets all the promises he’s made silently to himself just minutes ago. He smiles back at her and runs his hands through his hair, almost nervously.

“Umm…morning Rook. Sleep well?”

“Like a log!”

“I didn’t!” Sunny complains and slumbers over lazily and leans over to pet Stevie.

“No? You seemed pretty comfy spooning Ben when I walked out to use the bathroom earlier” Poe chimes in and earns himself a shove before he makes it over to where Rose and Paige were standing munching on some day old croissants, using the girls as a human shield against Sunny and coaxing a loud laugh from the rest of the room.

“Alright freeloaders, go home.” Ben requests with a phony tone of irritation.

“We have to work in a few hours and you still need to go home and hose yourselves down and make yourselves presentable like the well behaved constables that you are”

“Oh you’re right, I forgot about this fucking coffee stain. I must look like utter shit” Rey responded, even though he had strictly meant to insult Jones and Ren.

“No you look amazing. Err…fine.

You look fine.

You look ok, really!

What I mean is you have a face, and your..umm face looks nice. And so does your hair and the coffee stain looks nice.”

_What. The. Fuck_

“Bro. Did you have a stroke or something?” Poe is looking at him with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

“Fuck off Dameron, it’s still early” he recovered, without looking at Rey of fear he might actually spontaneously combust.

“Seriously though kid, we should get going. I’m starving and you need to get your shit together for your first day; don’t want to get in trouble from your new boss” Wyatt corals his sister towards the door.

“Don’t let him scare you, I won’t put you over my knee on your first day”

_Why though?! Yah…if the ground could swallow me up whole right about now, that would be great._

She’s looking at him with wide eyes and a pretty pink blush colours the apples of her cheeks and he knows his own face is probably mirroring hers.

He needs to get his shit together ASAP.

“See you at the station chief” Jones nods and chuckles on his way out, Ren giving him a silent head nod.

“Thanks for letting us crash here Benny, we’ll see you after the parade tomorrow?” Paige leans in for a hug followed by little Rose and Poe, who decidedly does not receive the same kind of affection afforded to the ladies.

“Hey, Rey? Could you actually meet me around 11 at the stables instead of the station? I want to introduce you to BeBe” he’s almost impressed with himself that he somehow had managed to get an entire sentence out without stammering like a fool.

“Hey! Why does the rookie get BeBe and I’m still stuck with that old lazy fucker Obi?”

“I don’t know why you make me say this Jones… because I’m the Captain.”

Rey smiles at that and gives him a quick wave goodbye as she and Wyatt take off, followed by his other friends.

Ben spends the next couple of hours in domestic routine, preparing himself for the next twelve hours of on duty work. He tidied up the yard from the medium sized debauchery the night before, enjoyed a hearty breakfast of eggs and bacon and took a long cold shower.

It was still chilly as he left his house and he still donned his work jacket, flannel and jeans. He would change after their visit to the stables, he didn’t much care for smelling like the horses for the rest of the day.

He loads Stevie in his vehicle and starts his short trip into Banff, with a quick detour to drop off Stevie at Leia’s, where she will be watching the pup for the day. On weekdays he took her to doggie day care, but it being Saturday and a long weekend, his only option was the dog friendly pub-and-brewery.

Ben arrived at the stables before Rey, giving him a chance to brush and groom his own horse, a massive jet black thoroughbred colt named Vader.

He then makes his way over to where the white and light brown Pinto is waiting, docile as ever. He noticed Rey was apprehensive about having to spend all day on Monday mounted and he’d made sure she got the most cooperative and well trained horse in their stable.

“You’ll be good to her won’t you BeBe?”

“What a gorgeous horse!” he hears her voice as she enters the stable and walks quickly towards him.

“Hey rook! This is BeBe. She will be your partner when we have to ride.”

Rey’s eyes are on the horse’s face as her fingers tentatively stroke it, the horse immediately taking a liking to her nuzzling in her chest and making Rey giggle.

Ben takes a moment to indulge himself in observing the pair interact; he could watch her be this happy and listen to her hearty laughter all day but they had a full day ahead and needed to get going.

“Hop on, let’s adjust the stirrups and get you comfortable with her”

He’s holding the bridles as Rey gets her left foot inside the stirrup and swings her right over the saddle, settling on top of BeBe. He did notice how the dark grey jeans she’s donning were hugging her in all the right places, highlighting her lean long legs and her taut bottom that was inches from his face from the briefest moment.

_How did I not see that ass before?_

And his mind wonders to how it would fit perfectly in his hands while those long legs were wrapped around his hips and….

“Fuck” his phone is ringing and he is once again thankful for the interruption saving him from his own shady thoughts.

“Yes?” he answers more gruffly than he normally would.

“What?! Ok don’t touch anything, we’ll be there in 10. No, we have the noon to midnight today but I’m coming right now.”

He hangs up and looks at Rey, whose expression of innocent joy has been replaced with one of vigilant concern and furrowed brows.

_Now she looks like a cop._

“We have to go to the Resistance; their brewhouse was vandalized.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SafetyThirst will be my brew consultant in the following chapters :)
> 
> Nickles wanted alternate POV and I'm always dying to know what Ben is thinking! 
> 
> I upped the rating because of all the swearing and eventually there will be smut!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is for my babes Berry and Nickles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this, for leaving me commends and kudos and being so amazing!!
> 
> Saturine Feline coined "Benff" which might be the best possible nickname for this story! And then we had "Benffrey" aka Canadian Reylo!

 

Rey and Ben left the stables in Ben’s vehicle, rushing to get to the Resistance at his mother’s frantic beckoning.

When they walked in through the back entrance, they immediately saw the damage; broken door and equipment smashed to bits, broken beer bottles and spilled ale everywhere. Leia had not exaggerated when she said it was a disaster.

“Ben, thank goodness you’re here! Look at this place! I just know it was Snoke”. She’s so small and covered in sweat from her cleaning efforts.

“You can’t just throw around wild accusations at people; just because you don’t like the man, it doesn’t mean he is automatically guilty of vandalism.” He replied to her tersely.

“Yes it does! He’s trying to put us out of business so he can take it over. Just like he did with Coors. And you remember that well I assume. Why are you always taking his side?”

“I’m not getting into this with you again.” Ben is now visibly irritated and judging by the way his jaw is clenched, he is trying very hard to remain professional in front of her.

Rey needs to intercede before this turns into an awkward family dispute “Is anything missing?”

“No we keep the cash in the restaurant” It seems that Leia had been too diverted before to take in her presence but she noticed her now, and her eyes lit up in a beautiful smile.

“How’s your head child, I’m so sorry I should’ve asked right away, I’m just so distraught with all this” throwing her hands in the air to encompass the entirety of the trashed area.

“It’s fine. A little sore but nothing 12 hours of shift work won’t cure.” She didn’t really feel her headache anymore, not since Ben had been so close to her at the fire, their lips only a breath away from touching and she had wanted so badly to lean into that kiss.

“So Rey, are you single?” that startled her and she answered decisively and loudly.

 “I am, yes.”

“Oh good! I have the perfect man for you!” _Oh…is it your son, because I accept!_

“Mother! She’s an RCMP constable and we are at what is technically a crime scene”

“Hush now Ben Solo! This beautiful girl is single and it’s a waste when there are so many available men in town.”

Rey would love nothing more than to tell Leia that there’s only one man she’s interested in. And no one else.

“I just met the most handsome adorable guy at the bar the other day. He was eating his late supper alone and I chatted him up and he is British like you! And just like you, he’s single and new to town. Perfect”

“Oh ok. Well…” she’s not loving where Leia is going with this. _I didn’t see this coming…_

“Listen! I know you’re working at the Victoria Day parade but come over for dinner at the Resistance and I’ll introduce you to Finn. Ben will be there too on his date with my bartender Keydel so you can share a table, make it less awkward. Doesn’t that sound like fun!”

_Not this again! Is there anyway Leia has a dog tending bar?_

She feels jealous. For the second time in as many days, she is jealous of another woman because of Ben Solo. Who has not showed any semblance of interest in having her as any more than a friend and colleague. Which was smart and prudent. All the things she had always prided herself to be and for some reason, that’s all gone out the window the second he looked at her with those midnight eyes.

But wasn’t he interested? He invited her to his home on a Friday night and they spent so much time pretty much snuggled up together.

And the almost kiss.

No, he invited her because he needed to get his dog and he didn’t almost kiss her. She was the one who had asked him to try out pot – _gods I did smoke pot didn’t I_ – and he obliged her. And he wasn’t snuggling with her, he was baby-sitting her because she was stoned.

He chose to sleep on the sofa with Sunny Jones instead of in his bed, with her. So there!

“Sure. Splendid.” She will go on this double date if it’s only to see what kind of women Ben Solo is actually interested to. And if she can somehow sabotage their evening, so be it!

Rey blushes, embarrassed at her line of thinking and her sudden transformation in to a complete psychopath, the kind of girl Wyatt seemed to get stuck with once in a while after one of his many trysts. The kind of girl who would show up at one’s home in the middle of the night making idle drunk threats… _No. You’re better than this Rey._

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Ben is still annoyed, the calm in his voice just a façade, the calm before the storm.

“It’s my passion in life to bring people together! Look at Lando and Luke; happily married for 5 years, all because of me!”

“I thought it was your passion in life to annoy me until I’m at the brink of sanity”

“C’mmon now. I know all you guys do is sit around the office during the day and drive around chasing drunk kids at night. At least investigating the sabotage on my business is real police work.”

“Please. Go do something somewhere else would you?”

“So grumpy always young Solo!” Leia says as she closes in the space between her and her son and without words motions to him requesting a kiss on the cheek. To which he obliges and it makes Rey’s heart melt just a little.

After Leia exists the ale scented enclosure, Rey let’s out a long breath “Wow she is like a force of nature. Did I just agree to a blind double date?”

“Hurricane Leia, coming through!” he says as he’s prodding around the room, searching for possible clues as to whom could have possible done this.  “You know you don’t actually have to go through with it right? I was fully bullied into my date which I was intending to cancel as soon as I had a second; I don’t even know this girl.”

She very much liked the way he had put _date_ in air quotes.

“Oh I don’t know… it could be fun?”

“Is awkward and painful part of your idea of fun?” he angles his face towards her, his mouth shaped in a side-smirk.

“It will be a good bonding experience for us partner! If things aren’t going well, one of us could get an emergency call and we all of the sudden would have to leave.”

“So you want to be my wingman?”

_No, I want you to finish that non-kiss you started last night but I’ll take dinner._

“Sure! What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“Ok let’s get this day started. I think there’s a camera outside, there could be footage of who’s been in and out of here. I don’t think there is much else in terms of _evidence_ here.”

Right! They should probably do some actual police work.

***

 

_We have a 21-87 in progress at 165 Glacier and Jasper._

The radio chirped as soon as they got back in their vehicle.

“Ten Four. On our way”

_Thanks chief!_

“What’s a 10-87? I don’t know that code?”

“Bears sighting in town” he’s looking ahead, not looking overly concerned.

“Why are they calling us???”

“Inside the town, it’s technically our jurisdiction. And I know the lady who lives there; she’s a family friend.”

 _Great! I wonder if the wild best knows she’s a family friend and will give us a pass._ She rolls her eyes but ensures he doesn’t see her scoffing.

After only ten minutes they park the car in front of what could reasonably be called a castle. A stunning two-story wood built, with river rock trim around the foundation and what appeared to be a second story made entirely out of glass.

“Hey Maz. You called about a bear?”

“Ben Solo! Look at you so handsome!” the tiny woman walked out to greet them, adjusting her coke-bottle-bottom glasses and wiping her hands on her checkered apron. She runs up to Ben and reaches for a hug, making him essentially bend in half so she could reach his shoulders.

“Where did you spot the bear Maz?”

“Over in the back yard, in the raspberry shrubs. He’s just sitting there snoozing right now but I’m afraid to let my Buster out”

“You did the right thing calling us. You stay put with Buster, constable St. John and I will go take a look.”

He nods to her and she follows him, limbs filled with horror. But also very much enjoying the site of his borderline criminal tight ass walking in front of her.

_Hockey done him good. Focus damn it, you’re about to get mauled by a bear, you do not want to miss this._

“I feel very ill prepared for this Ben.” “Don’t worry, we won’t get too close. Usually all you have to do is make lots of noise and they will scurry back into the woods. Unless of course, it’s used to people in which case it might chase us. Fifty-fifty.”

“You know what, those odds aren’t making me feel better about this. Call me crazy, but my instincts tell me that walking towards the sleeping predator and startling him awake shouldn’t be plan A.”

Ben reaches his hand towards her, indicating for her to wait and be quiet as he approaches the flagrant raspberry bushes. She’s watching him slink in a half crouch, like a jungle cat, when he all of the sudden stops and turns back lightly jogging, chagrin written all over his face.

“What? Is it the kind who loves man meat?”

“For the love of all that is good.” he just mumbles to himself as he marches hastily by her.

“Oh good, you’ve come to your senses. Yes, good idea, let’s investigate from inside the shelter. We could blow a horn of the balcony or something.”

He doesn’t answer her and he stops in front of their tiny complainant, his right hand resting gently on her shoulder.

“Maz. Do you by any chance have vision problems?”

“No. I’m in perfectly good shape I’ll have you know young man!” her answer is indignant with an edge of confusion, very much reflecting the state of Rey’s own thoughts.

“Are you certain there aren’t any issues when it comes to your eye sight?” his voice lowers with concern and the sweet little lady is now all out enraged at him.

“Don’t let my age and glasses fool you! I have perfect twenty-twenty vision.”

Ben’s one eyebrow is arched, as if he suspects her of some sort of misdeed.

“Except for the cataracts” she adds.

_What is happening?_

“Right. The bear has been dealt with.” He says and he waves Rey to follow him back to the vehicle.

Rey doesn’t get the chance to ask any questions, because as they round the corner, she can see the Parks Canada vehicle pulled up next to theirs. She recognizes the ginger man from the hockey game as he climbs out and slams the door with a smirk.

“Oh look here Phas, our finest doing what they do best. Interfering with ranger business.”

“Bears are our territory, Solo!” the blonde woman gets out from the driver side, smashing her door shut.

_What’s with these people?_

“The lady called us because it was an emergency, and in an emergency, people call the _real_ police.”

“Where’s the bear?” Phasma answered and walked out towards the back yard without waiting for an answer.

“Out back. Let’s go St. John.” Ben placed his hand on her lower back and nudged her forward.

“Another Mountie? Jesus, you people are like mushrooms. At least this one’s nice to look at. You guys having casual Saturday or something?”

“Fuck off Hux.”

She’d entirely forgotten they hadn’t changed into their service uniforms after the stables. While they hadn’t actually accomplished anything, this had been a busy day so far.

“Hux come here!” Phasma was shouting from out back somewhere and the red haired man runs over to her.

“Let’s go Rey. Now”

As she’s getting into the passenger side of the RCMP vehicle, she sees Hux sprinting back towards them, with a huge grin on his face.

“Oh my god! Well done you brave crime fighters you!! You solved the case!”

Ben glares at the man as he peels away, leaving him laughing hysterically on Maz’s front lawn.

“I don’t understand anything from the last 15 minutes of my life.” This was partly true; she has been like a dog chasing its tail whirlwind since the second she met him.

As the traffic light turns from yellow to red, he looks at her gravely “That was a fucking rock back there. In the raspberry bushes. We literally spent an hour of our shift investigating a rock in a back yard. Fucking old people!”

She doesn’t dare laugh outwardly.

***

The rest of their shift goes by quietly. They drove up and down the streets of the town site, virtually unnoticed by the hordes of weekend tourists and returned to the station to give Jones and Ren a turn at getting out of the office.

As they sit around, completing the incident reports in comfortable silence, Ben’s mum walks right with what appears to be a takeout bag.

“Hi kids, brought you some supper. And I think I have a suspect in the case”

Ben exhales and slowly swivels in his chair to face Leia with an impatient look on his face.  “Please tell me you haven’t come down here to throw around wild accusations? Just let us do our job.”

“I forgot to tell you about the strangest encounter I had yesterday!” she sits down in the chair across from Ben’s desk.

“I found this woman on kijiji who was selling an entire set of dishes in nearly mint condition for only 25 dollars! What a steal of a deal! You know how I like my deals!”

This promises to be a lengthy story, so Rey sips her Tim Horton’s peppermint tea – _“tea” clearly means different things to Canadians than to English people –_ and listens intently as Leia continues.

“Well anyways, I went to her home and she was sitting in her car, painting leggo figurines with nail polish. So I approached her and she yelled at me!  But then calmed down when I told her I was there for the plates. I started to get a bad feeling when I got closer to her car – she smelled of deep fryer and feet and was missing one of her front teeth – and of course you know how I feel about _that!”_

Rey is trying her best to stifle her laughter as she looks at Ben who winces but seems resigned in the hope that this story will eventually end.

She also notices how he’s crossed his right ankle to rest it on top of his thigh in such a way that the length and strength of those thighs and hamstrings is highlighted, making her dry-swallow.

Leia is still talking and thankfully Captain Solo hasn’t noticed her ogling him

“…she took the plates right out of her back seat and gave them to me just like that, no box, no nothing and told me she was using the money to buy her roommate a birthday present to go with the ‘art work’ she was making him. She then asked me if I wanted to come to the birthday party and then she completely freaked out, pushed me out of the way and drove away. I got in my car and washed those stinky dishes as soon as I got home. But I think she followed me home, I’m pretty certain!”

“Why the fuck are you buying plates of kijiji?”

“It was a deal so good, I couldn’t pass up”

“You do know she probably stole those plates and more than likely didn’t even live there”

“You think?”

“Leia! She probably just needed money for a quick fix. I really doubt she would follow you and then vandalize the brew house without taking any cash!”

“Well, at least I have new plates out of the deal. Maybe don’t mention this to your father ok?” if she’s embarrassed about her mishap, Leia doesn’t show it.

“Please. Just let us do our jobs ok, I don’t want you _inspecting_ this any further.”

Rey stomach grumbles and she realizes she hasn’t eaten anything since the fruit cup she had instead of breakfast. “Thank you for dinner it smells fantastic! What is it?”

“It’s nothing fancy just some bacon grilled cheese sandwiches, bacon and chees fries and maple bacon glazed cheese cake. I figured you kids would enjoy a break from Tim Hortons.” Leia answers, beaming with pride.

“This is so lovely Leia thank you. I just…well…I don’t eat meat.”

“Aha! I knew it! I thought you might be a vegetarian just based on your supple figure and that gorgeous skin. Have you looked at her Ben? How are you even able to manage doing your job with this beauty around?”

Rey can feel all her blood rushing to her cheeks, but watches Ben’s reaction to his mother’s words intently.

“So you figured she’s a vegetarian but still you brought her a meal she can’t eat?”

Leia gives him a confused look “It’s vegetarian!”

“It’s an entire meal made of bacon.”

“Bacon isn’t meat! Tell him dear” Leia looks at her for confirmation and Rey doesn’t know what to do now. Does she laugh? Does she eat the bacon? She’s so hungry at this point and the food smells so good she’s half considering it.

“Really, that’s so thoughtful of you, thank you so much Leia.”

“Yes. Thank you mother. Now please go. And for fuck’s sakes don’t buy shit from random strangers on kijiji any more!” Ben stands up and users his mom out of the station, giving her another kiss on the cheek as she exits.

“See you tomorrow night kids, make sure you look nice for your dates!”

Ben sighs and walks over to her after closing the door.

“Rey, I really don’t want to go through with this. I have no interest in meeting another one of my mom’s bartenders. She has horrible instincts when it comes to people.”

“Well yes, after that story I can see that. It will be fun to meet new people, and we’re doing it as a favor to her. Bringing people together seems to bring her such joy! Besides, after a 12 hour shift and another 4 hours of parade duty, you get to spend even more time with me” she laughs uncomfortably.

He’s now reclining back in his swivel chair, arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at her with just a hint of a smile.

“So this is why you’re doing this, to please my mother?”

Rey nods unconvincingly and turns her head away, desperate to conceal her crimson face from his intense gaze.

“I don’t buy it. Whatever, we’ll go. But just so you know... I would rather go out to dinner with you. Just you.”

Rey’s eyes dart to his immediately, and she can feel her stomach flutter, sweat beads starting to form on the back of her neck to match the clamminess of her hands.

This man is making her sweat more than running a 10 kilometer marathon.

_What’s happening?_

She feels like an ant under a magnifying glass as his gaze roves over her entire being, appearing to scrutinize every single micro expression.

Ben uncrosses his arms and stands up from his chair, leaning in and towering above her, pinning her in place with his eyes. He places his hands on each arm rest of her chair and leans into her, touching his lips softly to hers.

She’s not going to allow him to pull away yet. She brings her hands up to his biceps and parts her lips, allowing his tongue to gently enter her mouth while she explores the softness of his mouth and lips with her own.  More, she wants more, will he give her more?

She’s only felt a jolt like this take over her body when they were testing stun-guns at the academy. This is infinitely more pleasant.

He’s kissing is pressing her into her chair, his legs standing between hers, her hands now threading in his hair as she greedily kisses him, matching his own fervor. She needs to be closer to him and she lifts up, pressing herself into his chest, allowing him to snake his hands under her.

His big hands cup her ass, lifting her up with him and wrapping her legs around his hips without interrupting the kiss but he stops without warning, turning his head to the door. She can hear it too now, the noise of the cruiser that just pulled up and the ruckus letting them know Jones and Ren are about to cockblock them. Again.

Ben gives her another quick peck on the lips before he puts her back down in her chair and whispers in her ear “we’ll get to finish this” in a low timber that covers her entire skin in goosebumps.

_That door needs a lock._

She’s still looking at him, wondering if that had actually happened when Sunny and Attari walk in, thankfully entirely oblivious of what they had just interrupted.

Now she will just have to sit here, drink her tea, and count down the seconds until those two get the fuck out of the station.

She might also eat that bacon. If she was going to hell, she will do it on a full stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't start side eying me now!! I promised Benffrey is a slow-ish burn and I meant it! 
> 
> 1\. Kijiji - a buy and sell site, but really, more often than not, you end up at someone stranger's home wondering if the $10 you saved on tires is worth watching them measure you for a skin coat (maybe that's just been my experience?)
> 
> 2\. Canada Day is July 1st! 151 years! 
> 
> 3\. Cataracts - an eye condition where the lens of the eye becomes opaque, resulting in increasingly cloudy vision. My dad has cataracts and he legit almost ran me off the road the other day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parade and the double date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berry, Nickles <3

 

“We’ll get to finish this”

Ben had whispered to her as he had to fight himself to put her back down in her chair. He had to battle every instinct screaming at him to keep Rey in his arms and run away with her.

He waited for the rest of the shift for them to have a minute of privacy, where he could at least speak to her – although conversation was the absolute last thing on his mind – but that didn’t happen.

He needed to talk to her about that kiss. Lord almighty that kiss had nearly been the death of him.  He’s still not entirely sure what happened; one minute he was listening to Leia’s inane story about getting into some sort of mischief and the next he’s leaning over Rey’s chair, cornering her like a predator, giving in to the instinct he’s had to kiss that pretty pink mouth since he’d first laid eyes on her.

She’d responded so eagerly to his touch, just as starved for it as he was, the soft little moan she made in his mouth as he had picked her up caused all the blood in his brain to pool below his waist.

_What was the end game here idiot? After you got your hands on that perfect ass, were you just going to fuck her on her desk, right in the middle of the station?  That’s why now you’re sitting at your desk with a raging hard-on, after almost an hour, because you have no self-control and let your hormones get the best of you, like you are a god damn teenager._

He can’t stop shaking his head, dismayed at his own unexplained impulsiveness and hoping for something, anything, to come up in the town so the constables get called away.

But..Ren and Jones ate most of the meal Leia had brought in for them then hung around the station for the rest of the night.

ALL NIGHT!

Ben got progressively sullen as the night went on and borderline furious at the shameless way Attari was flirting with her. Why wouldn’t he? She’s gorgeous, she’s single and Ren has no shame.

Finally, their shift ends as Pava and Wexley walk in, ready for their midnight-to-noon but by the time he’s done his end of shift paper work and goes outside to find her, Rey is nowhere to be seen.

_Shit._

Once he makes it home, to his own suddenly cold bed, Ben’s exhaustion finally hits him. But rest was not for him and even after getting virtually no sleep the night before, he still spent a good portion of the night tossing and turning, unable to stop thinking about that luscious coconut flavored mouth; he just got a taste but he wanted to devour it. And she seemed willing to let him.

_Definitely need to talk to her about it. But first, sleep._

He stretched over to the night stand reaching for his phone and was utterly dismayed to see it was 3:00 am. Ben huffed and threw the down comforter to the side and lumbered over to his back deck, tossing on his fleece lined work coat, Stevie following just a half step behind.

He hopes smoking will do the trick tonight and allow his brain to relax enough to be able to fall asleep. Ben had turned to the doctor who prescribed him the medical marijuana out of desperation, all other anxiety treatment and medication either unable to work or had given him horrendous side effects. Although calling him a doctor might be a bit of a stretch considering his “office” was in what was, for all intents and purposes, a glorified wood shed. He had a prescription pad and that’s was good enough.

Ben returns to his bed a bit chilled from the cold night air and tucks himself in, Stevie taking her spot to his right. The last thought on his mind before he finally drifted to sleep was the feel of Rey’s tight little body squished up against him on a night like this, warming him up.

***

The town of Banff loves nothing more than to have a Parade; after word got out that Banff hosts hands down, the best Santa Parade in Alberta, the business owners decided exploring this further.

And now, in addition to the Santa Parade, the town hosts a Canada Day Parade, a Labour Day Parade, an Oktoberfest parade and of course, the Victoria Day Parade.

For the Mounties, every parade is a new pain in the ass. They have to march mounted on horse-back in every one of them, wearing their formal red serge, waving to the crowds and taking thousands of photos.

They all whined about it to no ends, even though Ben had it on good authority that Jones and Ren love all the attention they get. The year before, someone took a photo of the three of them on horseback and dubbed them _Mountie Hotties_ and posted it on social media, which spread like wild fire, and now they are actually part of the attraction.  

Being the center has never phased Ben, but he takes no joy in it, generally postponing his arrival to the stables until the very last moment.

Today however, he woke up refreshed and energized, looking forward to starting his day. He knew this had nothing to do with the parade or work; he was looking forward to seeing Rey.

As she turned the corner inside the stable with her brother in tow, Ben wondered if anyone had ever looked this exquisite wearing the formal RCMP uniform. As unflattering and boxy as it is, Rey’s incredible shape can still be clearly distinguished under there, her long legs highlighted by the tight tapered pants and the shiny leather boots.

_Shit, there’s that ass again…ok fucking check yourself Solo._

“Good morning Ben” she beams up at him.

“Good morning rook, sleep well?”

He doesn’t get to say anything else before Jones and Ren trot over, mounted on their horses, rearing to get going.

“Hey chief! They tagged us this year with the hashtag Mountie Mountme! There’s a shit ton of chicks already lined up on Banff Avenue.”

“Holy fuck Sunny, can you keep it in the realm of professional for just a few hours?”

“Yah dude, it’s not like you’re actually going to do anything about it anyways, I’ve seen you attempting to talk to girls and your game is non-existent” Wyatt chimes in with a chuckle.

“There’s nothing wrong with my game! Slow and steady wins the race” Sunny winks at Rey and it only adds to Ben’s annoyance with the two constables, steady simmering under the surface from the night before.

“Don’t be fooled Rey, he’s only acting like this around you because you’re not technically a girl. His game is ninety-nine percent awkward silence and tragically timed dad jokes. Drives those gorgeous single girls right into my waiting arms. You’re the best wingman ever Jones.” Ren is clearly getting under Sunny’s skin, as he reaches over and smacks him gently with his riding crop.

“What do you mean I’m technically not a girl?” Rey sounds aggravated.

“You’re one of us and a St. John. You’re persona non grata as far as our dicks are concerned”

“Fucking rights!” Wyatt glowers at them from where he is standing next to Bebe after helping Rey mount. “Don’t you ever talk about your dick and my sister in the same fucking sentence again Ren! You too Jones. Be like Captain Solo, show some god damn respect”

Ben and Rey’s eyes meet for just a glimpse, the elephant in the room suddenly crushing him under foot. They will have to talk about this. Wyatt’s over protectiveness of his baby sister is just another layer of complicated added to the precarious situation they had both created for themselves.

“But you’re totally a hottie Mountie too, there will be dudes just fawning all over you after we show you off today.” Attari is circling Rey on his horse, sizing her up.

“Sorry, not interested in parade groupies or whatever these people are.”

“C’mmon rook, it’s probably been a while since you’ve gotten any with captain cockblock over there always hovering.  You’re a dime though, Wyatt’s gotta leave for training camp one of these days and then they’ll come for you.” Rey’s face is now twenty shades of red, clearly distraught at where this conversation is going.

“Holy fucking hell Ren!” even Sunny has the good sense to put an end to this slippery slope dialogue barreling downhill towards a human resources nightmare. Not to mention Wyatt St. John making his way quickly with a dark glare on his face to where Ren sits mounted on Obi.

“That’s enough.” Ben bellows and Wyatt stops in his tracks.

“Rey, you and Bebe will lead us. Don’t worry, she knows the route. Let’s get this over with” Ben scowls and gets up on Vader, flag staff in hand.  

These idiots are going to be the death of him.

The entire procession only takes about half hour, but the guys were right; there were a lot of girls in the crowd and they were ogled, whistled at and cat called. Rey also received her fair share of attention from the males in the crowd, to no one’s surprise and Wyatt’s increased exasperation.

As soon as they got back to the stables and finished grooming their horses, Rey and Wyatt took off – likely to get Rey fitted for a chastity belt on the way home - leaving Ben feeling like he will never get to talk to her alone.

He knew what he had to do, even if it wasn’t completely on the up-and-up ethics wise.

***

Ben arrived at the Resistance around 6:30 after he indulged himself with a long nap; he’d left Stevie there in the morning and he didn’t mind getting some puppy time in before dinner. In truth, he wanted to come early and scope out this _Finn_ whom his mother thinks is just so perfect for Rey.

He hears her soft voice behind him, soft like a wind chime in a summer breeze “Hi Ben”

“Hey rook, long time no see” he turns around and he feels like the air has been sucked out of his lungs. She’s breath taking. She’s wearing a sweet short sleeve white top tucked into the tiniest dark leather skirt he has ever seen, highlighting the tanned long legs she’s been hiding under their revoltingly unflattering work pants and jeans. Her hair is tied in a lose top knot and her subdued make up is just enough to highlight her stunning features.

She’s a perfect mix of a porcelain doll and a vixen.

He’s staring at her like a total idiot as she sits down across from him and gives Stevie a quick pet.

“So, any sign of our dates?”

Ben can see Leia making her way over with a young man who is a little too fit and attractive for Ben’s piece of mind. “Well her comes cupid and I’m guessing that one’s yours?”

“Hey kids, you cleaned up nicely! Rey you are just a vision!” for once Leia isn’t exaggerating, as she leans in to give Rey a tight hug.

“Thank you Leia”

“This is Finn! Finn, this is Rey. She’s British, just like you. Isn’t it so serendipitous that you just happened to be in here on the same night?”

_Oh Finn didn’t know this was a date and now is trapped. Classic Leia meddling. Her acting skills are getting pretty good but they aren’t enough to fool this guy._

“And this is my son, Ben Solo.” He stands up to shake Finn’s hand, happy to find that he still has the size advantage over the younger man.

“You’re Ben Solo. THE Ben Solo? Hart trophy winner and first overall draft pick Ben Solo.”

“Stop Finn, you’ll make that impossibly huge head of his get even bigger.” Leia rolls her eyes but somewhere in there Ben can see her beaming with pride, as she always did when it came to his accomplishments.

“I’m a forward at Wisconsin, the ass whoopin you laid on the Badgers in your sophomore year is legendary still. “

“Oh, do you know my brother as well?” Rey beamed up at him.

“Who’s your brother?”

“Wyatt St. John.”

“WHAT! Is he here? Is he coming here I mean? Like later? Is this where he hangs out?

“Um, maybe later. He was still asleep when I left the house.”

“He LIVES here?” Clearly a hockey fan

“Finn! Don’t be weird. Oh here she is!” Leia waves over the girl whom Ben assumes is his date, and he exhales deeply, hoping this is over quickly.

His mother holds a hand around her and Ben has to admit that she is a very attractive girl. Fairly tall, blonde with big blue eyes and a substantial cleavage, she’s just the type of girl he normally would hook up with. But now, he just glances at her with a quick _Hey_ as she sits down next to him. His dating life is now clearly defined into two time periods: before Rey and Rey.

_You’re not dating her; she’s your rookie and very much off limits. Idiot._

He’s also deliberating how many times he will be addressing himself as such.

_Probably until you stop acting like one Solo._

“Kaydel here is from LA originally, but moved here to be a professional snowboarder.”

Sure.

“You kids sit down, I’ll send Rosie over with some drinks and menus.”

“So, you’re from LA huh? I’m new in town also.” Rey is being sweet to his date, showing genuine interest in making her comfortable.

“Well, I’ve been here for a couple months already and it’s all sort of old to me now. Not much to do in this town during the summer.”

“See and I love the quiet, the mountains, the nature; it’s all so relaxing.” Rey is still smiling but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“I feel like I might die of boredom to be honest. At least being a bartender I get to see a lot of new faces, but it’s basically the same ol’ conversation.”

_She’s fun. Thanks Leia._

“Certainly a different pace than LA” he then says and instantly decides that this will be his only contribution to this conversation.

“You could say that! You can’t even get a decent fish taco here!” Ben doesn’t need to look at Rey; he can’t hold back his eye roll and it makes her giggle so softly.

“Each to their own I guess.” Rey sees to actually be offended by the blonde, which makes Ben smile. He loves Banff and Canada in general and doesn’t take too kindly to anyone bad mouthing it. Watching Rey get annoyed about it is a huge turn on for him.

_Is there anything about her that isn’t a huge turn on to you, you massive man child?_

“So how do you like retirement Ben? I actually met you the other day at the game.” He’s beginning to feel like he’s on a date with Finn, who seems to have a non-exhaustive list of questions for him.

“Oh?”

“Yes, I play for the First Order.”

“Oh” Ben doesn’t remember him at all, but his preoccupation at the time was Rey and the head injury he had given her. Him being with the First Order does present a bit of an issue.

“Hey guys! Leia sent over some of our house special for today, Aalderan Saison.  Do you want to order or do you need a bit more time?” Rose is as sweet and bubbly as ever.

It seemed Finn’s fawning over Ben had ceased the moment Rose had come to take his order. Finn appeared to be really taken with the petite beauty and forgot all about his man crush.

_Thank fuck!_

Keydel spots a group of her friends and she goes over to chat them up. Ben watched her for a few seconds entertain herself taking selfies and face spacing them or whatever the fuck kids do these days and he concluded that she had zero interest in him.

_Good!_

He and Rey were sitting across from each other and he couldn’t stop looking at her. She wasn’t making it any easier, stealing glances at him every so often, her cheeks a lovely flushed pink. It could be from the beer sure, but Ben’s own face is likely just as flushed because of their proximity to each other.

He shifts in his seat and suddenly his knees are touching hers. She lifts her gaze up at him, peering at him through a thicket of long lashes, smiles and bites her lip, which makes his brain short circuit. He’s so intoxicated by her presence, by the contact and all he wants to do is lean over and kiss that beautiful mouth he’s been staring at for the better part of an hour.

_Off limits! Idiot idiot idiot!_

Rey got up to go to the bathroom and he and Finn sat there, facing each other in somewhat awkward silence, Finn’s eyes still glued to Rose, tracking her around the room.

Kaydel returned from wherever she was, eyes still glued to the phone. If this would’ve been a real date, this was the time Ben usually made an excuse about having some urgent police business to attend to and would leave.

One time he had told his date he needed to go let his dog out, a dog which of course, didn’t exist at the time, and so faced with either being caught in a lie or having to endure another few hours of idle chit chat, he chose to stay. That’s how he had been introduced to Paige Tico, who was actually a very cool girl and had become a good friend since that disaster of a night.

She still bugs him about it from time to time, but he’s got plenty of dirt on her too. Why Dameron hasn’t made his move on her yet is beyond him. Even now, as Ben is listening to Keydel drone on and on about her Instagram or whatever it is that’s occupying her hummingbird attention span now, he can see Paige giving Dameron her “come get me” look. To which he is somehow incredibly oblivious, even though he’s expressed on many occasions how much he entertains the idea of the eldest Tico as more than a friend.

Really, if anyone should be on a date with him and Rey it should be them, not these two buffoons.

Rey comes back to the table, but she looks pale, the sparkle from her eyes dulled.

“Are you feeling sick Rey?”

“A  little bit yah, I might have to call it a night soon.” She answers him but seems to purposely avoid eye contact with him, which strikes him as odd.

It’s almost like something has changed in the last 5 minutes, that electricity they had both felt somehow turned into frost. But why?

He has so many questions for her and he’s utterly confused. She’s clearly not having any fun anymore and excuses herself after maybe ten more minutes, rushing out and not giving him the chance to walk her out.

He left Keydel and Finn at the Resistance, using Stevie’s lack of a walk as an excuse to take his leave. Finn seemed significantly more affected by his departure than Keydel.

He finally makes it home and starts pacing up and down the drive way, Stevie watching him with a curious look on her face. Finally, he makes up his mind and pulls his phone out.

_ B: Hey, it’s Ben. Are you awake?  _

_ R: How did you get my number? _

_B: I’m a cop?_ He had gotten her number out of her personnel file last night, certain he’d broken their code of ethics but not really giving a fuck. She had left so suddenly and he got such a weird vibe from her and it’s bugging him.

_ R: Lol, sorry that came off a lot ruder than I intended.  _

_ B: I know it’s late, I’m sorry if I woke you, I just wanted to see if you’re alright. _

_ R: Oh thank you, yes I just got a little nauseous. _

_ B: Well you did get a decent head injury, you might have a concussion. _

_ R: I’ll keep an eye on it, thanks for your concern. _

Why is she being so cold? Is this how she texts? No this is something else and he’s not liking it one bit.

_ B: To be totally honest, I texted you because think we should maybe talk about what happened last night? _

_ R: Sure. I’m glad you brought it up actually. I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page. _

_ B: And what page is that Rey? _

_ R: Umm that we maybe got super carried away and should try to be more professional. _

_ B: Ok.  _

_ B: Yah of course  _

_ B: Chalk it up to a lapse in judgement. _

_ R: Right. I’m glad we talked, I mean can you imagine if those guys would’ve walked in just then? Or my brother? _

_ B: He’s a crazy man. He’s just trying to watch out for you.  _

_ R: So, maybe we just forget about what happen and start fresh? _

_ B: Sure.  _

_ R: Maybe try being friends? _

_ B: Sounds good. _

_ R: Are you upset with me? _

_ B: No. You’re right. Of course you’re right.  _

_ R: Friends is good right? _

_ B: Friends is the best! _

_ R: Ok,I’m glad we talked! See you on Tuesday friend?  _ _ J  _

_ B: You bet! _

Ben is staring at his phone, utterly confused.

_What. The Actual. Fuck?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you to Clever Pudding for the Mountie MountMe tag! it's awesomeness!  
> Also, Aalderan Saison is a TM of safetythirst that I was allowed to shamelessly steal.   
> Banff does have the absolute best Santa Parade there is! I could be biased so you should check it out!  
> There are no other parades. But there should be! The world needs more parades!   
> Finally...don't hate me! The next update will be Rey's POV and clarify some things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened??  
> Rey's POV and Canada Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berry and Nickles - always being cheerleaders, even when Benff blows up! 
> 
> ***Warning***  
> There is explicit mention of drug use and women being catty bitches.

She should be getting to sleep; tomorrow is Canada Day and they are all on duty down at the Laser Floyd show.

The last month has flown by as she’s kept herself busy moving all her things into Wyatt’s home and spending loads of quality time getting to know Finn and Rose and the rest of the Resistance crew. They went on hikes, bike rides and they attended all of the Knights’ hockey games as she was now an integral part of their peanut gallery.

She was happy here, happy to spend so much time with Wyatt and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she fit in with a group.

Everything was turning up roses.

Everything except work.

Work was torture.

Seeing Ben almost every day for hours on end, making idle small talk while trying so hard to keep her hands to herself was her own personal brand of waterboarding.

Rey is sitting on her window banquette, watching the stunning June sun disappear behind the frosted mountain peaks, mindlessly gnawing at her finger nails.

She’s been trapped in this routine since the night of their double date, when she returned home with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rey can’t stop fiddling with her phone, trying and failing to not do what has become her secret shameful bed time ceremony in the past five weeks.

She saved their conversation from that night and every so often she will sit on her perch and read through it again, analyzing every word and every single moment of those first days in Banff, picking at the scab over and over, never giving the wound a chance to heal.

_ B: Hey, it’s Ben. Are you awake?  _

She had been so startled to see the text message from the unknown number. Somehow he knew she was trying to dodge him.

_ R: How did you get my number? _

_ B: I’m a cop?  _

_ R: Lol, sorry that came off a lot ruder than I intended.  _

_ B: I know it’s late, I’m sorry if I woke you, I just wanted to see if you’re alright. _

_ R: Oh thank you, yes I just got a little nauseous. _

_ B: Well you did get a decent head injury, you might have a concussion. _

_ R: I’ll keep an eye on it, thanks for your concern. _

Not a lie. She felt like throwing up for the last part of date night although it had nothing to do with the concussion. Him showing such sweet concern about her well-being was making it worse. Much, much worse.

_ B: To be totally honest, I texted you because think we should maybe talk about what happened last night? _

_ R: Sure. I’m glad you brought it up actually. I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page. _

_ B: And what page is that Rey? _

_The page where I am a total idiot and got carried away into having an all-out, head on collision crush on my boss, smoked pot and made out with him senselessly on the first day on the job._

_ R: Umm that we maybe got super carried away and should try to be more professional. _

_ B: Ok.  _

_ B: Yah of course  _

_ B: Chalk it up to a lapse in judgement. _

The puck hitting her head had felt better than the last comment. Her instinct had been right then. To him, it was just a moment of weakness, nothing more.

_ R: Right. I’m glad we talked, I mean can you imagine if those guys would’ve walked in just then? Or my brother? _

_ B: He’s a crazy man. He’s just trying to watch out for you.  _

Wyatt is crazy and the definition of overprotective.

_ R: So, maybe we just forget about what happen and start fresh? _

_ B: Sure.  _

_ R: Maybe try being friends? _

_ B: Sounds good. _

_ R: Are you upset with me? _

_ B: No. You’re right. Of course you’re right.  _

_ R: Friends is good right? _

_ B: Friends is the best! _

Friends is the WORST! UGH! She puffs a long frustrated breath out, scrunching her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them while her teary eyes are still concentrating on her phone.

Why did he agree so easily? Because he didn’t care, he was obviously relieved that she had cleared it up. She should always trust her gut.

_ R: Ok,I’m glad we talked! See you on Tuesday friend?  _ _ J  _

_ B: You bet! _

He might as well had slapped her.

Why did she continue to do this to herself? She had made the right decision. She was too invested in him and allowed the tide of emotions sweep her out to sea.

She could practically see how relieved his face must’ve been after their text chat. He never laid a single hand on her after that, although his dark gaze was so intense, every time he looked at her she felt like she was going to burn.

No matter how she spends her days, no matter how many hikes she and Finn go on, no matter how much trashy TV her and Rose and Paige watch on her days off, no matter how many hours she works, her days always end the same. Her, sitting up here perched up like a mag pie, obsessing.

_She couldn’t look away from him and as soon as Kaydel and Finn got distracted, she had stopped pretending she was interested in anything or anyone else but him. Ben looked so delicious, his wavy black hair falling around his face perfectly, and for once he wasn’t wearing dark colours. He looked like desert and after the night before she was a woman starved._

_She had purposely rubbed her knees on each side of his, thirsting for any kind of contact with his body. He liked the touch just as much as she had; his blown pupils were a good indication but when he parted his lips ever so slightly and pinned her with his chocolate eyes, she knew he was into it._

_She had to leave him for a few minutes; after savoring that delicious beer Leia had given them, she had drunk a couple more pints of it and her teeny tiny bladder couldn’t take it anymore._

_Rey rushed over to the washroom and found it completely free and burst into the first free stall. She was adjusting her skirt in the aftermath, when she heard a group of girls coming in._

_“Did you see the hashtag this year? Mountie MountMe? Hilarious!”_

_“I gotta say, I would let any of them mount me”_

_“Haven’t they though?” there are three of them, all cackling._

_“Hey! Not all of them. I haven’t gotten to Solo yet.”_

_Rey froze in her tracks, unable to move. She was full on, shamelessly eavesdropping._

_“Let me know when you do and I’ll send you a care basket and an invite to the support group.”_

_“What”_

_“He’s a major man whore. He’s fucked his way through every permanent and temporary resident in Banff and Canmore and that’s just since he retired. His numbers must be astronomical.”_

_“I also heard he’s screwed his own family out of a bunch of money and went into business with that lizard Anton Snoke. The man has no heart.”_

_Rey hadn’t realized she’d been chewing on her fingernails, her pristine manicure a thing of the past. Much like her sanity, apparently._

_“He’s a fucking mess though, upstairs I mean. Completely emotionally unavailable, a true disciple of the church of fuck-and-chuck”_

_Their giggles were in such sharp contrast with their poisonous words, it made Rey’s head spin._

_“So why does anyone bother with him? You know Kaydel is on a date with him right now.”_

_“Well, several reasons. First, he’s a really really good lay. It’s like, he can’t use his words and he’s dead inside so he just puts all his energy into fucking.”_

_“Yah, and he’s umm..proportionate.”_

_“Phas, you are scandalous!” the first voice again; the most annoying of the bunch._

_“Did you say Kaydel is on a date with him? It kind of looked like he was more into that other chick at the table. The plain one with legs up to her neck and zero body fat.”_

_Rey’s breath hitched in her throat, her entire body stiffening. Were they talking about her?_

_“No, Kaydel got Leia to set her up with him. Legs-for-days is the new constable.”_

_“Besides, Solo is into tits and Kaydel’s got plenty of that. She’s on the hunt and she’s like a god damn barracuda when it comes to men. He’s as good as taken. At least for the time being.”_

_“I don’t buy it; he’s too fucked up to make it in any kind of a relationship for any amount of time. He’s totally a sex addict.”_

_“Well at least she gets that dick though.”_

_“And a few nights out. I told you, that man is loaded!”_

_The cackles continued as the three girls went out the door, completely unaware of her presence._

_Rey was seething, her hands shaking from the adrenaline. How dare these hyenas talk about him this way. He’s a good man and a kind person, not an item to be so callously discussed and objectified._

_She couldn’t believe that he would treat his family with anything but love and respect, considering how he had treated her and Wyatt. Those bitches didn’t know what they were talking about!_

_But what they said about him, about his emotional issues, about him being unable to be in a relationship, the apparently astronomical number of women he’s taken to bed …those are all scary things to her. Because…_

_She’s not his type._

_She’s not good enough for him._

_She’s already in over her head._

_He will chew her up and spit her out._

_Hot tears stain her cheeks and she decides that self-preservation is more important than answering the what-ifs about the two of them._

_Rey wipes her face as she checks herself over in the mirror. Those girls were right, she is severely lacking in the boob department._

_Lacking in a lot of departments._

_She made her excuses and tried not to look at him anymore, tried to not read into the look he gave her as she was coming up with her excuses, a mix of concern and disappointment._

_He wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. But she couldn’t give in, she would be ruined, like a tiny unsuspecting bug trapped in a spider’s web. So she decided to save herself._

And what had she accomplished really? Other than pushing Ben away. She was still suffering, still trapped in the web, stuck and miserable, waiting for the spider that never came.

She let out a long sigh and turned away from the window, tucking herself in her bed. Tomorrow would be yet another long day and she would be around him for twelve hours, out of the office, just the two of them.

They were also going to the Calgary Stampede in a few days, where Ren and Jones were in the Saturday Rodeo opening show – whatever that means – so they were all going for the weekend to support them and check out the festivities.

More time around Ben, more torture.

Rey fell asleep hugging her pillow to her chest, promising herself that she would delete those texts and stop doing this.

***

Laser Floyd at the Cascade Gardens was an absolute shit show and a nightmare to police. There were people everywhere, lounging on blankets and fold-out chair, shamelessly consuming open liquor and smoking pot, clearly forgetting they were in a public park.

“They didn’t forget; they just don’t care Rey.” Those were the first words he had spoken to her since they’ve left the station, his mood particularly ripe today.

He sounded as exhausted as she felt.

They continued to walk around the park, trying to encourage the good people to keep the level of illegal activity at a minimum. She’d seen Ben roll his eyes when he spotted a couple drinking out of a sun screen bottle but he just kept walking and left them to it.

He kind of reminds her of Eeyore at this point, walking around with his shoulders sagging as if he had his own personal tiny storm cloud following him around, drenching him with invisible rain.

The park is now completely dark and officially out of their control. There are only six of them to what looks to be at least two thousand people. Rey is also quite certain that Jones and Ren have mutinied and probably joined the crowd somewhere.

She had to give it to these Canadians though, this was a really fun way to spend their country’s birthday. And the people were lovely! She and Ben had been walking, making their rounds, sweating in their service uniforms and several people had offered them bottles of water, Tim’s ice caps and fruit snacks.

She didn’t think anything was out of place when a handsome man about her age had offered her a bag of gummy bears. It was a welcomed treat and she had been snacking on them for the last half hour.

The crowd was getting rowdier as the event organizers got up on the improvised stage to announce the show was about to start and she skulked over to where Ben was leaning on the fence, sipping his extra- large Tim’s coffee.

_How is he drinking hot coffee it’s like 1000 degrees!_

Rey leans on the fence mirroring his stance with one leg bent at the knee, foot propped up on the concrete base. They had a birds’ eye view of most of the crowd as well as the stage.

Everything is fine.

The music finally started with _Comfortably Numb,_ a Pink Floyd classic and an obvious crowd pleaser given their hollering and whistling and the sudden, pungent thickening of the air around them.

To be fair, the smoke was making the bright green and blue lasers even more vivid. She felt hypnotized by the colorful, shift shaping geometric patterns in the clear blue velvet summer sky and began swaying to the music, letting her body relax.

The bright green and cheerful blue bled into each other and slowed down to the rhythm of _Wish You Were Here_ and her mind went back to the man standing next to her, the man whose mere presence made her stomach tighten in a knot. Being on the verge of retching was making this awkward proximity almost unbearable.

“Rey, what happened?” his voice is barely a whisper and she can’t face him as the words stumble out of her mouth.

“You’re just so far out of my league Ben. You’re a famous hockey pro, RCMP captain and a legend in this town. And I am just a rookie, a nobody.”

“Where is this even coming from? You’re not nobody Rey, not to me.”

He reaches over to cup her face in his enormous hands, and brushes away her tears with his thumbs. When had she started crying?

“Ben, I don’t want to be trapped in your web.”

“I don’t entirely understand what that means.”

“I’m so uncomfortable.”

“I hate that so much Rey, I really don’t want to make you feel that way. Can you just please talk to me?”

She can hear him but can’t stop her fidgeting.

“Oh my god how do you stand these uniforms! They are so unnecessarily bulky and hot. Why do we need to wear Kevlar to this?” this is a pathetic attempt at changing the subject, seeing as how the cat was already out of the bag.

Her voice is so whiney and strange sounding, she can hear herself talk and it almost sounds like an echo.

“Seriously, do you know what’s happening under here?” she points to her own chest and wipes sweat of her brow while continuing to motion with her hands. “This is all sweat in here. I’ve been sweating my ass off all day, walking around with this heat blanket on and somehow it seems to be getting even hotter.”

“Like you.”

_So that happened_. Apparently she no longer has a thought filter.

“Pardon?” his voice cracks and his brows furrow questioning her.

“You. And your hotness. Are making me crazy!”

_Did that coffee have some sort of fucking truth serum in it?_

“Ben, I’m so confused and I’ve been so wretched and all I really want to kiss you.”

He steps in closer, eliminating all the distance between their bodies and he’s towering over her, his lips parted and sparkling eyes pinning her in place, examining every millimeter of her face and she closes her eyes, waiting for him to lower his mouth to hers and put her out of her misery.

“Rey? Where did you get that candy?” he asks her and points to the bag of gummies she has nearly devoured, although she hadn’t realized they were out of her pocket and in her hand again.

She shrugs and throws another one down the hatch. “Some dude gave them to me.”

“What _dude_?” he’s standing alert, looking around as if he could actually identify anyone in this fluffy haze.

 “I don’t know, some young guy. He came to say hi and told me I was cute and gave me this baggy full of gummies.” She holds out the bag to show him and he snatches it out of her hands, stuffing it in his pants pocket and scowling.

“Rey! Did it not concern you at all that this candy came in a generic plastic baggie? These are edibles.”

“You’re an edible”

“Holy shit, how many did you eat?”

She shrugs with amusement “I dunno…all of them? Why are you being so loud and judgy, you’re making me feel really paranoid. Why don’t we just dance?”

She sways slowly and threads her fingers with his.

He doesn’t let go and it makes her heart flutter. Actually, it feels like she’s swallowed a whole swarm of sleeping bees and they are now awake and fluttering inside her chest.

“Ok sweetheart you said all of that out loud. You’re totally fucked up.”

“Ben I’m really nervous and sweaty and kind of hungry.” She could feel her mood changing as she couldn’t focus her attention anymore, time slowing down and speeding up in chunks, making her feel out of control.

“It’s ok sweetheart, you’re just really stoned. Let’s get you out of here.”

He hasn’t taken his hand away as he starts walking away and she clasps it with both of hers, as if she’s drowning and he’s her life line.

He turns around and smiles at her reassuringly, his face the only clear thing she can focus on as they come to a sudden stop in a less populated, quiet area.

 “We’re going to get out of here. I’m going to text Wyatt and tell him you’re sleeping at my house. You can sit and chill out and ride this out. This is no place to experience your first real high.”

She’s high. That’s what that is. She’s in her service blues and high as a fucking kite at a Laser Floyd concert.

“Oh my!”

He laughs a little and engulfs her in his arms, still holding her hand and bringing it to her lower back to meet his. Ben lowers his head and she can feel his hot breath tickling the side of her face and her ear, swaying both of them gently side to side.

“I’ll take care of you sweetheart.”

Just as he finished whispering to her, the fireworks started, the loud booming and cracking of red and white celestial sparkles mirrored her heart’s quivering.

Stoned or not, she was not going to let him go again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edibles - marijuana candy, cookies, gummies...whatever. Don't try them for the first time around people. They won't make you sick but they will turn you into a puddle of nerves and hungers. 
> 
> In real life, RCMP officers would not accept treats from rando's at a concert.
> 
> You are not allowed to drink alcohol and smoke weed in a public park at any time in Alberta. 
> 
> The Calgary Stampede - 10 days of absolute mayhem! Calgary Stops working, we all wear jeans, plaid and cowboy hats and day drink!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey get a few moments alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berry and Nickles, my beauties, the original BENFF OGs, your love of these bears inspires me to churn out these updates every week!
> 
> All you lovely readers who comment, message me, send me inspiration photos and in general support this story, I thank you so so much and I hope I can continue to bring you back!

Ben was holding Rey as tightly as he could, his one hand interlaced with hers behind her back, other arm tightly wrapped around her shoulders, creating a sensory barrier to keep her from getting over-stimulated and _freaking the fuck out._

He just knew there was something weird going on when she started fidgeting and raving about how hot she was under her uniform. It had been unseasonably hot during the day but at night it cooled down significantly.

When he looked at her glazed, half lidded eyes he knew; even before he spotted the gummy bears she was leisurely munching on, somehow not tasting the foul flavor of the marijuana.

She ate a lot. Really though, for a rookie, one is more than enough. She was clearly starting to be uncomfortable and paranoid, sweating profusely and making no sense.

_Trippin' balls._

He needed to get her out of the crowded, loud park before she started getting frames and greened out.

Ben texted Jones and told him Rey wasn’t feeling well and he was going to get her out of the park, leaving him in charge.

These things are generally uneventful and Ben had it on good authority that Jones and Ren were well loved at these events due to their less than strict policing.

He let go of Rey but continued to hold her hand, towing her behind him through the crowds, not saying a word until they made it to the cruiser.

Peering around to ensure no one was watching them, he opened the passenger door and helped her inside, reaching over her to buckle her in with her seat belt.

His breath hitched as his face turned to hers. He was so close and she was looking at him with those pretty eyes and licked her pink lips as an invitation. He just needed to reach a few inches and he would be on her, getting what he’s wanted for the last five weeks.

He stopped himself however, brushing his thumb across the apple of her cheek, making her smile as she leaned into his touch.

No, this would be so wrong. Especially because she was the one who had put the breaks on things, he would be taking advantage and that’s not his style.

He pulls himself out of the car, closes the door and walks around to the driver’s side, cursing himself under his breath for how weak and foolish he’s being.  

Ben doesn’t even bother to stop by the station and grab their change of clothes or his vehicle;’ he drives straight to Canmore, to his home, where Rey can sit in one of his adirondack chairs and relax until her high wears off.

She’s not paying any attention, her head bobbing to a non-existent tune, watching the road side lights as they drive by, a goofy but sweet smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

As soon as he parks the cruiser in his driveway, he exhales with relief. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath the entire time, but this experience had made him nervous. Rey is an RCMP officer; if anyone would’ve noticed how high she was while in uniform and on duty, she would probably get reprimanded and kicked off the force.

Alas, here they are, safe and sound.

“Home sweet home rook, let’s get you inside.”

She’s melted into the chair so he has to walk back around to her side, unbuckle her and get her out of the cruiser, holding both of her hands as she slowly slinks out of the vehicle.

“How are you doing Rey? Can you focus on me?”

She just nods and grins widely at him, her eyes sparkling up at him excessively, exaggerated by the effects of the drugs.

“Sweetheart this is important. I need your firearm. I will un-holster it for you and you can have it back in the morning ok?”

Rey nods and smiles.

_Very agreeable this one. So easy to take advantage._

That’s when he decided that she was never allowed to partake in this kind of mischief ever again, not if he wasn't present. He’s not overly sure of how he would enforce such as rule, since she wasn’t _his_ and even if she was, she’s not the kind of girl who would take kindly to being told what to do.

_Semantics. This is for her own good._

Ben takes her gun and removes the utility belt from around her hips, carrying them in one hand, other arm clutched by Rey’s tiny grippy paws. She reminds him of a kitten, small and sweet and very very very skiddish. He has to handle her gently so she doesn’t get spooked.

She follows him inside the house and he sits her down on one of his kitchen chairs so he can put the weapons away and secure them in his safe, leaving Rey under the careful watch of Stevie.

He walks back into his kitchen just in time to see Rey squished into the chair as the dog happily climbs in her lap. Shockingly, the puppy doesn’t care in the slightest that Rey is jittery, and her licking, pawing and general “puppy-ness” is making Rey very skittish.

“Stevie! Get down girl! Jesus, what do they even teach you at doggie day care?”

The dog gives him a cursory look, pinning her ears back and desperately trying to curl herself into a comfortable position, while still having full access to Rey’s face, which is completely covered in slobber at this point.

_Zero fucks given eh?_

Ben opens his pantry and takes out a bag of dog treats, which has peaked Stevie’s interest as she faces him with an ear bent quizzically.

“Ok girl, if you want this, you have to go outside.” He moves to his back door and tosses the bone shaped biscuits into the yard, tracked immediately by the black bolt of fur.

Rey is still smooshed in his chair, eyes wide and laughing hysterically.

He sighs.

_This is going to be a long night._

 But her laughing is much better than freaking out so he will take it.

“Oh shit, you’re a mess! I’ll get you something to change into alright?”

Again, she just nods and grins at him, completely non-verbal, liquefied into the chair.

_Awesome._

Ben changes in a pair of jeans that are just slightly ripped in places from wear and tear and a plaid shirt that he cuffs to his elbows. He takes a moment to inventory his closet and finds something that Rey could wear.

Pants are out of the question, as is her walking around his house pant-less. Although…would that really be so wrong.

_Yes. Idiot!_

He finds a pair of gym shorts that should work and a red flannel shirt that will be more like a blanket on her, but it’ll do.

He finds her sitting in the chair still, watching through the window as Stevie entertains herself with a toy on the back deck.

“Here’s something to wear that will make you more comfortable; these are mine so they will not fit you, but they won’t be as restrictive as the uniform and they aren't covered in dog drool.”

“Thank you” she finally speaks, which is progress. She’s still as high as a kite, but is starting to come down a bit.

She’s looking up at him through her thick lashes, eyes still glazed and red rimmed, the fine smile lines at the corners of her eyes accentuated. “Ben, can you help me take my clothes off?”

_Shit.Shit.Shit!_

He’s almost panicking because he hasn’t thought this through when he had suggested that she change and touching her body without taking what he wants is a battle he is not confident he can win.

“Um…sure?”  he barely stammers the words.

He offers his hands to pull her up. The Kevlar vest comes off first and Rey is visibly relieved to have the weight removed from her tiny body.

That was the easy part. Now he’s fumbling with her shirt buttons, somehow managing to undo all of them without tearing it off her and pawing those tiny perfect breasts of hers. He’s thought about taking that shirt right off her more times than he’d care to admit, watching her go about her work diligently.

_Like a creep._

He needs to continue chastising himself and distract himself from what he’s doing, but it’s so difficult with her so close to him, her sweet scent filling his nostrils and permeating his every cell.

Thankfully, she’s wearing a standard white cotton shirt under the uniform so his self-control doesn’t need to be tested to the limits just yet.

She pulls on his shirt and it’s massive, draped on her like a tarp, reaching down and brushing her thighs just about her knees.

“I think I can do the pants myself”

_Thank fuck!_

“Um...good. Ok you do that, I will go make us a snack, I assume you’re hungry?”

“Oh my god, yes! starving!!!”

Of course she is, he’s never seen anyone eat as much as this girl on a daily basis. Other than her brother.

Her brother who would shoot him and mount him on his wall as a trophy if he ever had an inkling of what was constantly going through his mind when it comes to Rey.

While his brain is occupied administering a good old fashioned scolding, his hands are busy preparing a feast for her. He has popcorn popping in the microwave, cherries and strawberries with chocolate dip and fresh cinnamon buns drizzled with cream cheese icing that Leia made for him this morning.

This should probably do.

“Ben?” he turns around from the counter where he had been toiling to see her walk up with no pants on, wearing the shirt like a dress.

“Those pants were scratchy and I didn’t like them.”

“No pants then.”

She smiles again and looks prepared to say something when her eyes meet the food.

“Is that for us? Do I smell popcorn?”

“Yup. Ten seconds and it’s done. Do you want to sit outside? I could start a fire and we can just chill out, watch the stars…”

“That sounds perfect. I would love that.”

He loves the way she looks at him right now, like she’s in awe of him, like she may still want him the way he wanted her.

_No, she really doesn’t. She’s fucking stoned and you are the source of munchies._

He clears his throat and breaks eye contact with her, dumping the buttery popcorn into a wooden bowl and hands it to her.

“Can you carry this outside Rey? I’ll grab the other stuff and some drinks for us. Maybe just juice for you though.”

She smirks at him and greedily dips her tiny hand into the bowl and stuff a fistful of popcorn in her mouth as she slowly saunters to the back deck.

The July nigh air is warm enough for them not to need coats; or pants, apparently. The sky has stayed clear of clouds, allowing them to get lost in admiration of the infinite clusters of bright stars, their beauty accentuated by the sharp scent of fresh balsam, pine and wild flowers saturating their senses.

Rey takes a seat in one of the chairs by the fire pit, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping the blanket she found around her legs as he scrambles to light the fire.

 The popcorn bowl is secured in her lap and he knows it’s more than likely he will not get any of it.

Satisfied with the fire he’s built, flames flickering and wood crackling into the night air, he takes his seat next to her, taking a well-earned swig of his beer.

They spend the next half hour in complete comfortable silence, watching the stars’ dance, enjoying each other’s proximity.

“Thank you Ben” her voice startles him, forcing him to face her.

“Are you still pretty fucked up?”

She giggles and shakes her head.

“Not as much I don’t think. That was so crazy!”

He barks a laugh, relieved she’s coming back to her senses. “That’ll teach you to take candy from greasy strangers.”

“He wasn’t greasy, he seemed so nice.”

“To be fair, he probably assumed you knew what he was offering you.”

She sighs, taking her eyes away from his. “I am the worst cop ever! I have no idea what I’m doing!”

“You’re a rookie Rey, it’s sort of expected.”

“But life in general has me completely stumped. You guys all have your shit together and I can barely function as an adult.  I literally needed a baby sitter tonight.”

He scoffs at that; he is far from having his life sorted out.

She looks at him with wide eyes and gently grabs his forearm “Oh Ben, I’m so sorry I completely ruined your Canada Day plans!”

“I was planning on doing this exact thing as soon as our shift was done. So no, you didn’t ruin anything. Actually…”

“I’m glad I’m here” she finished his thought. Should he prod her again? He doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable and yet he needs to know.

“Can I ask you something?”

She’s focused in on him, waiting as he takes another swig of his now third beer, liquid courage pooling in his chest.

“What happened? Did I come on too strongly or did I say anything to upset you? I just need to know what I did, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and I really do want us to be friends.”

She sighs deeply and scrunches her eyes, suddenly unable to look at him.

“Ben, you didn’t do anything. I just…everything happened so quickly and I overheard a conversation I shouldn’t have and I was so confused because I had all these incredibly strong feelings for you and I was just overwhelmed...”

She’s kind of babbling, but at least she’s opening up to him, finally.

“Rey, I’m sorry I got completely carried away...wait! What was the conversation that you overheard? Was it about me?”

She nods silently and wraps her arms around her shins, bringing her knees up to her chest protectively.

“Do you want to tell me? I promise you it’s probably not something I’ve never heard before, this town loves to gossip and the Solo’s have always been a favorite subject.”

“I just…it was so insulting Ben, I almost don’t want to repeat it.”

“It obviously upset you, and if something was said that would make you change your opinion about me, I think it’s only fair that I be given the chance to take the stand in my own defense. Don’t you?”

“Well that seems fair. Ok don’t be upset, I don’t know who those girls were.”

“Girls?” _oh this ought to be good._

“Yes, I overheard a group of girls in the washroom at the Resistance. They were talking about you and how you basically go through girls like you change socks. I mean…that’s paraphrasing, they were a lot cruder than that.”

_Perfect._

“I just got so upset the way they were talking about you, but also…also I was nervous because of what happened at the station, what we did, and I got scared.”

He’s trying to not get aggravated, but it still comes out in his tone of voice.

“So instead of talking to me about it, you just figured it would be better to shut down, walk away and pretend it never happened.”

“Please don’t be angry with me, I know I should’ve talked to you about it. But I didn’t know how. I don’t know if you know this, but we St. John’s don’t usually fair well with emotions. I was afraid.”

“You’re afraid of me.”

“Not of you. Just…this” she takes a deep breath as she’s gesticulating her finger quickly back and forth between them “whatever this thing was between us, the pull was so strong and I got nervous that you would chew me up and spit me out.”

“Well I do have that reputation!” he’s so furious, but he’s taking it out on her and he shouldn’t. He can clearly tell that his outburst has silenced her and she is visibly shrinking into the chair and away from him.

_No no no, don’t run away again._

“Rey, I’m sorry. I promised I wouldn’t get pissed off, not at you anyways. It’s mostly true, whatever you heard. I went through a dark period after I had my accident. I was so lost. I admit I was looking for affection in all the wrong places. My self-worth was tied to my career and once that was gone, all I had was my looks and as shallow and stupid as it might sound, I needed to have that constant reassurance that at least I had that left. I will always regret how I behaved and the pain I caused with my selfishness but I can’t change the past. I wish it wasn't a constant point of gossip though, I wish it would just die.”

He’s wallowing in his disgust, his feelings of inadequacy flooding him causing bile to rise in his throat.

He’s taken back to his mindset after every one of those one night stands, his self-hatred returning even stronger immediately after the physical release, flooding him with guilt and pushing him to turn and run.

“Rey, you have to know that I’ve changed. I’m not the same broken shell of a person I was three years ago. I would never treat you with anything but respect. I really am sorry that I pushed you into that kiss, I’ve just never felt that kind of pull to anyone before, it was so organic, so easy.”

“You didn’t push me Ben, I felt it too.” She pauses for just a moment “Can we start over?”

He can hear her rustling inside her blanket, watches as she stands up from her chair and sits on his lap, snuggling into his chest.

He swallows dryly and nods as his senses are completely inundated with her. His arms wrap around her shoulders, cradling her, unable to say anything.

This is confusing but he doesn’t hate it. He will hold her for as long as she wants him to, he will give her whatever she needs for as long as she needs it.

At least they talked. He hadn’t realized she was such a guarded person, not unlike himself.

He’s enjoyed feeling her weight on him, her warmth permeating him, calming him more than any drug ever had, and he has lost track of time.

“Rey?”

She’s fallen asleep on him, peace and content radiating off her, soft steady breaths and a hint of a snore were the only sounds she contributed to the symphony of soft night noises.

He spent a few more minutes immersed in his own bliss, watching her sleep as the once roaring fire was reduced to only embers, casting soft shadows on her serene face.

Ben secures her to his chest with his right arm and snakes his left under both her knees, lifting her as he stands careful to not disturb her slumber and takes her inside his house.

He thinks for a moment about placing her in his guest room but talks himself out of it. He will allow himself this one indulgence.

He gently lays her in his bed, covering her up with his comforter and slides in next to her, softly brushing the hair away from her face so he can catalogue every single aspect of her angelic expression, to commit it to memory and have access to it when she is not with him.

He’s suddenly jolted awake by the bright morning sun entering his bedroom. How could it be morning already, he just came to bed minutes ago?

Ben realizes that for the first time in recent memory he was able to fall into a deep uninterrupted sleep. Immediately he remembers the reason as he takes in the long, tanned leg that is draped over his hip, the small hand wrapped around his arm and resting on his chest and hot breath on his neck.

Rey is big spooning him. She’s more back pack than big spoon but he loves it. He strokes his palm up her thigh and gradually turns to face her just as she opens her eyes.

She’s not startled, although judging by the sudden pink glow in her cheeks, she is probably embarrassed. He doesn’t let her go of her thigh, his fingertips barely brushing above her little knee.

“Good morning.”

She smiles shyly and only gives him a _hey,_ barely louder than the coo of a dove. She’s looking into his eyes as she presses both her hands into his chest, just as reluctant as he is to part from their contact.

“I don’t want to be your friend Ben”

“I never wanted to be your friend sweetheart.”

His brain isn’t even awake yet, but he’s so tired of having to over-filter everything so he just lets himself do what comes naturally.

He leans in and kisses her softly, the tip of his tongue licking a trail on her sweet bottom lip as she opens her mouth to him, allowing his tongue to explore.

The softness of the kiss lasts for about two seconds, their pent up craving of each other’s bodies taking over, the kiss getting deeper, wetter and urgent.

His hand that was resting on her thigh quickly runs up her leg, hungrily cupping her ass as she moans in his mouth and threads her fingers in his hair.

But just as she hungrily pushes him on his back and climbs on top of him, they hear it.

The front door opens violently and a gruff voice shouts their names as Rey’s eyes are wide with surprise.

“Wyatt has a key?” she whispers.

“I’m starting to think that giving him one might’ve been a mistake.”

She giggles quietly as she stands up away from him.

“Coming?”

_Not any time soon!_

“I just need a minute”

He needs to will his now painful erection away using mind tricks, hopeful that he won’t end up with blue balls, and mentally cursing his friend for meandering over here at _six thirty in the morning!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Wyatt ever not going to be a massive cockblock? 
> 
> 1\. Frames - a direct result of being stoned. It kind of feels like time is speeding up and slowing down, and there is virtually no short term memory so it feels like time gaps (if that makes sense?)  
> 2\. Greening out - throwing up after overindulging the devil's lettuce.  
> 3\. Would being stoned at work get you fired in Canada? You bet your sweet ass! 
> 
> Oh and come say hi on Tumbr! I'm RiaRia84 on there :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Wyatt up to?  
> And a road trip to the Calgary Stampede!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berry, Nickles, the BENFF OGs, much love to you!
> 
> Atchamberlin!! Thank you so so much for Beta-ing this for me!!!!
> 
> And a big shout out to the ladies of the reylo den❤️ and reylofanfic reading club ❤️ you guys are so supportive, wonderful and do so much for the Reylo fandom!
> 
> So ....errr...there’s a dash of smut in this update. If that isn’t your cup or tea, stop reading after Ben starts fiddling with the tailgate ;)

Rey had woken up lazily with the warm sun beams creeping through the pine trees caressing her face gently and the crisp morning air wafting through the open window.

The wall of heat she was so haphazardly draped over was doing a fabulous job at keeping her warm and calm.

She should’ve been mortified at her behavior yesterday; by all accounts, as her boss, he should’ve taken her to the station and written her up. Taking drugs from a total fucking stranger while on the job! What an outrageous lapse in judgement on her part.

But as horrified as she should be at her conduct, she can’t help the giddy feeling deep down in her belly remembering the bits and pieces of the other night, as much as her mushy brain had allowed her.

He took such good care of her.  Instead of taking her down to the RCMP station, reaming her out and writing her up, as is his prerogative to do so, Captain Solo had helped her and nurtured her into a state of semi-normalcy.

Being stoned had not been a fun experience and she was not likely to go through it again. Or at the very least, make sure that she would be in a safe, quiet place if she ever decided to do it again. A place like Ben Solo’s back yard for instance, where she could sit next to him, snuggled inside his plaid shirt – _Note to self to squeak about that later –_ watch the fire blaze and the stars dance.

He fed her. A lot.

She was basically a black hole for snacks last night and probably the reason her stomach is tied up in knots, although she suspects her current location inside Ben’s orbit may have something to do with it.

These past five weeks had been the longest and most torturous of her entire life and Rey was done. She was done lying to herself about how she felt about Ben and she was done trying to keep up the appearance of being okay as his platonic work friend.

Waking up next to him – well on top of him, spooning him and drooling on him, looking at those deep set eyes that were so bright from the morning sun shining on them, she made up her mind. Consequences be damned, this beautiful broken Paul Bunyan was going to be her man, one way or the other.

Their second kiss was just as unbelievable as their first, and would have continued into so much more had it not been for her brother just bursting into Ben’s house like he owned the place, hollering and having no regards for the fact that it was 6:30 in the morning and they had just worked a noon to midnight shift.

Technically they worked noon to ten thirty but he didn’t know that!

_The man has no boundaries._

She stifled her giggles as she could see genuine fear in Ben’s eyes when she climbed off him and headed out to meet her brother. He’s generally much too self-involved to notice things like who came out of which room.

“Rey! What the fuck are you wearing?”

_This he notices!_

“Ben lent me these, my uniform is covered in puppy drool”

He regards her somewhat suspiciously, one eye squinting just slightly as if he supposed something was going on, but couldn’t quite do the math just yet. He’s also got that twinkle in his eye, the one that reminds her of Christmas mornings from their childhood. One of the few happy memories she’s had a child. There were few and far in between and all of them involved her and Wyatt, they were partners in crime and that hasn’t changed.

Feeling guilty about not sharing her feelings for Ben with him is not enough to make her do such an unadvisable thing; he would freak out and his reaction could potentially be damaging to his and Ben’s life-long friendship. If keeping whatever is going on with Ben a secret from her brother is the price to pay for Ben, she will pay it and deal with the fall out later.

“Okay, can you explain to me exactly why you’re having sleep over parties with your boss?”

“Wyatt St. John! Don’t you dare speak to me like I’m some sort of child. I do not owe you or anyone any explanation for my actions.”  Guilt immediately floods her and she adds while sheepishly looking at the floor “If you must know. I accidentally took some edibles in the park and Captain Solo was good enough to watch over me until they wore off. And then I feel asleep.”

“Oh. My. Fucking God kid!”

Wyatt barks a loud laugh, holding his belly and bending over dramatically. But even through that distraction has come at the price of her dignity, she is relieved he is finally changing the subject.

 “Alright. So hey were you watching the news?” he’s clearly moved on, spotlight shining back on him, as always.

Ben regards him with a surly half sleepy expression “No it’s 6:30 am on my day off”

“I got traded! To the Calgary Flames!”

Was it possible that she was not understanding this correctly? Rey had to ask.

“So does that mean you’re going to live here all season?”

“Yes!!!!”

“Oh my god that’s wonderful news!!!”

That is the most incredible thing that could’ve happened. Not only was he signed to his immense relief – he was not ready for retirement yet and if teams didn’t pick him up in North America that would mean potentially having to play in the KHL in Russia or another hockey loving European country, far away from her.

She gets to keep Wyatt too! Is she that lucky, that she will get to keep her cake and eat it too? Not likely, the other shoe always drops for her. Sooner or later this happiness will blow up in her face.

“Yah! Since you guys are going to the stampede over the weekend, do you want to drive down with me early on Thursday and come check out the arena and all of that? We can stay overnight if you want. Leia and Poe are driving down to set up their booth at the grounds too, so we can give them a hand and get a sneak peak? What do you say kid?”

“That sounds fantastic!”

“Ok how about some breakfast now? I’m famished!”

“Sounds good Wy, can we maybe stop by home so I can change?” She couldn’t exactly prance around Banff wearing Ben’s shirt, although there was more than a fair chance she was not giving that back to him.

“Yah. You coming Solo?”

Ben looks uncomfortable as he’s shifting his weight from foot to foot, not wanting to look at her too long, but failing miserably. Of course, the only way she was able to make her keen observations was due to her own unabated thirsty leering.

 “I’ll meet you guys there. I assume you’re going to the Resistance?”

“Where else?! Later dude.”

They left Ben’s house after she gathered her things, the only goodbye she had given him was a cursory glance and a small wave. But as she left, he smiled a beautiful wide grin at her and winked. _Winked!_

***

The next few days crawled by as Rey had the entire week off from work and that just meant not enough time spent with Ben after their breakfast at the Resistance that Monday.

To be exact, she’s spent exactly zero time with him and she did not dare text him. Some things are best discussed in person. Them waking up in the same bed and spontaneously combusting into a kiss would be one of those things.

She had plenty of distractions however; she and Rose went on a shopping trip and got manicures. Rose had called it a girl’s day, but after the first half hour it became abundantly clear Rose wanted to dig up as much info on Finn as possible.

Conveniently enough, Rey had spent the day before with the object of Rose’s obsession, who had grilled her the entire time they were hiking about his crush – well crush-es – Wyatt, Ben Solo and, as it turns out, Rose Tico.

If only these two ridiculous adults would manage to talk to each other, they would hit it off right away. Since they had asked her to essentially butt-out of their business, she will listen and try as much as is humanly possible to not interfere and play Cupid. Although, one word to Leia about it….no, she will let them go at their own pace.

Today, she and Wyatt helped Poe and Leia pack their truck and trailer with ten days’ worth of beer and supplies for grilled cheese, sliders and soft pretzels they are planning on showcasing and selling in Calgary.

Now that they’re in the city after a very uneventful drive, Wyatt left her in Leia and Poe’s care while he goes to meet with his agent and new team management.

She still hasn’t come down from her elation at having Wyatt home for the rest of the summer and the entirety of the hockey season. That is the most time she had been gifted with her brother since they were both still living under their foster parents’ roof in London.

The entirety of the Calgary Stampede seems like a wondrous affair; for a city of over one million people to halt all activities and gather to celebrate cowboy culture for ten days seems like an indulgence.

“It’s crazy fun Rey, you will _love_ it!” Wyatt had talked her ear off the entire day and on the ride here. Apparently, this event is rodeo, chuck wagon races, concerts, drinks, food and fair all in one.

“Do you know anything about the Stampede Rey?” Leia was questioning her as she and Poe were starting to set up their elaborate booth.

“Just what Wyatt has been telling me. And what I can make out from Jones and Ren’s girlish squeals in the past couple weeks. Those two are _really_ excited about it.”

Both Poe and Leia chuckle lightheartedly at that.

“Yah, it’s a bit of a meat market for single people. But even if you’re not single or looking, there is lots of fun stuff to keep you occupied. I personally am just here for the food! And of course, to showcase our new Starkiller Pilsner, the Farmboy Pale Ale, and the Alderaan Saison you seem to like so much, child.”

Leia and Poe recovered quickly from the break-in at the brewery and went about their business almost on a mission to prove the setback had only served to fuel their drive for success and dominance in the craft beer market.

“Tonight is _Sneak-a-Peek_ night here on the grounds. Most of the vendors will be set up and the midway rides will be working. There are no concerts or rodeo but the party officially starts after the work day ends. Which…today is around 2:30!” Poe seems just as excited about everything as Jones and Ren had been and Rey can’t help but feel the light anticipation.

“Sunny and Attari said they’re in the ‘show’?” she still did not entirely understand what that entailed.

“Oh yes, it’s a tremendous honor to be selected to represent the Force in these events.” Leia set aside a tray of pretzels that had come out of their oven and sat down facing her.

“The Mounties perform the Musical Ride routine for every rodeo. And during the Stampede, they invite local constables to participate. Jones and Ren were chosen out of the entire Province.  They also get to march in the Parade tomorrow morning.”

_Really? Another parade…_

That was certainly impressive; Rey had seen the constables perform the routine of tricks and drills mounted on their horses, perfectly choreographed to music, and knew that it took hundreds of hours of focus and work. She never thought those two were capable of such commitment and now she feels somewhat guilty at having misjudged them.

_Well, they’re still absolute buffoons._

***

As it turns out, setting up a fully functional food truck and mini-brewery took a lot of effort. Rey, Poe, Leia, and eventually Wyatt toiled well into the night to get everything ready under Leia’s close supervision and were generously rewarded with samples of the drinks and delicious food.

Once she and Wyatt returned to their adjoining rooms at the hotel, she crashed. She had slept in her clothes, only removing her shoes, shamelessly slumbering for a glorious uninterrupted twelve hours.

After the Stampede parade, which she had involuntarily skipped by missing her alarm clock ringing, her brother gave her a tour of his new home arena and introduced her to a few of his new teammates and his coach, whom they were joining for their Stampede Kick-off party.

She was feeling significantly underdressed already; although that had been the purpose of their shopping trip, she had not taken Rose’s gentle suggestions to purchase a ‘western’ outfit.

And so, here she is, in her little brown button-down dress and booties surrounded by NHL hockey players showcasing a plethora of denim, plaid and cowboy hats.

As soon as they set foot in the colossal party tent, set up specifically for the ten-day bash, she was completely overwhelmed. There are thousands of people crammed like sardines – she briefly wonders if the fire department is aware of the gross breach of capacity standards – but she decides quickly that it’s someone else’s issue to deal with for once.

Wyatt buys a round of Jagerbombs for the group and Rey makes a mental note to never ever take another drink from anyone if she doesn’t know what it is.

_Yuck!!!!_

The hockey players’ presence is immediately detected by a group of fans who surround them and offer to buy them drinks, request autographs and selfies.

Rey has almost had enough of this scene already; she’s been a good sport and she is not opposed to drinks, but being squished up against complete strangers at various stages of inebriation attempting to line dance to the excessively loud country band on stage is starting to get on her nerves.

As she’s trying to sneak away from the rowdy hockey players and their growing entourage of adoring fans she sees him.

Even in the absolute chaos and sea of plaid and cowboy hats, Ben stands out – denim shirt cuffed at the elbows, black Stetson, dark hungry eyes freezing her in her tracks as he makes his way to her.

_Holy shit._

The sight of Captain Solo dressed as a cowboy provokes an interesting reaction in her entire body.

Knees buckling – check.

Goofy smile – check.

Feeling weightless while simultaneously trying not to throw up – check check.

_Rey St. John, you are a mess._

He never breaks eye contact and Rey can feel her heart fluttering in her chest. He offers her his hand as the speedy song ends and a more upbeat one begins. She will have to ask him at another time what exactly a _Cadillac Ranch_ was and how come every single person in this place is fully aware of the choreography for this dance.

“Ben, I don’t know how to dance,”

He smiles at her and leans in to whisper in a low timber “Follow my lead” as his other hand snakes around her waist. This song is a slower beat, allowing them to sashay in time with the melody and her inaptitude is completely imperceptible.

“You’re just making a box with your steps, that’s all. Don’t worry, no one’s watching us.”

_He’s a good teacher._

_“It’s like one, two, three_

_Just as easy as can be_

_Just the way you look at me_

_You make me smile”_

_He.Knows. The words!_

She would actually be swooning if it wasn’t for her absolute panic at having to dance in public, focusing mostly on not stepping on his toes with her clumsy, sinfully uncoordinated feet.

His breath is hot against her ear “Do you want to get outta here?”

“Yes. Please!” No need to be coy at this point.

He leads them off the crowded dance floor, although not quick enough.

A group of men about Finn’s age recognize him and swarm him. He obliges politely and Rey takes another shot of god only knows what at this point and they finally make it out.

Hand in hand, they leave the twangy echoes of the party behind them.

Ben parked his truck away from the crowded parking lot, up a steep embankment, clearly strategized for a quick exit.

“Do you want to hang out and watch the fireworks? They put on a decent show. I can put the tailgate down, we can listen to some tunes and just hang out. Wyatt won’t be back to the hotel for some time, he’s really into the spirit of things this year!”

“No kidding! He’s right in his element. We’re different that way, he loves being the center of attention while I’m always more of a fun-observer”

He smiles widely at her and lowers his head to fiddle with the truck’s tailgate, not noticing how Rey is attempting to regulate her breathing with deep slow inhales through her nose. 

“Hey can you look in the glove box for a screwdriver? This thing is jammed”

She walks over to the passenger side of the truck and while she does find the glove box, she can’t see a single thing in the dark of night.

“Ben? Do you have a flashlight in here?”

She hears him fumble with the tailgate for just another moment and the hushed sounds of his footsteps approaching her, cowboy boots catching on the dry grass and dirt.

When Rey turns around, she clashes right into his broad chest. He’s so close to her, caging her in with his looming body. There is just something about not being able to fully see each other - it’s like someone had muted everything around them, steady breaths and her pounding heart are the only sounds she can distinguish and the spark between them ignites.

There is no sweet preamble to this kiss. It’s messy lips and teeth and tongues tangled together, their hands roaming each other’s bodies like they had been starved for touch.

She nips at his swollen lower lip making him growl and he snakes his hands under her ass cheeks, hiking her dress towards her hips and lifting her up to pin her against his truck door.

Which of course, is open and they end up tumbling backwards into the passenger seat, his entire delicious weight squishing her.

It takes a moment for the shock to wear off and they both laugh, but only for an instant because Ben shifts his hips and she can feel through his jeans how hard he is already and she dry-swallows.

Ben obviously noticed her reaction as he chuckles darkly and moves to transfer his weight to his forearms, straddling her thighs. His soft lips are mapping her jaw, his hot velvety tongue tracing the firm line of her jawline down to her neck and further down to her clavicle, leaving scorched earth in its path.

His nimble hands find the buttons at the front of her dress and skillfully undo the top three, exposing her breasts inside the white lace bra.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous Rey.” There is that gruff timbre again and this time she can actually feel the coiled heat in her lower abdomen quiver as her arousal soaks her underwear almost the entire way through.

Ben’s mouth reaches up to meet hers for another kiss, but this time he is entirely in control. He takes his time and sets the pace, making it easy for her to follow his lead. She could kiss this man forever and a day and it still would not be enough.

His hands easily find the clasp nestled between her breasts – she makes another mental note to thank Rose profusely for recommending the front close bra – and he unfastens it without a semblance of effort.

Not likely to be his first run in with this particular contraption, but that’s absolutely not something she should be thinking about now.

He shifts one of his hands to cup her breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple and he makes a pleased sound. “You fit perfectly in my hands sweetheart.”

She doesn’t have the ability to utter words anymore, a soft moan escaping through her parted lips.

Ben bows his face over her chest once more and his soft tongue traces the contours of her breast, stopping at her nipple and sucking. He is lavishing her breasts with so much attention and she can’t stop herself from rubbing her thighs together, still straddled by his strong legs and needing more friction.

She’s a woman on fire and his touch is both accelerant and salve.

She’s just realizing how much she’s wanted him, how this is what she’s been pining for the entire time she’d known him and is flooded by an insurmountable sense of joy at finally getting everything she’s craved.

Ben is back to kissing her mouth with enthusiasm and she intertwines her fingers through his thick curls. He shifts his weight again and places one leg between her knees spreading her legs apart.

A low growl escapes his lips as his right hand makes its way down her taut belly and reaches the apex of her thighs and he seizes her aching pussy with his hand.

“Fuck, you are soaked for me already” he whispers against her lips and she keens.

She needs him. She needs him to touch her, she needs him to give her everything.

But there are too many layers of clothes between them.

Without separating from his pilowy lips, she frantically reaches up for his buttons. She whimpers at the loss of his hand between her legs as he’s now deftly unbuttoning the rest of her dress.

The reality that they were in an open, public spaces crashes on them as they hear the sound of voices quickly approaching.

“Fuck!” they both exclaim at the interruption, flustered and frustrated, trying to quickly disentangle their legs from one another and rearrange their clothes. Ben’s helping her with her buttons – _So. Many. Buttons. Why?_

They’re both panting for air, punch drunk from kissing (she may be a tiny bit buzzed from the shooters earlier) but when he looks up at her, she feels breathless.

“Rey, I don’t want this night to end. Come home with me.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @safetythirst for the beer names!
> 
> 1.Calgary Stampede - https://www.calgarystampede.com/stampede  
> It’s really fun! The city does essentially function on a skeleton crew for 10 days, businesses offer free pancake breakfasts, there are free concerts and paid ones of course and omg so much beer plaid and cowboy hats! 
> 
> 2\. The Mounties Musical Ride - http://www.rcmp-grc.gc.ca/en/musical-ride  
> If you haven’t seen this, there’s nothing like it! They actually did perform at the beginning of every rodeo at the stampede but they do not recruit random constables. I just needed Ren and Jones legitimately occupied for a bit ;)
> 
> 3\. Jaggerbombs! Ugh!!! A shot of Jaggermeister dropped into Red Bull. Such horrific hangovers but a damn good time!
> 
> 4\. The song they dance to is "Simple" by Florida Georgia line and it might be the happiest song I have ever heard!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GeaYy6zlXU


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Berry and Nickles I hope you enjoy!  
> Shout out to the ladies of the writing den as well as the ladies in the reylo fan fic reading club.  
> And you, my beautiful readers, thank you!  
> *clears throat* this chapter is all NSFW ok? If you don't like the smut, stop here and go to end notes where I have a summary of the action ;)

She didn’t hesitate answering his plea and Ben was convinced his heart would leap out of his chest. More importantly, he had to struggle and clear his mind, as all of his blood was pooled around his crotch and he needed some of it to drive without running them off the road.

He couldn’t bring himself to part from her touch even for a moment, and as he shifted gears and started driving off, he reached towards her and interlaced his fingers with hers.

She accepted his hand without hesitation, just like she had accepted every touch he had lavished on her body.

If he were to look at her just now, he would surely lose all control. But he couldn’t help himself and gave her a quick side-glance; she was smiling, cheeks pink and lips swollen from his kisses, chest still heaving from their joint effort.

_Fucking stunning._

Fortunately for him and his sanity, _home_ for now was one of the many hotels in downtown Calgary, just a short ten-minute drive from their spot on the ravine.

He didn’t purposely decide to stay at a different hotel than Rey and Wyatt, but it was entirely possible that his subconscious was feeling optimistic about a run-in with her.

The sidewalks around the hotel are bustling with people, both tourists and locals beginning their ten-day party, patio hoping from one establishment to another, indulging themselves in all kinds of drunken pursuits, not limited to all-out line dancing in the street.

Rey seems taken with all the activity and Ben remembers that this is her first time at the Stampede and immediately feels a morsel of guilt that he had selfishly taken her out of the party.

“We can go back to the grounds if you like Rey.” He tells her as he parks the car, not daring to look at her directly.

“This might be our only chance to spend some time together without being constantly interrupted or watched under a microscope. Let them have the party, I just want you.”

Even though she whispered those last words, Ben felt their reverberations down to his core. He suspected that she didn’t find him completely repulsive given the enthusiasm with which she had met all of his advances, but he wasn’t always certain about how mutual this attraction was until this moment.

He looks at the way her delicate hand fits so sweetly in his as he brushes her knuckles with his thumb, lifting her hand to his lips to kiss each of them individually. He was going to kiss every single inch of her, take everything she would allow him to have.

_Starting with those sweet little tits. Fuck! Why are you still sitting here? Idiot._

His mind started to wonder again and he could feel the pool of heat rising in his belly again.

“Well alright then, shall we?”

_Oh good, not only do you look like Howdy Doody but now you fucking sound like him too._

Thankfully, Rey doesn’t seem to mind as she gives him a beaming smile and opens the passenger side door.

They walk hand in hand into the lobby, enjoying the complete anonymity being in the city afforded them.

They climb into the elevator, joined by a sizeable group of loud party goers. Rey is caged in between the elevator glass and his body, their hands clasped together and Ben can feel her hot breath on his chest and smell her coconut chap stick and that singular _Rey_ fragrance he can’t quite figure out.

It’s a heady mix of scents and being this close to Rey makes him feel intoxicated. He has never wanted anything so badly as he wants this woman. And not just to fuck her – _although that IS business number one on the agenda_ – but to be with her, take care of her and keep her forever.

_That’s some pure psycho talk right there Solo!_

He reals in his wayward thoughts and centers himself, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply as Rey tucks her head under his chin.

_This is the longest fucking elevator ride in history!_

Finally, they stop on his floor and he nudges Rey out the doors, lightly pressing his hand to her lower back. All contact with her body at this point is causing his brain to hemorrhage blood to the benefit of his favorite appendage, who is running the show at this point.

He swipes his room key and opens the door for Rey, then quickly takes the _Do not disturb_ sign off the door handle and places it on the outside of the door, taking a one last surreptitious look to ensure there are no prying eyes and closes the door behind him.

When he turns around, he allows himself a pause to look at her again, to ensure that she hasn’t changed her mind about staying with him; there is no way Ben could handle that loss again.

To his relief, Rey is leaning on the small hotel kitchenette counter, watching him intently with half lidded hungry eyes.

Any and all remaining tatters of self-control he still possessed at this point just crumbled.

He closes the distance between them with two steps and crushes her eager mouth with his.

He wants to take his time and memorize the taste of every single kiss, taste every single soft sound she’s making as his tongue traces her soft lips and makes its way into her mouth, massaging her tongue and exploring.

On the other hand…

His hands make their way down her back until they reach her firm shapely ass and takes each cheek in his hands, lifting her onto the counter as he’s relishing the throaty moan that slipped out between her lips.

Her legs are wrapped tightly around his waist and he slides his hands enthusiastically up the front of her dress, dying to get her back to the state of undress he had her in earlier. He’s not as patient now though, he’s so drunk on her already and he can’t deal with _all these fucking buttons!_

With one fluid motion, his hands meet at the row of delicate buttons closing her dress and he tugs. Most of them give way, some foolishly resisted and are now laying discarded on the floor somewhere.

Ben feels no remorse because Rey’s long tanned legs are still wrapped around him, the piece of clothing just hanging off her as she sits proudly on display wearing just her bra and panties.

Not breaking any of their close eye contact, she reaches between her breasts and unfastens the lacey bra, giving him unrestricted access to those pretty little tits he’s been dying to get back in his mouth.

His hands slide from her pinched waist up her small rib cage and cup both her breasts delicately as his thumbs trace her pebbled nipples and his mouth consumes hers.

His hands continue to caress her as his lips start making their way down her throat as Rey lowers herself onto her back, giving him unrestricted access. He takes one of her pink nipples between his lips and sucks slowly, grazing it with his teeth just slightly and eliciting another guttural moan from her.

The way her legs had tensed around his waist and the way her spine curves upwards towards him told him know she likes the slight roughness of his touch. He repeats the motions, not wanting to leave her other breast without attention.

His cock strains against his jeans as he feels the wet heat between her legs through her panties. He’s half crazed with the idea that she’s getting this wet from his touch. He has no control over his body anymore as he lowers his face and licks her pussy through the soaked tiny piece of fabric.

His fingers trace the delicate waist band as his mouth continues to trace her slit over her underwear, enjoying the way she’s whimpering at his teasing. His thumps loop through the top of the underwear and tug them off her, leaving her completely naked under him.

_Fuuuucking hell!_

His mouth waters as he takes in the sight of her spread open for him, her flawlessly groomed pink pussy drenched in her arousal, ready for him.

_Not yet._

He’s wanted to fuck her for so long and he’s so hard already but he wants to taste her and bring her to her first climax with his mouth.

He doesn’t ask permission, he takes what he wants, sliding his hands under her ass, his thumbs slowly trace up and down her wet seam, making her squirm and moan so loudly. Her fingers are scraping his scalp and tugging his hair; his girl wants more.

He ends the sweet torture, licking slowly into her pussy making his way up to the pert little clit, that’s been waiting for his attention. He’s not tentative anymore as he laps at it generously with his tongue, feeling Rey’s body tense into a tight coil under him.

He pushes a finger in her core, quickly followed by a second, feeling her clench around him as he continues to lick her clit, lifting his gaze up to watch her.

She’s not holding anything back; she’s resting her weight on her elbows as if at one point she had intended to watch him but her eyes are now strained shut, her lips are parted and she’s moaning loudly, panting for air. The sight of her so wanton and disheveled spurs him to keep up his ministrations and it doesn’t take much longer for her to become completely undone.

He continues to lick her through her orgasm as she’s pulling his hair and screaming his name, her entire body quivering from his touch.

“I could watch you cum all day sweetheart” he croons to her as he kisses her taut tummy and brushes his thumbs over her sensitive nipples.

She opens her gorgeous eyes and smiles at him coyly, her hands pulling his face in for a kiss.

“Your turn.”  She whispers as the tip of her tongue brushes his bottom lip, sending shivers down Ben’s spine.

“Later baby. I need to fuck you now.”

She gulps as her nimble little fingers undo the first few of his shirt buttons, her hands sliding under and helping him pull it over his head, tossing it somewhere in the insignificant abyss that is the world outside of them right now.

He unzips his jeans and they slide down his legs along with his underwear under Rey’s burning gaze, his cock finally sprung free from the denim confines, already slicked with pre-cum.

He stills with sudden panic at the realization that while he’s come armed with hope, unlike a boy scout he’s entirely unprepared.

“Fuck! Rey I fucking forgot condoms.”

“S’okay, I’m on the pill” she whispers to his infinite relief.

His hands grip her slender thighs and he pulls her closer to him. She’s still drenched from her orgasm, but he still slips a couple digits in her just to get her used to the stretch. He takes his throbbing cock in his hand and dips it in her wetness, stroking her slit with its head, covering himself in her slickness.

She’s breathless with anticipation and he can’t wait anymore. He lines his cock with her entrance and buries himself to the hilt inside her in one stroke, making her groan.

He stills himself for just a moment, savoring the feel of being inside her.

“Fuck your pussy is so tight baby.”

He groans and he doesn’t know how long he’s going to last because she feels incredible. She looks unbelievable stuffed full of his cock and he wants to devour her completely in this moment.

He starts moving his hips slowly but picks up the pace as Rey greedily matches his rhythm, clutching at his shoulders and squeezing him between her strong thighs. If he allowed himself, he could cum just listening to the obscenely wet sound of their bodies joined together.

They’re both panting and moaning, their parted lips are just millimeters from each other. He closes that distance immediately, slipping his tongue in her mouth. He grazes her bottom lip with his teeth and tugs it in his moth as his hips begin to pound into her at a punishing rhythm.

He can feel the walls of her hot cunt clenching around him as he continues to fuck up into her, hitting that sweet spot that’s making her breaths ragged. Her legs spasm around him and she tips her head back as she cums loudly again.

It only takes him a few more hard thrusts and he pulls out of her, stroking himself violently until he finds his release and covers those pretty tits with his cum.

He rests his forehead on hers as he catches his breath and gets strength back in his limbs that feel like gelatin.

“Fuck that was good” he sighs and she nods in agreement, still breathing heavy as he holds her tight to his body and gently caresses her back.

He’d thought about how this would go, planned a romantic date that would continue into a night together where they would slowly explore each other.

They’d barely made it into the door and he fucked her on the counter with his jeans pooled at his ankles.

_Fuck it, that was hot as hell._

His thoughts are back on her as she’s giggling into his chest.

“I just realized we’re both still wearing our shoes” she points out and continues to laugh, shifting and wincing.

She’s lifts her gaze at him and chews on her bottom lip.

“What is sweetheart?” _shit, was I too rough with her? Did I hurt her? Oh my god she’s regretting it already fuck fuck fuck._

His thoughts are spinning out of control.

“Well, I was wondering if we could maybe get some room service? I’m famished and I don’t think we’re done here are we?” she chuckles and winks at him. Ben lets out a sigh of relief and laughs, reaching down and pulling up his pants.

“Whatever you want sweetheart. I’ll call down if you want to take a shower.”

She stares up at him through the ticket of black lashes, and whispers timidly “Want to join me?”

He nods as his cock twitches awake again.

Ben takes off his cowboy boots and tugs his jeans completely off before her picks her up and carries her into the bathroom.

He gets to fuck her two more times, once in the shower after he had been unable to resist her slippery wet body and once more when they got into bed.

They never got that room service.

Ben is still awake as the sun rises, watching her sleep peacefully in his arms and listening to her soft little snores. He smiles, please with himself that he was the one who’d exhausted her.

Before he drifts to sleep, he wonders what’s going to happen next.

They will find the answers together, but one thing is clear – he will not let her go again.

_You’re all mine sweetheart._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of this chapter - they Ben and Rey finally get to do it! no cockblocking, no interruptions.  
> Now in all honesty, I love me some smut, but this I rarely write it. I hope it came across alright and if you hated it, let me know xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berry & Nickles my Benffrey OGs - so much love for you ladies!  
> Thank you to the wonderful and patient @atchamberlin for beta-ing this chapter and being such a wonderful source of support and love!  
> To my lovelies in the reylofanfic club, the writing den ladies and my CaP babes - thank you!  
> As always! thank YOU lovely readers who encourage me every week with your lovely comments!  
> There is SMUT in this chapter! If that's not totally your jam, you may want to skip this :)

Rey woke up startled thinking it had all been a beautiful dream and she could not face the cruel possibility that she had fantasized their night together.

She opens her eyes expecting the heaviness of disappointment to permeate her; instead, she’s reeled in by the wall of musky heat behind her, solid bands of muscle caging her in.

She smiles a Cheshire cat grin as she realizes that all of it happened; the party, the dancing, and the toe-curling, life-changing sex.

_Holy hell, I had sex with Captain Solo!_

Rey’s breath catches as the memories of his every touch flood her and she can feel the familiar knot in her stomach starting to form, wetness starting to pool again between her thighs.

As if he could read her mind, Ben’s fingers begin to trail from her ankle, caressing up her calf and making their way up her thigh; the thin sheet that’s covering her body might as well be a down-filled sleeping bag as far as Rey is concerned. It’s an unnecessary and heavy barrier between her skin and Ben’s.

With painstaking slowness, he begins to uncover her, inch by inch, as his mouth covers every bit of skin that is exposed by his lithe hands.

He starts with her shoulder blade, where he places a kiss so soft and gentle that it makes Rey shiver all over.

She can feel his smile on her skin as he blazes a path of delicate kisses on her back and rib cage as he lowers himself behind her. She’s already drenched, delighted by every single touch and gruff moan he’s breathing into her skin.

Rey’s breath hitches as Ben grips the front of her thighs in each of his enormous hands and contours the curve of her ass with his cheek, humming appreciatively and tickling her with the day-old stubble on his cheeks.

”Ben!”

She yelps with surprise.

“Did you just..”

She can feel him smile as he softly licks the spot he had just bitten.

“Sorry sweetheart, it couldn’t be helped. You’ve been torturing me every day with this perfect little ass, I’ve been dying to have a little taste.”

_Christ!_

His hands swoop around to cup her back side, his thumbs dragging down her cheeks and making their way towards her throbbing, soaked folds. She is aching for his touch and when he repositions her so his mouth is sealed to her pussy, the lewdest feral growl she has ever made rips away from her mouth.

She wasn’t a virgin by any means before last night, but her limited experience with men had not included whatever it was that he was doing with his tongue that was making her arch her back into the mattress and bite the pillow to stop from screaming.

His tongue is lapping at her core and spreading her slickness over her inner thighs as it makes its way towards her sensitive clit and his mouth envelopes her in its entirety.

_This is not going to take long._

She can feel her cunt throbbing, her walls fluttering at the sensation that is almost overwhelming her; she’s careening towards her orgasm and although she’s lost track of how many he’s given her already, she’s still greedy to get there. Her body is humming and Ben, apparently already attuned to her body’s demands, sucks the tender bud between his lips and that spells the end of her.

She cums with a shudder, screaming his name into the pillow she was now clutching.

Her body is satiated and boneless under him as he shimmies up behind her and traces soft circles on her skin.  

“You cum so pretty for me sweetheart, I could do this all day.” His words are just a low timbered whisper in her ear, his hot breath and filthy words triggering gooseflesh all over her body.

He grazes her ear lobe lightly as he inserts one of his knees between hers, the contact causing her to shudder again and he chuckles darkly.

“You’re so wet my gorgeous girl, I can’t get enough of this pretty pussy.”

He doesn’t wait for her to answer, and just as well because she can’t articulate any words right now. His hands cup her breasts and he pinches her nipples just lightly between his thumbs and forefingers, eliciting a strangled moan to escape through her clenched teeth.

He adjusts her hips so her belly is flush with the mattress and he is on top of her, pinning her down with his weight as he uses his knees to spread her legs.

Ben’s cock is impossibly hard as he takes himself in hand and rubs the head through her slick folds, drenching himself in her wetness. He continues this languid, merciless rhythm, only giving her a small taste of what she knows he can give her. The feel of his cock barely touching her pussy, making her wild with need to the point where she shamelessly whines.

“Don’t tease”

He chuckles darkly again, his long exhale blowing the fine hairs around her face, his massive body caging her in tighter to the mattress.

“Do you want me to fuck you Rey?”

Rey nods frantically, wiggling her body to get the friction she needs from him, but he is not relenting his hold on her.

“Say it, baby.”

“Fuck me. _Please._ ” She whimpers. There is no pride left in her; she needs him inside her right now.

Mercifully he obliges and sheaths himself inside her aching pussy in one obscene thrust. This new angle is so much deeper, she can feel him swollen inside her, filling her to the brim.

He gives her a moment to get used to him again. Or maybe he’s getting used to her; based on the hiss that’s escaped through his parted lips that are just touching the back of her neck, he is just as overwhelmed by the sensation.

“Jesus Rey, you’re so fucking tight.”

He starts moving his hips, slowly at first, but picks up the pace as she matches his efforts thrust to thrust.

He’s panting as he lifts her hips with one hand and pushes her upper body into the mattress with the other, splayed widely between her shoulder blades. She can barely hear his wild grunts and panted breaths over her own moaning. Rey feels her body careening towards climax again, and without being asked, Ben brings one of his hands around her and gives her clit the added bit of pressure she need to keen over the edge.

Her walls clench around his hardness, as he sits up on his knees and leans his hands on the headboard above her, giving himself even more leverage to pound inside her with the most punishing rhythm he could muster.

This is fucking in the truest definition of the word, and Rey realizes that she has truly never experienced it until now, listening to the obscenely filthy sound their bodies are making as Ben’s hips grind into her and his cock is thrashing that spot inside her that no man has ever hit before. With one last thrust he finds his release, his entire body stilling and filling her with his spend.

He bends over and kisses her mouth voraciously before he pulls out of her. The anguish of separation is soothed by the fascination she experiences when she feels their joint spend spilling over and running down the inside of her thighs.

Another new experience, this is the first time she’s allowed a man to finish inside her. It feels right, like he’s marked her and claimed her for his own.

She melts into his welcoming embrace, her head resting softly on his bicep, savoring the feel of his immense rock hard body draped around her like a security blanket, drifting off into blissed out sleep.

Rey wakes up some time later, the sun rays beaming through the large hotel room windows taking an unobstructed path right into her eye balls, causing her to scrunch her eyes shut. Unlike the first time she’d woken up earlier in the day, she is completely aware of where she is – in Ben Solo’s hotel room, big spooning him while he sleeps.  

She loves the way he feels so soft inside her arms’ hold, so gentle and vulnerable, the complete opposite of the man who had devoured her and fucked her senseless for the better part of the night.

Rey nuzzles her face in his curls and places a soft kiss at the nape of his neck; he doesn’t wake but she feels him stir at her tender touch. Giving her unobstructed access to his body right now, she indulges herself tracing the rippled muscles in his arms and his back, continuing to spread chaste kisses indiscriminately all over him.

“Good morning” he mumbles gruffly but she doesn’t need to see his face to know he’s smiling.

“Good morning, _captain Solo”_ she giggles at the impertinence that has caused him to turn over quickly to face her, while her leg remains shamelessly wrapped around his hips.

He regards her with an intense pointed stare, scorching her to the core. “Fuck, is it really weird that it turns me on to hear you call me that?”

“Depends. Is it just me, or do Ren and Jones illicit the same kind of reaction from you?” she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and yelps when he rolls her over and pins her to her pillow.

“You’re playing with fire rook.”

There’s that low reverberation again, the words sounding like they are escaping directly from his chest.

“I’ll take my chances”

She couldn’t help herself from taunting him, taping him on his nose with her index finger.

Even though she meant to be innocently adorable, the look on his face changed from lazy morning Ben to utterly feral, animal Ben. He even growled as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms high above her head, pushing his hips into hers while he’s making room for himself between her legs.

_God help me, he’s so hard again._

His dominance in the bedroom is something Rey has been enjoying tremendously, and it was another new aspect of her own wants that she had learned courtesy of captain Solo.

She’s ready to take him again, her body craving the now all familiar hardness. He pins her with his full body weight, squishing her into the pillows but instead of the soft, sensuous kiss she was expecting, he peppers her with tiny quick pecks over her face, her neck, her breasts. Rey scrunches her face and feigns distaste, yelping and squeaking while attempting to escape his bear trap grip.

He’s chuckling, matching her uncontrollable giggles, and it’s the most wonderful sound Rey has ever heard. She can’t remember ever hearing him laugh so wholeheartedly.

He slows down for a moment for them to catch their breath, while Ben releases her wrists and rests all his weight on his forearms, brushing the stray hairs out of her face and regarding her with those big beautiful doe eyes. The way he’s holding her like this makes her feel she is the most precious thing in the entire world.

Their moment is interrupted by his phone’s incessant ringing.

Ben lets out an annoyed huff, but to her delight makes no other attempts to move away from her.

“Hmm where were we?” he grunts out as he dips to kiss the spot where her neck meets her collar bone.

And then…the phone rings again.

And it continues for what feels like minutes.

Ben’s grinding his teeth and trying to hold back a tirade – at least that’s what Rey believes because she’s close to having a fit herself.

“How do you feel about providing me with an alibi because I am seriously going to kill whoever the fuck this is.”

He gives her a quick peck and reaches over her to answer the noisy intruder.

“Hello?”

“Why the fuck are you calling me from a blocked number dude?” Ben questions his caller while still lying between Rey’s legs, his hand idly playing with a strand of her hair .

“Uh-uh.” He cocks an eye brow with suspicion, making Rey curious about who was on the other end.

“I don’t know, I didn’t see her, I’m sure she’s fine. Calm your tits bro, there is no way Ren or Jones would try anything. Don’t go interrogating them, I’m sure Rey just went back to her room.”

_Ah! Wyatt St. John!_

“Yah I’m heading back, we’re on duty tonight.”

Rey is holding back her squeaks as Ben continues his conversation; _an entire night shift with captain Solo!_

“Yah I’ll take her home. Well jesus christ on a bike dude, she’s a cop, I’m thinking she can put two and two together.”

It’s Rey’s turn to give him a surreptitious look, curious about what it is that her brother was up to now.

“Yah, have a good time. Wrap it up.”

Or maybe she really didn’t want to know!

Ben hangs up the phone and pushes himself up on his haunches.

“Your brother is a man whore and kind of a psycho.”

She just laughs, tugging the sheets around her suddenly exposed naked body.

_That’s a hard no on any further info on this subject, blech!_

“Apparently he and a few of his new team mates had a _very_ good time last night and are not about to be stopping now.  But somehow he still has time to have a conniption about the possibility of Ren or Jones corrupting you. Oh, and he lost his phone. And I’m not supposed to tell you anything about it”

“You’re really good at keeping secrets,” Rey can feel another giggle bubbling up in her belly. “To be fair…he was pretty dead on about me getting corrupted.”

_Is Ben Solo actually blushing? Adorable!_

“Are you always this sassy in the morning rook?”

“Just when I’m in a really good mood!” she beams at him as she gathers the sheet around herself and stands up.

“What do you say about maybe getting cleaned up and getting some room service? Since I’m the one taking you home, we have a little bit of time.”

“Oh no, I’m not falling for that again! Room service first, then shower.”

He nods his head in agreement while watching her get dressed in his denim shirt he had worn the night before.

“Can’t wear my own clothes, no buttons” she shrugs and laughs, sitting cross legged across from him, studying the room service menu.

They order a feast of pancakes, fresh fruit, eggs and what realistically could be an entire hockey team’s worth of bacon.

After they are done with breakfast, Ben packs his stuff, takes her to her hotel to do the same and climb in his truck to return home to Banff. The city was fun, but Rey was used to living in the small, mountain jewel of a town and she missed it.

They spend the first half hour of the ride in very comfortable silence, but her thoughts started swirling the words just slipped out, past her filters

“So... At the risk of sounding overly dramatic, what’s going to happen from now? With us, I mean.”

Ben’s looking out through the windshield, chewing on the inside of his mouth “I don’t know.”

“Maybe you should figure it out.” That came out harsher than she’d wanted it to, but she could feel the bitter taste of the bile starting to rise up in her throat.

“Rey, no. You misunderstood me. What I meant is I don’t know … logistically speaking. I’m your boss and that would be a huge conflict of interest. Human resources would probably reprimand us both and move you out of my station. I mean if you marry me this wouldn’t be an issue.”

“This is sudden.”

Pure panic registers on his face as he turns to face her, no longer watching the road “Oh shit. Rey I …”

“Relax Solo! I’m just fucking with you”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re kind of an asshole?”

She grins and exaggerates her blink “An adorable asshole.”

“An _extremely_ adorable asshole.” The crooked smile he gives her is enough to melt away any of the doubt she was just brewing.

“Should grab some Tim’s on the way in?”

_These damn Canadians and their Tim Horton’s addiction._

“Yup, I’m ok with avoiding this conversation as long as you are.”

“I’m not avoiding it. But it’s complicated.”

“It’s not that complicated. We can still hang out; we just can’t let anyone know about it.” She’s not letting him go before they agree on something and luckily they are stuck in the car for a bit longer.

“Naked hang out?” he smirks.

She has not shame as she responds with her own grin on her lips “As much as possible”

“What about Wyatt?”

“Oh fuck, no. We can’t have him knowing anything yet. He would go bonkers.”

He would. Rey knows this very well. It has occurred to her more than once that there’s a chance that his own treatment of women might have some impact on why he sees all other men as predators and makes it his life mission to keep them away from her.

Ben agreed, “Yah, he’s always been what would be politely referred to as fucking nuts, but he’s been particularly unhinged since you’ve moved here and he’s realized you’re a gorgeous adult woman and men are want to touch you.”

“Are they??” Rey questions him with a skeptical smirk.

“Now you’re the one being ridiculous. Seriously though, I would not be the least bit surprised if he wasn’t already shopping around for a chastity belt for you.”

“He’s always been over protective like that. It’s been him and I since we were kids. The St. John’s were lovely but they still weren’t as real family to us as each other. At the end of the day, they saw Wy as a pay day and I was part of the package, like a vacuum attachment or some other type of useless appendage.”

_Well, there’s a mood killer. Must change subject!_

“You know, I didn’t really have you pegged for a country music guy. It’s growing on me.”

“I like all kinds of music, but this is our song.”

It was the same happy, easy going, only remotely twangy beat they had danced to just the night before.

“We have a song?” Rey asked, surprised.

“Yah. Yes? I mean you know, if I heard this song on the radio and we’re not together casually _hangin’ out,_ this song would remind me of you.”

Captain Solo is blushing and Rey can’t help thinking how adorable he is when he stammers like that. Especially after she’s seen how confident he is when those clothes come off in close quarters.

Rey hadn’t even realized they were at his house already until he parked. She was entirely distracted by the conversation, the music and most of all his proximity.

_Damn, I might be in serious trouble here folks._

“So…since we’re on night shift and everything…”

“You want to spend some quality hang time with me Captain Solo? Watch some movies, teach me about country music?” she licks her lips with purpose, unsure where this flirty vixen side of her is coming from.

“No. I want to take you inside and fuck you on every surface of my house until we have to go to work and possibly fuck you there as well if I get really creative.”

_Oh fuck!_

***

Hours later they walked inside the RCMP station, rested and sated, ready for duty. How long would they able to stay in this bubble, keeping this a secret just for them, remains to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened in this update - oh...nothing. Just some good ol' fashioned quality Benffrey time in the sex bubble :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nickles and Berry! Love you guys to pieces!  
> I want to say a huge thank you to everyone for reading and supporting this little fic! Your comments always give me so much fuel to keep going!

The night shift had been the most trying for Ben since the night he had first kissed her. During their days on duty together there were always distractions, but at night they spent all their time inside the station.

 

Night shift suddenly turned into his own personal purgatory; twelve hours of uninterrupted torture trying desperately to act professional while actively preventing himself from walking to Rey’s desk and devouring her.

 

He still hasn’t fully processed that he and Rey have spent their time in a state of almost uninterrupted undress, blissed out for the better part of the last 24 hours. The lines were clearly crossed and there was no going back to the friend zone.

 

They made it to the station just in time for their 7pm start. He thought he would’ve been tired since the only rest he’d gotten over the past day were stolen cat-naps they’ve had here and there, but he felt amazing.

 

He’d spent a great deal of his time pining over Rey at work, and now he may finally get to bring some of those fantasies to fruition.

_Fuck me! Of course!_

 

As Murphy’s law would have it, Jones and Ren were at the station, uncharacteristically early and ready for duty, effectively putting a stop to all of his plotting.

 

Judging from the sour look on Rey’s face, she’s just as disappointed in the constable’s sudden disposition for competence.

 

“Cap. Rook. How’s she hangn’? Did y’all have a good time at the stampede, we lost you at the party.” Sunny gives them a lazy once over and turns back around to face the baseball game on tv. Ren doesn’t even bother to say anything, gesturing his hellos with a raised hand.

 

“Wow. One day at the stampede and you’re just all-out cowboy eh?” Ben answers grumpily.

 

Sunny continues to grin at him with mirth “You’re the one to talk Cap! Didn’t realize Levi’s and plaid was part of the RCMP standard-issue uniform. Look at the rookie all decked out in her crisp service blues, she knows what’s up.” Sunny winks at Rey and Ben feels his blood bubble.

_Have these fuckers always been this irritating?_

 

Before he has a chance to reply, Rey leans over on her desk facing the constables “I have never seen you guys this early for work. What’s the special occasion?”

 

“Well, if you must know _rook_ , my magnificent Red Sox are playing the Jays and Ren and I have some action on it. Watching it here on the world’s tiniest television is our only option since out cable is out.”

 

Attari finally peels his attention from the tv and regards Rey with squinty, suspicious eyes. “Which you would have known if you came home.”

_Uh-oh._

 

“Which brings me to _my_ next question – did you hook up at the stampede?” Attari wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as Rey turns crimson from head to toe. “You _DID_ you saucy minx!”

_Perfect timing to start being a detective Ren!_

 

“No!” her strangled response is not convincing enough to fool anyone.

 

“So Rey, who’s the lucky man?” Sunny’s also forgotten about the game and is now fully immersed in this conversation.

 

“No one!”

 

“Where is he from? Calgary? Banff? Carny folk? Some tall dark cowboy sweep you off your feet?”

 

Rey is exasperated with their questions already, and it comes through her shaky voice “He is no one from nowhere.”

 

“So there is _someone!_ ” Sunny declares proudly, as if he’s just solved one of life’s greatest mysteries.

 

Thankfully, the game is back on and Attari is quickly losing interest “Ah fine! Keep your secrets wench! But take my advice; you best meet up with Mr. No-one from Nowhere far, far away from the house and keep him off your brother’s radar if you don’t want to be filing a missing person’s report.”

 

“Whatever guys, he’s not that bad.”

 

Even Ben arches an eyebrow, dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Are you fucking serious, rook?” Jones turns his body to fully face Rey, incredulity shrouding his features.

 

“Not. That. Bad. He likely didn’t mention the sit-down he had with Dameron, Ren and myself before you moved here did he?”

 

“What talk?” Ben asks curiously, although knowing Wyatt he has some idea of the topics covered.

 

“The one where he sat us down and explicitly told us he would personally hunt us down, cut our dicks off and wear them on a chain around his neck if we didn’t stay away from his sister.”

 

“He wouldn’t!” Rey gasped with surprise, looking directly at Ben, likely checking for his reaction.

 

“Okay, maybe he didn’t say it in those _exact_ words, but that was basically the jist of it. It’s also a house rule” Ren adds, using air quotes “ _Don’t eat my tim bits and don’t touch my sister._ ”

 

“So good luck with that!” Sunny quips and flicks his attention back to the tv where Boston has taken the lead in the game.

 

Ben pads over to his desk and gives Rey’s thigh a gentle squeeze as he walks by; he just can’t keep his hands off this girl!

 

A call comes through their emergency line but none of them spring to answer, even though this is the most action they’ve seen in the last week. On the third ring Jones lazily picks up.

 

“9-1-1 What’s your emergency?”

“And where is the suspect located?”

“We’ll have someone on the way.”

 

Sunny is smirking, which generally means the emergency is very much not that.

 

“We have a 10-501 in progress on Bear street…Cap, you mind taking the call? The game going into extra innings and all…”

 

Ben stands up and straps on his Kevlar vest “Why, it would be my pleasure Ren. Can I bring you boys something to drink, maybe some sandwiches?”

 

“Couple double doubles would be cool!” Sunny shouts as they’re departing, not aware of Ben’s raised middle finger hovering in the air as he and Rey make their way out the door.

 

Rey takes over the driving duty, which is fine by Ben since he is exhausted. A drunk and disorderly code isn’t typically that serious.

 

He can see Rey worrying her bottom lip, clearly nervous and for once he has a good idea what she’s thinking. “Listen sweetheart, your brother might be acting like he is deranged, but he means well. And if you’re worried about what he would say about us - don’t. We’ll keep things on the down-low as much as possible.”

 

She exhales forcefully, releasing the breath she’d been obviously holding since they climbed in the cruiser.

 

He purposely angles his body so he is completely facing her and she has no way to misinterpret him “And just so you know sweetheart, not even Wyatt St. John can keep me away from you.” She faces him and beams him with that gorgeous dimpled smile and all is right again.…until they reach at the site of the incident and Ben clenches his jaw at the sight, as Rey tries and fails to stifle her giggles.

 

The small crowd gathered around the man lying down on the pavement in front of the busy pub dissipates as they take note of the cruiser’s arrival and Ben and Rey get an eye full of the scene.

 

“Oh shit. That’s Endor Ackbar.” Ben sighs as he unbuckles himself out of the passenger seat.

 

“Friend of yours?” Rey’s still giggling but trying desperately not to as they approach the fallen man.

 

“Mr. Ackbar, how are you doing this evening?” Ben hollers at the man who shoves his fallen bagpipes out of the way and props himself on his elbow to see him better.

He reaches his hand up to Ben, smiling “Ben Solo my boy! I seem to have had a wee bit of a spill. Give us a hand would you?”

 

Ben tugs him but Ackbar sways and falls into his chest, exhaling a particularly ripe mix of cigarettes, whisky and old man breath “Where are you heading to?”

 

The man steadies himself and answers curtly “I’m representing the Navy at the Robbie Burns parade. Isn’t is surprising they’d let a Scotsman admiral lead it? None of these canucks can hold a candle to my bagpipe skills.”

 

Ben pinches the bridge of his nose as a long sigh escapes through his clenched lips, avoiding any eye contact with Rey who is now crying silent tears of laughter, bent at the waist with her hands resting above her knees in an attempt to support her weight.

_Laugh it up chuckles._

 

He offers the older man a steadying hand “There’s just a few, minor insignificant details you’ve overlooked sir, nothing too detrimental but you’re not an admiral, you’re not Scottish, it’s the middle of July so it is not, in fact, Robbie Burns day. Most important however, you seem to have forgotten your underpants.”

 

“Listen here young man! A true highlander never wears _underpants_ beneath the majestic kilt. Only a pretender would dishonor the tartan is such a ghastly manner.”

_So bringing up underpants is offensive but laying in the street straight Donald Duck’n it with your kilt hiked up around your waist is totally legit._

 

Keeping his snarky remarks to himself, Ben quickly comes up with another plan of action “Right you are, of course. Actually, my mother wanted to invite you over for a drink, umm…before the parade I guess? Rey and I would be happy to take you there.”

 

“Oh that Leia Organa!” he whistles appreciatively, making Ben’s stomach churn just the slightest bit. “I should tell you some of the stories from our youth young Solo, your mother was a real minx!”

 

Ben is irritated and in no way happy about continuing this particular dialogue out on the busy sidewalk “Alright, alright, you best just get inside and watch your head.”

 

Ackbar finally gets moving and makes it inside the back of the cruiser, just in the knick of time for Rey’s self-control to crumple, a loud bout of laughter overtaking her.

 

Ben shoots her a dirty look as he rests his forearms on top of the car “You’re not very helpful are you rook?”

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t even process what just happened! Who is this guy?”

 

“He’s an old friend of my parents’, just a harmless old drunk.”

 

“Oh yes, he does seem quite fond of your mum.” He would be annoyed if it was anyone else but her. Seeing her so happy, with the mischievous glint in her eyes and the bright smile on her gorgeous face thrills him. He always wants to see her smile like that, even if the price is a small part of his dignity.

_Fucking Ackbar._

 

He reaches to open the door and silently mouths “Not funny” to her, precipitating another bout of laughter.

 

“Well well well, and who is this precious flower?” Ackbar is leaning against the partition of the cruiser, taking in all that is Rey.

 

“This is _constable_ St. John.” Emphasizing the word to drive home that she is a police officer, not a piece of eye candy.

 

_Old man or not, he better watch his mouth._

 

“I didn’t know the Force hired models. Now I’m exceedingly happy to be towed around town.”

 

Rey smiles as she drives, her professional game-face fully back on as Ben leans back in his seat relaxing.

 

“So. You two fucking or what?”

 

“Endor!” _that fucking old squid!_

 

“It’s a fair question, I just want to know if the lass is spoken for or if I can throw my hat in the ring?”

_God damn it!_ “The lass is spoken for.” Ben replies sternly and smacks the partition for good measure, attempting to drive the old man back in his seat.

 

“Well I don’t see a ring. You just wait my sweet darling until I’m done serenading you, only then you can make your choice. You need to be well informed.”

 

Rey squints with suspicion and glances at Ackbar through the rear view mirror as Ben processes Ackbar’s words. “Wait. What?”

_I have a bad feeling about this._

 

Fifteen minutes later, they pull in front of the RCMP station, the sound of off-key bagpipes blaring from the open windows of the cruiser.

 

Ben is irate as he jumps out of the vehicle, violently jerking the back door as he tries and fails to sound calm “You’ve twisted my hand old man. You’re going to sleep this off in the drunk tank. And I’m keeping these” he rips the bagpipes out of Ackbar’s hands and tosses them to Rey as he corrals the old drunk towards the station.

 

Jones and Ren are in hysterics, having witnessed the entire display, this sort of interruption in the monotony of the night being the kind of thing they just lived for.

 

“Ackbar what the fuck are you wearing?” Jones chuckles as Ackbar tries to shrug out of Ben’s firm grip on the back of his shirt.

 

“This Neanderthal is blocking me from courting the love of my life. He knows my chances are far superior and would rather lock me up than fight like a man.”

 

The constables’ roars of laughter fill the night air as Ben stays behind, seething.

 

Rey follows Jones and Ren towards the inside of the station, but as she walks by him she gives him a friendly tap on the butt.

 

“You’ve got some nerve rook!” he whispers right in her ear, not hating that her hand was still shamelessly lingering on his ass.

 

“Maybe you should give me a good stern talking to Captain Solo!” she winks at him playfully as she struts away, swaying her hips and instantly his mood shifts from surly to ecstatic.

 

And horny.

_Fucking hell Solo, you’re a goner for this girl._

 

When he walks inside he cringes, as the sound of the bagpipes has returned somehow.

 

Jones is make an effort – and failing miserably – to play them as Acknar instructs him from inside the drunk tank. Seemingly to his drunk ears, Sunny’s making sweet music.

 

“I swear to all that is good and holy Sunny, if you don’t stop that right now I will lose my shit.” The stern tone seems to have no effect on the constable, who is happily wailing on the pipes.

_Fucker!_

 

Ben gets up and lazily pads over to Sunny Jones’ desk, where the constable is so enthralled in his own mastery of the bagpipes that he doesn’t note the purposeful approach.

 

In one fluid motion, Ben snatches the bagpipes out of his hands and throws them unceremoniously into the evidence locker, to Sunny’s immense chagrin.

 

“That was extreme” Ren chuckles.

 

The remainder of the night shift goes by relatively smooth, but as much as Ben had wished for another call to come through so he could get a moment with Rey, there had been no such luck.

 

He had a few ideas about how he would put the resources at the station to good use, starting with the handcuffs hanging conveniently from his utility belt.

 

Just a matter of time...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie a super special thank you to Alba Stargazer for being the inspiration behind Ackbar's misadventure ;)  
> Also thank you Kylorashforever for the "cockblockula" tag - he's like the sasquatch. Shows up, makes a big scene, has no idea!  
> Finally, @sagemcmae/wewantreylo for the gorgeous moodboard at the top and my sweet beta @atchamberlin for looking this over and feeding me beautiful words of encouragemebt and the lovely collage she made for me at the bottom!!!  
> I love this community so much!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets to play a little shinny, Captain Solo puts on a performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berry, Nickles I hope you like this update as much as I liked the extra large tim Horton's double double I had while writing it! CaPs - much love to you ladies!
> 
> You guys, who read and comment and share and support this story - thank you!! every single kind sweet word you leave me is rocket fuel!
> 
> There's smut! it's kind of...in the middle of the update. If you don't want to get into all that, that's cool just scoot over to the end notes :)

“Hey kid! I haven’t seen you in ages! Been gallivanting around town?”

Wyatt greets her as she and Ben enter her home, welcomed by the rich aroma of fresh brewed coffee. She embraces her brother in a hug and removes her Kevlar vest and weapons’ holster, “If 12 hours of shift work at the station counts as gallivanting, then yes!”

“I just haven’t seen you in days, I missed you. How about I make you and Solo some breakfast and then you can lie down a bit before your big debut tonight!”

“Gonna need a little more detail,” It could be the long night of work, having listened to Ackbar complain about their lack of hospitality and manners, but she has no idea what her brother is talking about.

“The hockey game tonight? Against the First Order? Paige has to watch the bar and you take her place on the team?”

_Oh fuck no._

“Pardon???” she squeaks out.

“There is a small possibility that I maybe never told you about this…”

Rey shakes her head as Wyatt pours her a cup of coffee and hands it to her as a peace offering, “A very _good_ possibility.”

He’s making the _face._ The face she can’t say no to. “Please Rey, we need you! We can’t play short, not against the First Order! C’mon sissy, please? Solo, get in here work your charms on this woman.”

_Oh boy, if he only knew…_

Ben blushes as he averts her gaze, suddenly very interested in whatever is going on outside the window.

“You leave me out of this St. John. But seriously Rey, you don’t have to be any good at hockey, or skating for that matter. I just need your body…errrm we…uh we need your body… _a_ body. Fuck”

Rey finds his stammering incredibly endearing and can’t help the smile that’s splayed on her face.

“Take it easy Solo, you’ll pop a blood vessel. What do you say kid? Dust off those little skates I got you for Christmas last year?”

_Ugh._

“Fine. But I need to sleep first and I’m not getting into any bullshit altercation with those park rangers – not my circus, not my clowns, you hear me?”

“Yes m’aam!” he smiles victoriously and leans in to kiss the top of her head.

“And! I want French toast. Like…a lot. With the Strawberry coulis and homemade whipped cream.”

She’s suddenly starving and Wyatt is a fabulous cook.

“Whatever you want kid! I owe ya! Hey Solo, you staying for breaky?” He turns to face Ben, draping his arm lazily around her shoulder.

 

“Um, no I better head home. I need to pick up Stevie from the girls’ place, I haven’t seen that puppy in days. I’ll pick up Paige’s stuff for you if you want swe – ehem - Rey?”

 

Wyatt suddenly gets a glint in his eyes, making Rey unexpectedly edgy, “Oh right! I forgot you were down in Calgary this week? Didn’t see you at all, did you have a good time?”

_Is it possible that he knows?_

 

Ben answers casually, appearing in no way shaken by the sudden face-off, “Hmm, it was ok. Same ol same ol.”

 

“Oh yah? Hook up with any babes?” Wyatt wiggles his eyebrows, clearly expecting a buffet of juicy sordid detail.

 

“Nope.”

 

Wyatt puts up his arm in mock defeat and takes a seat next to Rey, “Are you going to be single forever? Because you’re wasting that head of hair and that big tree look moping around all day. What about Kaydel down at the Resistance? She a dime!”

 

“Dude. No.” Ben’s confident dismissal warms her inside

 

“Well in that case, can I have a crack at ‘er?”

_Jezus. He really is a man-whore._

 

“Wow, as lovely as it is to witness my brother discuss women like hockey trading cards, I’m going to go lie down. Make sure that breakfast is ready for me when I get up, Wy. Later _captain.”_

 

She knows he likes that, but doesn’t dare turn around to see the look on his face. She’s already had to exercise superhuman amounts of self-restraint to keep from touching him continuously. Even so, she hadn’t been able to resist giving him a little love tap on that sexy ass, she was a mere weak human after all.

_Zero regrets._

 

***

 

Rey arrived early at the hockey arena, two extra-large cups of Tim’s in hand – one for her, and one for Ben who offered to help her with Paige’s equipment.

 

Wyatt had started his pre-season training regimen, which meant intense conditioning and strength training twice a day, so she had to drive herself to the arena.

 

Rey can’t help the smile that’s slowly creeping up her cheeks at the sight of him, “Well, well captain Solo, is it business as usual to find you loitering inside the ladies locker room?”

 

He returns her smile with a glint in his eyes, “Someone has to show you the ropes, rook.”

 

She steps out of the changing stall borderline exasperated after tugging on the shin pads, hockey socks and pants, shoulder pads and elbow pads all over her compression gear. She was sweating already and all she’d done was dress. Even so, getting him alone was a rare opportunity she was not about to miss out on.

 

“Good thing you’re here then. You can help me do up my pants.”

 

In that characteristically delicious low timbre, he whispers in her ear as he tugs her until she’s flush to his body, “I’d rather take those pants off you first.”

 

“Captain Solo, you’re going to get us busted,” She’s lying; there is no way she wants him to stop and she didn’t give a dusty fuck about who was going to hear them at this point.

 

She should be a tiny bit aggravated that all the work she’s put into getting dressed for the last ten minutes is being quickly undone as his nimble hands slide inside her pants, firmly cupping her bottom while he’s slowly trailing soft kisses along her jawline.

 

“You’ll just have to be very, very quiet.”

 

Rey nods, but a loud gasp escapes through her parted lips as he pushes her roughly back into the changing stall and closes the door. Being trapped with him in such a small space thrills her; he fills up the entire space with his wanton energy and there is no part of him that isn’t touching her right now.

 

Their mouths meet in a violent clash as their lips and tongues tangle in a wet frenzy and he pulls the pants down from her hips, hoisting her up and pinning her between the wall and his chest, supporting all her weight with one arm.

 

His other hand is busy making its way under her compression top, which gives to the stretch easily without tearing.

_They should really advertise this feature….yes brain, thank you, because that’s what you should be thinking about at the moment. Idiot._

 

“I’ve been dying to get my hands on you all day, sweetheart. Those sweet little tits belong in these hands.”

 

She feels all her muscles tightening at his dirty sweet words and the wet heat is pooling between her legs, soaking her panties at an alarming speed.

 

She pulls her face from him for just a moment to look at him, taking immense pleasure in the small whine he’s made at the separation.

 

“Captain Solo! Did you _plan_ this little intermission?”

 

He smiles and winks at her, admitting to nothing, and dipping his head to take one of her nipples between his lips, as his hand spans across her ribs and his thumb brushes her other. Rey can feel him hard through his jeans, his swollen cock rubbing her clit. The pressure through the layers just slightly less than ideal, just enough to be a tease.

She whimpers shamelessly, tilting her hips up towards his attempting to increase some of the friction she’s been missing. He shifts her weight a little in his hands and he shuffles her panties to the side, slipping a finger inside her dripping folds.

 

“Fuck” is the only discernible word she makes out through his feral growls, mirroring her own inability to articulate words.

 

This is different than the other times they’ve fucked; this is fiery urgency brought on by being around each other for 12 hours but being denied each other’s touch. Adding this whole _semi-public_ aspect to the already incendiary scenario has really upped the ante.

_This is not going to take long._

 

Rey is already ready for him when he takes a second finger and plunges it deep inside her, stroking and stretching her for him for just another moment, before she feels his rigid cock pushing against her eager dripping pussy.

 

“Fuck Ben, I need you inside me. Now! Please,” Once more, she feels no shame hearing herself mewl and beg for him, but Rey knows he’s just as keen to be inside her.

 

He takes his cock in hand, wetting it with the slick that’s saturated her folds and with a swift move buries himself inside her, triggering them both to groan loudly.

 

“Sweetheart – uhh fuck you feel so fucking good – you’re going to have to be more quiet than that.”

 

“Sorry Captain!”

 

“Jesus, I’m gonna fuck you right through this wall if you don’t stop that.”

 

She could’ve continued her smart ass remarks, and under normal circumstances she would have an entire repertoire of cleverly crafted cute banter, but her brain is no longer working. Likely due to the lethal combination of sudden short supply of blood and the perfection that is Ben Solo, almost fully clothed, dripping with sweat while he fucks the living daylights out of her.

He’s using the wall to support some of her weight, pinning her and thrusting at a punishing pace, while continuing to explore and devour her mouth with his.

“Rey, you’re so gorgeous, so good letting me fuck you like this, but I don’t think I’m going to last much longer. I want you to cum for me baby.”

He snakes one of his hands over her belly, quickly reaching between them and rubbing the pad of his callous thumb over her throbbing clit, quickly sending her over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm.

“Hush baby” he whispers with strangled breath as he covers her mouth with his hand, resting his forehead on the wall just above her, fucking her into the wall just as he had warned her earlier.

With a few more rough thrusts he reaches his own release, burying his mouth in her shoulder and filling her with his hot spend.

They freeze in this position for a few moments, neither wanting to separate their bodies just yet, catching their breaths. He pushes himself away from the wall and kisses her lips softly then pulls out of her with a wince and gently places her back on the ground.

They’re still squished inside the changing stall, staring at each other and Rey feels that familiar tension building back up again. He’s smirking at her as he crouches down and pulls up her borrowed hockey pants, tucking her shirt in the seam and buttoning them up.

“Well, I can honestly say that I’ll never look at a pair of hockey pants without getting hard again.”

She bursts into a loud giggle, “That may be the most disturbing thing you’ve ever said to me Captain.”

He stops his busy fingers and regards her with his brows raised in mock offense “Do you want me to lace up your skates for you or not?”

“Apologies sir, proceed!”

After Ben finished getting her dressed and ready, she made her way out of the locker room and onto the ice. It has been a while since she’s skated, and even longer since she’s handled a puck – other than getting hit with one in the head earlier in the summer, of course.

She was nervous.

Her apprehension only got worse after falling on the ice during warm ups, missing almost all the passes that came her way and seeing the stands become increasingly more filled with rowdy loud fans.

_Shit. Why did I bloody agree to this?. I suck. This sucks. I’m going to get pelted with Tim Horton’s cups._

 

Mercifully, she starts the game sitting on the bench, belly fluttering and not in the delectable way it does when Ben is near. This is standing on the verge of vomit and staring into the abyss of an impending anxiety attack.

 

Wyatt skates by and gives her a fist bump, “Don’t worry about a thing Rey, when you get in there just stand by the goal and wait for us to pass to you.”

 

The First Order players come onto the ice, skating to the tune of boos and an eclectic mix of heckles.

 

Hux glides by in his gear then suddenly stops in his tracks and skates backwards, halting in front of her.

 

“Putting the pretty rookie on the line instead of the Olympic athlete. Desperate times eh Solo?” he barks a vicious laugh and blows her a kiss as he skates away.

 

She can practically feel Ben’s glower and can actually see the throbbing vein in Wyatt’s forehead.

_Hmm…maybe there is a chance Wy’s slightly unhinged. I should look into this._

 

The game starts slowly and after her first shift on the ice her worries dissipate; she’s not on the same level as Wy and Solo or Paige, but she can keep up with them fairly well.

 

Two and a half periods fly by; Rey is feeling her confidence increase with every successful play and pass and feels a pang of sadness seeing only two minutes left on the game clock.

 

She’s standing in front of Hux’s net, cherry picking like Wyatt had instructed when the ginger starts chatting with her.

 

“So Rey, if you get sick of these meatheads, you can always switch teams. There is always a spot on the First Order. There’s also a free spot on the left side of my bed if you know what I mean?”

 

“Oh boy, now there’s a fine offer,” Rey snarls and he’s too distracted by whatever this is that he’s attempting – _flirting? –_ and misses Wyatt’s pass to Rey, who tips the puck directly into the top left corner of the net.

 

For a moment she’s stunned; she scored the winning goal for her team. She hadn’t let them down, they were cheering for her. The bench players stand, pounding their sticks on the ice for her.

“Go on sweetheart, take your lap, you earned it!” Ben skates by and gives her a fist bump. She skates by the bench and all the Knights give her bumps, then jump on the ice and celebrate as the buzzer indicates the end of the game.

 

“My tolerance for these continued shenanigans is at an all-time low.” Phasma announces in an incredibly bored tone of voice as she glides by Rey, who is now the meat in the Wyatt-Sunny celebration sandwich.

 

Attari skates circles around the ginger goalie, who’s removed his mask and is now panting and sweating furiously.

 

“Wow Huxey, must’ve been that pep talk that got her all fired up. Top titty, soft mitty - thanks dickcheese!”

 

“Fuck you Ren! And you too you fucking traitor! Don’t think I don’t know you hang out with that girl all the time!” he points to Finn, who’s been idling around the group in case another fight breaks out. Rey knows he would have to step up for the First Order in the event of a confrontation, even if he didn’t agree with them – it was the hockey code.

 

But being called out like that seemed to have a surprising and immediate effect on Finn. He tosses his stick and gloves on the ice, then tugs his jersey off his back and throws it at Hux’s face.

 

“What I do, in my personal time, is none of your fucking business Hux! Fuck you, and fuck this team! I’m out!”

 

“Get bent, _Big Deal”_ The First Order’s Captain Canady skates by with the sullen older man whom she knows as Snoke, both visibly furious at this display and the result of the game. The older man not saying anything just darting glances towards her teammates, focusing on Ben.

 

Hux seems awakened by the support the other players’ proximity and continues his verbal assault on Finn, who is still standing shirtless on the ice, chest heaving from the effort and his rage. “Go play for the Knights; you should fit right in with this group of washed up has-beens. Then head back to fucking Wisconsin and ride pine for the season before you call it a career. Eurotrash loser.”

 

Rey has no idea what came over her. It’s akin to having an out of body experience, watching her fist connect with Hux’s face.

 

Right cross, followed by a direct uppercut with her left, and Hux is out.

 

Down for the count.

 

She’s not typically a violent person but fueled by adrenaline and a burning sense of social justice, she lost all her wits and just acted on instinct.

 

“You’re a bully Hux! And I fucking hate bullies!” she growled downwards at the grimacing ginger who was coming out of his stupor.

 

All the Knights were cheering for as the crowd was in an uproar, celebrating the confrontation with more gusto than the actual goal.

_These people love their violence!_

 

Wyatt stands leaning his chin on the hands clasping his stick, next to Finn, who is still hanging out slack-jawed, shirtless and speechless.

 

“You hang out with my sister?”

 

Finn immediately snaps out of his trance, a touch of fear flashing across his features.

 

“We’re friends.”

 

“Naked Friends?” Sunny skates circles around them grinning mischievously.

_Bloody pot stirrer._

“Can it Jones! St. John why don’t you chill the fuck out huh? I think we’re just about done scrappin’ for the night. Leave the kid alone,” Ben’s authoritative words boom across the arena and the rowdy crowd starts dissipating, players skating towards their respective locker rooms as the spectators clear out of the stands.

 

Back in the ladies’ locker room, Rey smirks thinking about Ben Solo and their pre-game warm ups, when Rose cheerily approaches her, “Wow Rey, I really didn’t see you being such a scrapper, that was awesome!”

 

“Thanks Rosey, I think it might be genetic huh?”

 

Rose giggles and Rey thinks that may quickly be one of her favorite sounds. The tiny slip of a girl is lovable beyond words.

 

“Your brother is fifty shades of cray-cray! But he’s so adorable. And speaking of adorable – _what_ is up with you and captain McSizzlin’?”

 

Is she on fire? Because her entire body feels like it is engulfed in flames, feeling called out by the tiny detective “I have no idea what you are talking about Rose. He’s just a friend. And my boss.”

 

“C’mon girlie, dish a little, I’m having a dry summer.”

 

Rey regards her with genuine sympathy; it hasn’t been that long since she was in Rose’s shoes.

 

“Finn still moving at snail pace?”

 

Rose sighs wistfully, shucking off her equipment and pulling on her comfy sweats.

 

“He is definitely not picking up what I’m putting down. But I’m not giving up just yet, I still have a few tricks left up this tiny sleeve!”

 

More giggles fill the locker room as both girls ride out the high from the game.

Fifteen minutes later, give-or-take, she waves goodbye to her teammates and hands over the equipment to Ben, who is leaning on his truck chatting with Wyatt, Sunny and Attari.

 

“Good night, Captain”

 

“See you later slugger!”

 

He’s still standing there as she drives away into the night, watching the distance between them expand gradually, until he’s gone out of her sight.

_What a night!_

 

After a snack and a long shower, she tucks herself into bed, more than ready for a long, uninterrupted sleep. Just as her heavy lids finally close, she hears her phone buzz announcing a text message coming through.

 

B: I hope you know that I have never been more turned on by anyone ever than I was watching you beat the shit out of that asshole today. 

R: Part of my subbing services Captain.

B: Rey, I may never not be hard around the hockey rink after today, I hope you feel good about that.

R: lol welcome to my daily life.

B: What do you mean? 

R: you know exactly what I mean ;) 

B: I don’t know how, or when, but we absolutely have to be naked friends again. 

R: Sounds like an impossible mission. 

B: LOL nothing is impossible. Well…some things are. But not this. 

R: We just have to get rid of Cheech and Chong for a bit, those two are always around.

B: I promised my mother I would take the weekend shifts at the Resistance while her and Poe are still away, want to give me a hand? There’s a nice, usually empty, area in the back of the brewery. 

R: Sold! Besides, I can actually be helpful, I used to tend bar all through university.

B: Alright then! I’ll see you Saturday?

R: unless you figure out some way to sneak in here for a cuddle before that?

B: Challenge accepted! 

She smiles and puts away the phone, exhaling a deep sigh into her pillow and falling asleep thinking about this incredible man who was slowly becoming her everything. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last weekend of the summer guys! Hope you all have a fabulous Labour day!   
> So I'm getting married October 13th and I have shower, stagette and a bunch of other wedding related stuff coming up, so I will try to get weekly updates but I can't totally guarantee :)
> 
> So what happened, if you skipped? - Rey played hockey with the Knights, punched Hux in the face for being a bully after she and Captain Solo had a good and naked time getting her dressed for the game. Wyatt being cray over men showing interest in his sister as usual. 
> 
> Would an actual police officer be able to just go and tend bar - probably not? I've done no research into this. But lets just say that's totally an accurate depiction of the average Mountie. 
> 
> Thank you my dear @atchamberlin for beta-ing and your sweet comments along the way!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey learn to appreciate the Resistance; Finn has a confession for Rose. Wyatt and Ben solve a morning mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Nickles and Berry thank you for encouraging this!  
> A special thank you to polkadotdot and safetythirst for the inspiration behind this update.  
> Thank you guys very much for the love and support for these crazy kids :)  
> So there's some smut...there is likely going to be some smut in most updates from now on hahaha once you break that smut seal, it's hard to go back!

_Why though?_

 

Ben’s thoughts swirl as he stirs awake, mind blurry and head throbbing, while a sweaty wall of heat that is decidedly _not Rey_ is draped over him. _What the actual fuck?_

 

He opens his eyes to take in the gruesome scene, having already suspected it but now confirmed: somehow he had ended up spending the night curled up on the couch around Wyatt fucking St. John. Who is now nuzzling in his hair as his arm wraps tightly around him and… _hell no!_

 

“Dude! Fuck off!” Ben shouts and rolls away from Wyatt’s distressingly tender embrace. There is only one St. John who plays the big spoon to Ben’s little.

 

“What’s with all the yelling bro?”

 

“Never mind that. What the fuck happened last night? I honest to god have no recollection of anything past happy hour.”

 

“I could tell you what happened, but then I would have to interrupt the adorable bro cuddles.”

 

Rey’s high pitched cheery voice makes them pause and shift their attention in her direction, where she is leaning on the counter, smirking and sipping slowly from a steaming cup of coffee.

 

Ben and Wyatt sit up on the couch, both grunting at the sudden jolt.

 

“Hung over are we boys?” she continues to giggle as both men regard her with curiosity and a healthy sense of fear.

 

“Sissy, don’t be a dick. Pour us some coffee would ya?” Wyatt’s basically whining at this point, holding his head in his hands, raking his fingers through his messy sandy blonde curls.

 

Ben sneaks a glance at her and immediately feels his heart jolting at the adoring way she looks at him. Her eyes sparkle and crinkle with the smile she’s plastered on her stunning face, just for him.

 

Rey fills up two cups and brings them over to the suffering twosome, Stevie happily following close behind her.

 

She sits down across from them in her rocking chair, crossing her legs and sipping her coffee with a sheepish grin.

 

“Well then. Should we start from the beginning, Captain McSizzlin’ and Long St. John?” she throws her head back and cackles as Ben and Wyatt regard her with utter puzzlement.

 

Ben sighs deeply and takes a sip of his hot beverage, shaking his head as Rey begins to recall the night, pleasant and troubling memories flooding him suddenly.

 

 “Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.”

_***_

_Last night…_

 

Generally, Ben didn’t love bartending at the Resistance, it always brought out a fair amount of unpleasant memories and invited small talk with all kinds of people who would normally be kept at bay by the Captain Solo shield. Somehow being out of his police uniform made Ben approachable.

 

Last night was different however. Rey had agreed to give him a hand and it was an added bonus that she actually knew what she was doing behind the bar; as far as Ben was concerned, if all she knew how to do was stand there and smile, that was sufficient.

 

He had actually spent more than the customary ten minutes it usually took for him to get ready for the job; he was clean shaven and put product in his hair. He wasn’t typically preoccupied by his appearance but his hair was one of the things he took pride in.

 

He also ditched the comfy plaid for the night, instead opting for a snug lightly coloured Henley and a vest to go with his dark denim. He might as well play the part of the bartender right.

 

Ben walked into the Resistance with Stevie in tow. Having the ability to bring his puppy to work with him was not something he got to do as an RCMP officer, but the dog friendly set up of the Resistance afforded him that sizeable pleasure.

 

He could hear Rose and Paige chatting and his heart immediately skipped a beat when he realized they were showing Rey around. Of course she had agreed to help out, but knowing she was actually there made him unreasonably happy.

 

She was practically leering at him once he got within her sight and it made Ben burn from head to toe.

_Guess she likes the clean cut look huh?_

 

They got busy setting up the bar for the night; it was a gorgeous summer night and they were expecting a full house, including two bachelorette parties. Rey looked right at home behind the bar, where the two of them will be posted up while Paige, Rose and Kaydel serve.

 

Ben was taking his time polishing the bar with slow meticulous movements, when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Rey: Can you please give me a hand back here? I don’t know where any of this stuff is. 

 

Without hesitation, Ben headed out back to the brew house, not even taking a moment to contemplate what exactly Rey would be looking for.

 

Leia and Poe had done an astounding job cleaning up to the place post break-in, all the equipment was back in its place and there was no sign of the disturbance.

 

“Rey?”

 

“Back here” he heard her soft voice chime from the back where they kept the brewing supplies.

 

As he turned the corner, he was taken back by the sight of her sitting up on a pile of barley sacks, hair wild and a mischievous smirk on her face.

_Fuck I could just eat her up._

 

He didn’t even realize he had slowly been closing the distance between them, his body completely magnetized to hers unable to resist the pull any longer.

 

Ben slid his hands up her toned bared legs, fingers snaking towards the hem of her tiny skirt. He recognized the garment from their disastrous double date, _the_ skirt that had made his mouth water and taunted his dreams for weeks on end.

 

Before he got the chance to say anything, Rey wrapped her strong calves around his thighs and pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips were outright heaven, a mix of coconut, peppermint and _Rey._ He’s tasted that sweet mouth so many times before, but every time he was astounded at the way his entire body tingle at the contact. She always parted her lips for him, eagerly inviting his tongue to meet hers, moaning softly at his touch.

 

As much as he loved taking his time with her, they did not have that luxury right then as they were only shielded from intruders by a very slight partition wall.

 

There was an urgency about her movements, lithe little fingers pawing at him, undoing his belt and slipping right into his jeans.

 

“We’re going to get busted,” he hissed out, breath hitched in his throat as her hand palmed his uncomfortably eager cock.

 

“I don’t care, Ben. I haven’t thought of anything else since I walked into the bar,” she whispered between the soft kisses that she placed along the column of his throat, making her way up to his ear where she took the lobe in between her teeth and nipped at it roughly.

 

A savage growl escaped his throat, “that was like ten minutes at the most.”

 

She released his ear and giggled playfully as she fisted his length and slowly stroked him, “Captain Solo, are you complaining? Because I could always stop.”

 

“Please don’t.”

 

He knew he sounded borderline pitiful, but he didn’t care. Her hand on him felt incredible and suddenly he could not give less of a fuck about anything going on outside of the two of them.

 

She was just as enthusiastic about this as he is and Ben is surprised when she jumps off the barley perch. Rey’s hand never left his throbbing shaft as she pulled him down by his shirt, crushing his mouth with hers in a violent wet kiss. She then sucked his bottom lip between her teeth before releasing him and lowering herself to her knees in front of him.

 

“Rey, you don’t have to…”

 

“Shut up.”

 

She reached into his pants and pulled his hard cock out from the painful confines of his jeans without any further objections from him, continuing to stroke him as she licked her lips playfully and suddenly took him into her mouth.

 

“Uh fuck,” was all he could muster up to say, his mind blanking as she took him further inside her mouth and her hot tongue laved him generously. Her hand continued the motion as she hummed a content sound.

 

He almost came when he opened his eyes to look down at her and greedily devoured the image of Rey on her knees with a mouth full of his cock, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him deeper in her mouth and drenched him.

 

When he threaded his hands through her hair she looked up at him and Ben was convinced he had never been more turned on by anything that this vision.

 Suddenly, and without any warning, the door from the bar slammed opened and two raised voices could be heard arguing as Rey released him with a loud pop, wiping the wetness from her mouth with the back of her hand as she stood.

 

The lewdness of the entire situation was an incredible turn on, and against all decency he felt himself twitch against her stomach. She regarded him with wide eyes and had to visibly swallow her laughter, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“What is so important Finn? Can’t you see how busy the bar is? I have no idea where in the world Ben and Rey disappeared to.”

 _‘Rose’_ Rey mouthed to him silently and he nodded in agreement.

 

Ben felt like a 14 year old at his first mixed party, locked in a closet with a girl for seven minutes in heaven, about to get busted by the friends lurking outside.

 

“Listen woman! I have been trying to talk to you about this for a few weeks now, I just didn’t know how to tell you,” Finn’s voice hiked and even though Ben couldn’t see him, he knew the man was leaning over the feisty woman, trying to make her listen. Ben’s had to take on the same stance on many occasions. Little Rose was a handful.

 

“Well? Don’t keep me waiting any longer, just say what’s on my mind.”

 

“Uh. Ok, here goes nothing. Rose, I was the one who vandalized the brew house.”

_Fucking great._

 

Ben looked down where Rey’s wide eyes were expecting his reaction, but didn’t make a sound. He needed to hear everything Finn had to say and consider his plan of action. Also…he was suddenly very aware that his pants were still pooled sloppily around his ankles.

 

“Wow. So _not_ the way I thought this conversation was going to go. What the fuck Finn?!” Rose was whisper-yelling at him, putting all her 5’2 might behind the words.

 

“I’m so ashamed! But they said it would be harmless and we wouldn’t actually be damaging anything important. But then, once we got here, they went completely insane, smashing everything and searching all over the place.”

 

“Ok, back up a few steps. Who asked you to do this?”

_Snoke._

 

“Snoke and Canady.”

 

Rey looked stunned, but Ben wasn’t. What’s more, he knew _exactly_ what the old buzzard was looking for.

 

Rose sounded livid, “I should’ve known that old raisin was behind this! I need to tell Ben right away.”

 

Ben should have shared her sense of outrage, but he wasn’t at all surprised. The look of incredulity and righteous rage on Rey’s face however, completely melted him.

_Vicious kitty. Fucking adorable._

 

Ben couldn’t help himself; despite his brain firing off warning flares begging him to pay attention and start acting the policeman that he’s supposed to be, his body won. With Rey pressed between him and the barley sacks, he had unrestricted access to her.

 

His hands crept slowly down her spine, making their way down to the back of her thighs and up under her skirt where he discovered quickly that constable Rey was not wearing any panties. He barely stifled his grunt.

 

Rey looked absolutely scandalized, not likely at his touch if the strangled gasp escaping her parted lips was any indication, but probably still caught up in Finn and Rose’s conversation and unable to figure out how he could think about sex at a time like this.

_Welcome to being a man._

 

“No Rose, you can’t!”

 

“And why not? He’s the chief, he’ll be able to charge them with breaking and entering and..”

 

“I will be charged too! And I’ll lose my scholarship. Rose please!”

_Go away._

 

Ben sighed as he realized he will have to deal with this, one way or another. But later. Right then he had Rey’s perfect ass in his hands and he wanted all of her.

 

For whatever reason, her inability to make any sounds was really turning him on.

_To be fair, Rey eating bagels really turns me on. This though, we could have some fun with this._

 

He grinned as a devious idea quickly came to his mind.

 

“Finn, you’re putting me in such a tough position. You’re asking me to turn against my family.”

 

“I’m asking you to help me. I want to help Rey and Solo solve this but without being a complete rat.”

_Commendable. Now get the fuck outta here before I lose my shit._

 

“And without taking any responsibility for your actions.”

 

“It’s not like that, Rose.”

 

“It is. You’re just here working for the summer and as soon as hockey starts you’ll forget all about it. I get it; you have no roots here, why would you risk losing everything for the Resistance? But Finn, this is my family.”

 

“You’re wrong about me, Rose. I do care. I love this town. I love this bar. And I really care…. well, I really care about you.”

 

Ben wasn’t listening anymore; he was licking a lazy trail down Rey’s throat, pushing his hips against her as he parted her legs and stood between them, the head of cock rubbing against her pussy, which was _oh_ , so sinfully wet and ready for him.

 

She was being so quiet and he could tell how difficult that was for her. Rey’s face was contorted with a look stuck somewhere between pleasure and excruciation, biting her plump lip to withhold her screaming. And when she screams, it’s always with his name on her lips.

 

There was something so tantalizing about watching her try to hold back, it only spurred him on to continue her slow torture. Except it more or less turned against him, his ability to keep off her was at a dangerously low level.

 

 “You’re an idiot,” he heard Rose’s tone of voice changing back into sweetness and agrees with her.

 

“I know”.

_If these two and their awkward feelings don’t leave in two seconds, it’s gonna happen._

 

Rose and Finn quiet down as Ben assumed they were making out and realized that they may have to make their presence known to avoid an incredibly awkward scenario involving multiples at various stages of undress.

 

“Is anyone working in this place?”

 

Luckily for Ben and his dilemma, Rose and Finn leave the room as Paige shouted inside the bar.

 

Rey looked at him though half lidded eyes, breath hitched and barely able to whisper gruffly, “what are you going to do?”

 

“Honestly? I don’t know. A small part of me wants to go out there and throttle him. A slightly bigger part of me completely understands where he’s coming from because I was also under Snoke’s influence for years and I know what it’s like to feel cornered and like he’s in complete ownership over you.”

 

He then looked at her and with the last big of strength he mustered, “but mostly, I just want to not think about that right now and fuck you before I lose my mind for good.”

 

Her soft gasp was all the permission he needed; he lifted her up to line himself up with her inviting wet pussy and entered her in one thrust, more roughly than he had intended to. Rey let out a drawn out stifled moan and arched her back, giving him access to her sweet breasts he loved so much.

 

They tried to be as quiet as possible; being borderline exhibitionist wasn’t on Ben’s bucket list and yet, he found himself really enjoying the urgency and obscenity fucking in a public place where anyone could easily walk in and see them consuming each other.

 

He knew he wouldn’t last long and snaked his hand between them, the rough pad of his thumb rubbing her swollen bud, ensuring she got everything she needed out of this tryst. Her body responded to his ministrations immediately and he swallowed her moans with a rough kiss as he felt her legs tense around him and her pussy walls tighten around his hard cock.

 

Feeling her fall apart under his touch was enough to send him over the edge into his own climax. He came violently as he pushed as deep as he could go inside her cunt, soaking her with his spend and biting her exposed shoulder to keep stifle his groans.

 

After a few moments he pulled out of her with regret; he hated parting himself from her and he was starting to resent having to sneak around like this, fun as it may be.

 

He helped her clean herself up and pulled up his own pants, then attempted to brush her hair back into place with his fingers. She looked stunning; the slight sheen of sweat and flush in her cheeks made her appear like she was glowing and her lips were swollen and red. All because of him and he felt immense pride at that.

 

“Fuck Rey, you’re incredible,” he whispered to her as he peppered a few last quick kisses on her mouth, before heading out into the Resistance.

 

He thought they were only gone for a few minutes, but that was apparently not the case as the bar was close to capacity.

 

“Heyo! Seems like every single lady in Banff is at the Resistance tonight!” Wyatt’s voice rang out as he waved to them from his perch at the bar. Ben heard her take a sharp inhale and hold her breath, but there was no indication Wyatt had any suspicions about what they two of them had been up to.

 

Ben and Rey took their place behind the bar, only faced with a brief curious side eye from Rose, who immediately returned to doting on Finn.

 

The night flew by, and although it wasn’t proper protocol to have drinks with patrons, Ben indulged as the groups of ladies offered to buy him and Wyatt shots and join them in their bachelorette debauchery.

 

One striking brunette approached Wyatt with a sly grin, “well aren’t you just a tasty hunk of man meat! Who’s your friend behind the bar?”

 

Wyatt engaged immediately; after all, picking up ladies at the Resistance was his preferred method of recreation, “oh so you girls are from out of town, eh?”

 

He was laying it on thick and the girls were eating it up, the brunette’s friends joining her quickly.

 

“We’re from Washington State, drove up for a Canadian bachelorette in the mountains. Thought it was going to be all nature walks and moose, but damn, that maple syrup does your bodies good!”

_Drunk girls at a bachelorette party are the most outrageous people in the world._

 

“Well let me introduce myself; I’m Wyatt St. John, and this tall, dark and single barkeep is Captain Ben Solo”

_Fucker._

 

Ben was used to staying in Wyatt’s shadow, and he liked it. Besides, he was absolutely not looking for a hook up of any kind. But how to explain it to the big idiot?

 

“How about some shots, Captain McSizzlin?” Rose’s voice chimed in as she giggled loudly, joined in by Rey who seemed to be enjoying his discomfort a great deal.

 

The herd of significantly inebriated ladies lit up at the cue, beginning to chant loudly, “Body shots! Body shots!”

 

Wyatt was grinning wide, loving every moment of the attention and purposely ignoring Ben’s silent please to stop encouraging the rowdy girls “Don’t look at me Captain McSizzlin! Give the people what they want!”

 

Ben poured the tequila shots and one for himself, one for Wyatt, and one for Finn who had joined them at one point. He could feel the hot rush after the alcohol started to take its effect and he was relishing in the euphoria of being completely uninhibited.

 

The DJ turned up the music at one point, the pub turning into a makeshift dance club.

 

More shots came, chased down by beer of which Ben had long lost count.

 

When _the song_ came on.

 

He felt the base permeating into his body and his mind recalled all the moves he and Wyatt had come up with years past as part of their rookie initiation…

_Ninety-nine baby_

_I’m on the grind baby_

_All the time baby_

_Show me something_

_You can do it put your back into it_

_I can do it put your ass into it…._

 

***

 

“Please don’t tell me we did the thing!” Ben whines, knowing the answer but remaining hopeful that it wasn’t true.

 

Rey is back to giggling, “If by _thing_ you mean did you and Wyatt get up on the bar and dance a beautifully choreographed dance to an Ice Cube classic while taking your shirts off in front of screaming lust-filled ladies, then yes. You did _that_ ”

_Unbelievable. Why though!_

 

Ben leans back in the couch, hand covering his eyes as he winces at the fall out resulting from this.

 

“So how the fuck did we get here?” Wyatt asks, sounding in no way distressed about the events recounted by his sister.

 

“Jones and Ren came by after they finished their shift and dragged your ragged asses home. Oh and by the way Wy, you need to clean this oven because you totally ruined it with your disgusting late night concoctions.”

 

Wyatt swallows his laughter mid chuckle as he suddenly realizes it was Sunday morning, in the middle of pre-season hockey, “Fuck, I have conditioning this morning! Solo, do you need a ride?” he stood walking towards his room.

 

Ben glances over at Rey who winks at him and quickly mouths, _Stay,_ in his direction then responds to Wyatt in the same breath “I’ll take Ben home don’t worry about it. Try not to barf on your jersey champ!”

 

Wyatt drags his hungover body up the stairs, leaving them alone in Rey’s living room. Counting down the seconds until he left for practice and Ben got another opportunity to enjoy every inch of Rey’s delicious body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta @atchamberlin who turned this around over night!  
> Also, thank you Dani for the beautiful moodboard at the end of the chapter :) 
> 
> The song at the end there...that's Ice Cube's "You can do it" - my 30s are showing hahaha, they just don't make music like that anymore! lol
> 
> My own bachelorette was this past Saturday in Canmore and I absolutely acted like a complete drunk asshole like these girls at the end here, although sadly, not hot mounties moonlighting as bartenders on my night out! 
> 
> I'll try to have another update before my wedding but don't hold me to it!  
> love you guys!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go camping - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! terribly sorry it's been so long since the last update! Been a little busy in RL but I'm back to regular updates! Thank you so much for sticking with this story!  
> I'll try to have Part 2 of their camping trip posted next week! I'm leaving for my honeymoom on November 1st and I won't be back until the 12th and I really don't want to have that big of a break between updates again!  
> Berry and Nickles! This is for you, always xoxo

 

“You’re perky for 6 am.” He smirked as he handed her the customary extra-large double-double from Tim’s. Rey could vividly recall the first time she joined one of her fellow cadets at the popular coffee spot and was in utter dismay at the size of the coffee cup. She didn’t understand how a normal human could consume so much caffeine and sugar and still function.

 

And now, she was hopelessly addicted.

 

“I’ve never been camping before, I wasn’t going to sleep in and miss it!” she replied to Ben’s generous smile, grinning widely. In truth, Rey had barely slept the past two nights, waiting for this weekend. She was not about to tell him how she’d been awake since 4 am, trying on a variety of camping “outfits”, acting like a real fucking idiot.

 

A couple of weeks had passed since the night Wyatt and Ben debuted as the new sensation in the world of female entertainment at the Resistance, and Rey was vibrating with anxious energy.

 

Although they’d seen each other at work almost daily, Rey and Ben hadn’t had a moment to spend alone, Attari and Sunny always hanging around at the office. Rey actually had to actively stop herself from wishing for more crime. But that would’ve at least created some opportunities for her and Ben to have a second of uninterrupted time together.

 

Ben had gone so far as to actually fake casually popping by with Stevie, but that had gone horribly awry as soon as she opened the front door. The day ended up a “guys night in” where Ben got trapped watching six hours of pre-season football with Wyatt, Ren, and Jones while Rey snuggled up with Stevie and read her beat up copy of _Wuthering Heights._

 

And so, with desperate times leading to desperate measures, they decided that leaving town for a few days was the only way they could spend any time together completely undisturbed.

 

Finally, this was the day!

 

The first weekend in August was a long weekend in Alberta, and Ren and Jones had made plans to attend an outdoors country music festival. Wyatt had training camp in Europe for the next two weeks. While they could easily spend time alone at either of their homes, Ben and Rey decided to take no risks and so they made plans to go camping to Moraine Lake, about a half hour drive away from Banff.

 

She heard Ben pull up in his truck right on time and ran outside where her stuff was already waiting in several piles, since had no idea of what one actually brings on a camping trip with their secret man-friend-lover-person who is also their boss.

 

As Ben smiled down at her she jumped right in, anxious to hit the road.

 

After backing out of her driveway, his left hand slid under hers and enveloped it with his warmth, making her giggle. Will she ever tire of the surge she felt at his touch? It didn’t seem likely.

 

Everything about this man was irresistible; his complete unawareness of exactly how gorgeous he was, the way he made her feel when he looked at her as if nothing else existed, the way he’s made a home for her in this most unlikely of places.

 

She was feeling overwhelmed, in the most wonderful way. She’d never let her guard down around another man before, but Ben Solo had bulldozed his way into her life and into her heart like a bull in a china shop, wrecking down her carefully constructed walls and smashing through her insecurities without holding back and without being aware.

 

Rey was lost in her thoughts, admiring the wild scenery and greedily sipping her coffee as Ben lazily stroked her fingers, when they turned the corner and she saw it.

 

“This place is stunning.” She gasped, taking it all in.

 

Fed by a glacier, the lake nestled in between severe mountain faces and lush emerald coniferous forest was a jewel in the crown of the Canadian Rockies. Without a single wisp of wind, the teal lake water created a perfect mirror for the cloudless blue sky and the snowy mountain caps to reflect in, as if they were vainly taking in their own unquestionable beauty.

 

Ben’s hushed voice interrupted her reflection “I’ll set up our site, you sit and relax, take in the sights.”

 

Little did he know that he _was_ part of the sights; in fact, as far as Rey was concerned, he was the star of the show. She forgot about the mountains and the crystalline water, busying herself taking in his hulking form, clad in thick red and black plaid, jeans tight in just the right places, lifting and maneuvering all sorts of camping supplies.

_Damn he’s hot as hell!_

 

He set up their campsite in an inlet of grass nestled between a handful of plush pine trees, just a few steps from the rocky beach. He crafted a fire pit seemingly out of thin air (he really is a real life Paul Bunyan), stacking firewood in equal sized organized piles, next to their cooler full of food and carefully sealed refuse receptacles.

 

She must’ve had a puzzled look on her face because he smirked at her as he tossed a big juicy treat to Stevie “The number one rule of camping safely in the mountains; don’t feed the bears.”

 

“Bears?”

 

“Yes, they live here. They’re not afraid of people and they’re opportunistic and lazy; if they can dig around and get some garbage, they will. And then they will continue to come for it, and before you know it, people will not be able to camp here.”

 

She shivered at the thought of a great big lumbering fur beast making a modest snack out of her in the middle of the night, and suddenly she was missing her cozy reading nook.

 

“Is it safe to be here? Maybe we should go back to the great indoors…”

 

He chuckled lightly and closed the distance between them, wrapping her in a snug plaid hug. “Sweetheart, I would not let anything happen to you. I have lots of experience with bears and they tend to be weary of dogs. They would only approach if there was a possibility of a free meal for them.”

 

He was like a human Xanax, calming her nerves immediately with his sweet embrace and _my god does he ever smell incredible!_

 

Like Christmas.

 

“I just realized something.” He descended his lips to her ear, his hushed voice suddenly two octaves lower, making her shiver all over, “I haven’t done this in forever.”

 

“Done what?”

 

Rey couldn’t see him, but she could feel his smile on her throat as his plush lips placed soft, feathery kisses on her throat, continuing to outline her jaw until he found her mouth. One of his hands was firmly planted on her lower back, pressing her to his hips while the other brushed unruly strands of hair away from her face.

 

His lips though, _oh these lips,_ were hovering just a half breath away from hers.

 

Rey wanted to close the distance so badly and yet, she’d been savoring this moment of tension. It was the same feeling of anticipation she experienced when she waited for her favourite dessert, then taking the first bite.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Ben tipped his head lower ever so slightly and brushed his pillowy lips on hers. Rey loved the soft sound that always escaped his mouth as their lips connected, first in a timid graze that quickly become urgent, as it always seemed to.

 

He pulled away gently from her, sliding his hand up her spine and cupping her cheeks between his bear paws, “sweetheart, we have all weekend. Let’s get out on the lake for a bit, we will finish this a little later.”

 

Rey whined and Ben chuckled, clearly not expecting her reaction to the sudden change of pace.

 

“Rey, we always have to rush. And hide, sneak around, and perform contortionism acts with our bodies in really odd and unsavory places. I was really hoping we could actually take our time this weekend, enjoy having the entire mountain to ourselves. This is technically our first official date you know.”

_Well don’t I feel like a total asshole._

 

Rey was nipping her lower lip between her teeth, thinking about his words and feeling beyond impressed that he’d thought ahead and planned out their weekend, which was turning out to be the most romantic she’d had yet.

 

“You’re right Ben. Of course you’re right and that sounds lovely. There’s just one thing, tiny little detail….”

 

“And what’s that?” he regarded her curiously as Stevie began running around in happy circles around them.

 

“I can’t swim.”

 

“We are absolutely _not_ swimming in this lake! The water comes straight from the glacier, even a few moments in the water could give you hypothermia. We’re just going to paddle around for a bit, enjoy the morning sun and a little peace and quiet.”

 

“That sounds good,” she beamed up at him, watching the tiny dimples form in his cheeks.

 

“And I will make us a nice pancake breakfast when we get back.”

 

“That sounds _really_ good!”

 

Rey knew there was an old saying about how the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, but that applied to her in such a big way. She loved food and Ben’s cooking was stellar.

 

They walked towards the rocky beach where the canoes were tied up to a tiny dock, Stevie in tow, bouncing around excited.

 

Ben buckled her safety vest and then his own before he dragged the red canoe away from the shore. He reached out to Rey and offered her his hand to help her into the unsteady vessel.

 

Rey took her seat as Stevie climbed in, one cocked ear indicating she was feeling suspicious as to what she was getting mixed up in.

 

Ben sat himself in the back of the canoe, while Rey occupied the middle and Stevie hovered at the front, quietly overcome by all the aspects of this new experience.

 

They paddled languidly for what seemed like mere moments - although her grumbly belly was letting her know it had been some time since she’s had a meal - seemingly without a destination in mind, solely enjoying the wild mountain backdrop to their first official date.

 

 “I don’t know if I should bring this up, but I feel like maybe you wanted to talk about it and the opportunity never came up. So I’m bringing it up. What are you going to do about Finn?” Rey wanted so desperately to be able to control the words that came tumbling down out of her mouth, like an avalanche, but they escaped against all her best efforts.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing.” She replies with skepticism. “Don’t get me wrong, Finn has become a good friend and I don’t want to see him lose his scholarship or worse, but he helped those assholes vandalize your mom’s business. We can’t just let them get away with it!”

 

“Trust me sweetheart, no one is getting away with anything. But old man Snoke is who I’m after and he needs to feel secure enough to rear his ugly head.”

 

“What’s the story there? Who’s this old creep to you and Leia?”

 

And just like throwing a pebble in the clear blue water, opening this subject seemed to have triggered ripples in their day, as she heard Ben sigh loudly behind her.

 

“He was my grandfather’s business partner. Anakin and Snoke owned Rebel Brew. When my grandfather died, his shares went to my mother and my uncle. Luke didn’t want anything to do with the family business, he’s a recovering alcoholic and blames the death of my grandfather on the same disease.”

 

Rey nodded as she silently processed his words, feeling the sadness permeate her.

“My mother, on the other hand, took to the family business like a duck to water. She used clever marketing campaigns on social media to attract tourists and a younger demographic of clients. Hired Dameron to help her run the place until I was ready to retire from hockey and take it over. Snoke remained a minority shareholder and a silent partner. At least for a while.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Me.”

 

Rey was startled at his words, not certain of where all the pieces fit together, but incredulous that he would ever do anything to hurt anyone, let alone his family. He was sitting silent, the canoe ceasing all movement as they were approaching the shore. She had so many questions and yet he seemed reluctant to tell her. She decided not to push him and tried to let her body returned to the relaxed state it had been in all morning.

 

“Can I ask you something?” his voice startled her out of her musing. “Where do I stand with you Rey?”

 

Of course he would wait until they were trapped in a canoe, in the middle of the frozen lake to ask complicated questions.

_Well…maybe not in the_ _middle of the lake but still, kudos on the subject change Solo._

 

“I suppose I could ask the same question no?”

 

“Well we’ve been seeing each other for over a month now and Stevie is the only other soul who knows about it.”

 

“I know. I like being in our little bubble though, you know? I’m not sure I’m ready for Ren and Jones and your mother to find out. And Wyatt. I’m afraid what would happen to your friendship if he finds out we’ve been casually fucking all summer.”

 

“Rey I wouldn’t say we’re just casually fucking. I …umm…fuck! No Stevie! No!!!!”

 

She’d been too concentrated on their unexpectedly serious conversation that she had not noticed when Stevie stood up, entirely over excited about god only knows what.

 

The canoe tipped over, the three passengers landing in the freezing glacier water.

_Fucking hell it’s so cold! Oh. My. God! I can’t reach the bottom._

 

She could feel her panic taking over, vowing to all the saints she knew that if they spared her from a drowning death, she would learn how to swim and would never ever step foot in a canoe again.

 

Ben’s arms found her however, caging her in and dragging her back up to the surface, lifting her and placing her back in the canoe, where Stevie is shivering and whimpering, filled with regret.

“I l…ove that d…og but she is an a…sshole” her chattering teeth only allowed for so many words. Ben paddled quickly back to shore and scooper her out, carrying her to their campsite.

 

After surviving her first winter in Canada, she thought she had conquered cold. This though, this was something else. She was soaking wet and the chills penetrated her at a molecular level, her thoughts a blur, the only sound she could hear was the screeching of her loud shivers.

Ben unzipped the tent he had set up earlier and crouched down, squeezing her a little closer. “Ok sweetheart, I know this sounds counterintuitive, but I need to take your clothes off so I can warm you up.”

 

“I kn..n..now that B..en. I’m a f…f…fucking cop too. I know how hy…poth…th..thermia sets in. Let’s do this!”

 

He was just as cold and yet he took her clothes off first and covered her with a few layers of shirts and blankets and finally a sleeping bag. Only when he was assured that she was somewhat comfortable, he took off his soaking clothes and crawled into their nest.

 

He wrapped her in his arms, and although for a few moments she had felt that a cuddle with a block of ice would’ve been warmer, eventually her body melted into his comforting embrace and she drifted off to sleep held tightly to his chest.

 

The sun was setting when she finally woke up again, the dusk beginning to settle around them like a velveteen canopy. To her happy surprise she was still huddled up against Ben, warm and dry. On the other side of her she could feel Stevie like a wall of heat, snoring softly and occasionally whimpering while likely dreaming of chasing critters and whatever else puppies dream of.

 

Rey was certain this is the happiest she had ever been.

 

She allowed herself a moment to look at him, studying every aspect of his devastatingly handsome face.

 

Like this lake, he was singular; striking and untamed, an unexpected point of sweetness into an otherwise rough terrain.

 

Yes, she was in love with him.

 

And scared to bits about it.

***

So I'm married AF now! I won't pollute all of the chapter with my wedding spam, but here's just a little taste!

 

We got married in Canmore, my favourite spot in Canada. But October means snow in Canmore, so we froze our little tooshies off taking all these scenic photos but it was so worth it!

This is my new hubby :)

Did I make all my bridesmaids wear red plaid and pose in front of a wall with moose photos? You betcha!

Also! the wonderful boomdafunk made this gorgeous piece of art for me for chapter 2. I posted it on Tumblr but here it is again!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to my lovely beta @atchamberlin who toiled all morning to make sense of this!  
> Also, big thank you to reylofanficreading club for making this fic of the week last week :)   
> The lovelies of the writing den and my CaP seestars! Thank you for being incredible and supportive and giving me ideas!   
> You lovely readers are so good to me, spoiling me with comments and I'm so thankful for each any every one of you!   
> Moraine Lake is an unbelievable place, I highly recommend seeing it if you're ever in Alberta!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping - part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my Berry and Nickles, the OG Bears Stans xoxo
> 
> ladies of CaP thank you for your encouragement, love and most of all the thirst!
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my Plaidam Den sisters! Your daily dose of plaid always fuels my writing fire. 
> 
> I didn't run this by my lovely beta @atchamberlin because I wrote this and needed to post it before I changed it again. For the third time....all mistakes are due to my humming bird-like focus

_I love you._

_It’s not so hard, just fucking say it, you idiot._

Ben chided himself at his missed opportunity, rolling his eyes behind closed lids.

 

He’s known for some time, with unshaken certainty, that he was hopelessly in love with this girl. But he could not bring himself to say it out loud, he could not stand to put it out there and have her say it back to him, only to recoil from him when she found out how hideous he really was.

 

Her rejection would be too much to take and like a coward, he had locked the words away, stopping them before they stormed out of his mouth.

 

She will find out eventually what he had done to his family, how his spiral into the abys left everything in his path damaged and forever broken.

 

It was a matter of public knowledge, depending on who was asked. She would find out eventually…

 

His breath caught in his throat and all self-loathing ceased as he opened his eyes to the gorgeous face mere inches from his own.

 

He indulged himself a moment to take her in, greedy to inspect every single surface of her flawless face, something he had done every single day since meeting her, but at this time there was no reason to be sneaky about it.

 

Rey was flushed from sleep, her eyes clear and a vivid green, sparkling mischievously as she grinned at him, stretching languidly.

 

“That was a nice nap Captain Solo”

 

_Holy fuck._

His brain shorted when he felt her hot center brush against him as she hiked her thigh over his hip in a seemingly innocent manner.

 

There’s no way she doesn’t know what she’s doing.

 

“Rey” he ground out slowly as his hands wound around her firm ass and pulled her closer, her body completely flush to his chest.

 

“Yes Captain?”

 

“Are you teasing me rookie?”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, _sir_ ” she purred the word, her mouth so close to his that he could feel the heat from her breath. And yet frustratingly not close enough.

 

_Fuck it, I’ll talk to her later._

Ben took note of his brain forgetting words, only able to focus on Rey and her incredibly perfect body draped around him.

 

_Completely. Fucking. Naked._

A feral noise rumbled out of his chest as he grabbed her forcefully and flipped her on her back, making room for himself between her knees.

 

“Fuck Rey, you’re soaked already.”

 

He’d planned on taking his time with her this weekend, exploring and kissing every square inch of her body, a luxury that was seldom afforded to him.

 

But now, having her ready and oh so sinfully willing he’s forgotten his reasons.

 

“Next time.”

 

“What’s that Ben?” Rey answered the thought he’d clearly let slip in his outside voice.

 

“Next time sweetheart” he explained while licking a trail to her pert breasts, sucking one of her pebbled pink nipples, releasing it with a lewd wet sound. “Next time I want to take you slow, make you cum over and over again, kiss every bit of your body. But right now…right now I want to fuck you so badly.”

 

“Roger that Cap!” she smirked wickedly and pulled him closer with her thighs, his cock aching at the feel of her wet, hot cunt waiting for him.

 

“Turn around.” He ordered and placed his entire weight on his forearms, giving her just enough room to wiggle onto her stomach, offering him a full view of her perfect ass. He was rock hard but couldn’t stop himself from teasing her, rubbing the length of his cock through her slippery folds, drenching himself in her slick.

 

His hands squeezed her exquisite ass and part of him suddenly wanted nothing more than to bite her there.

 

“Ben please.”

 

Just when he thought there was no possible way he could get any harder, the sound of her practically begging him to fuck her showed him just how wrong he was.

 

“Anything you want sweetheart.” He gasped as he pushed himself inside her core, groaning at the tight fit. He moved slowly at first, letting her get used to him, relishing the guttural moans coming from her.

 

She was perfect.

 

_Mine._

 

His possessive side jolted, his need for her being the only thing his brain could process. He sped his thrusts, snaking his hand under their joined bodies and finding her sopping clit, engorged and ready for some much needed attention from him.

 

Rey was keening under his touch, her back arched and pressing into his chest as he worked her clit and pounded into her frantically. He was getting close but he could not allow himself to cum before her. Ben leaned back on his heels, lifting them and getting more leverage on her body, his other hand caressing her breast and rubbing her nipple between the rough pads of his fingers.

 

The change in angle gave him a deeper feel and the added attention pushed Rey over the edge as she keened with a loud moan, her unctuous cunt nearly dripping because of his ministrations.

 

He moved his hand away from her sensitive bundle of nerves, splaying his fingers wide on her belly and thrusting into her as hard as he wanted to, fucking her without holding back, savoring the sounds of her ragged breaths and whimpers as he climbed towards his own release.

 

He bit down on her shoulder as he came, his entire body springing akin to a tightly wound coil, his mind entirely blanched.

 

Taking great care not to squish her, Ben picked Rey up and nestled her on his lap, with her back pressing to his chest, giving them a few moments to recover.

 

 “You’re shivering. Here” he said as he pulled a clean red checkered fleece shirt out of his duffle bag, draping it around her shoulders and carefully fastening each button, accidentally brushing the soft skin of her breasts as he did so.

 

_How is getting her dressed be getting to me as much as taking off her clothes?_

 

“What in the world!” Rey gasped and drew his attention towards the direction were her eyes were focused.

 

_Oh right. This is what we came for._

The neon green light set the denim sky ablaze with vibrant colour, the lights swirling above them like a kaleidoscope, peppered with bright stars.

 

“That’s the Aurora Borealis. The northern lights. It’s a small part of why we’re here.” Ben whispered into her shoulder as he burrowed his face in the hair pooling around her neck and breathed her in.

 

 

“Let’s go outside! I’ve never seen them in real life!” she pounced out of his lap, excitedly pulling on her little shorts, waking Stevie in the process, who filled the quiet night air with barks and happy puppy squeaks.

 

Ben light the fire he had built earlier, the sparks crackling into the night sky like fireflies. Rey and Stevie skipped over to him, eyes bright and tongues wagging – well, at least one was wagging.

 

He took out his tin where he kept his pot and quickly rolled a joint, lighting it up while watching his two favourite ladies frolicking in the tall grass under the stunning tableau of the northern lights.

 

“Hey! Are you going to share that?” she looks at him with phony vexation.

 

“I..umm…sure?” he passes her the joint, a curious smile beaming on her face as she accepted his offer and took a small, cautious puff.

“I thought your past experience with this stuff left you a little nervous. My bad.”

 

“Ok first of all, the one time I was drugged against my knowledge. Second of all…” she continued after taking a seat by the fire, gesticulating somewhat heatedly “that experience ended up working out rather nicely for me.” She winked at him, taking another puff and passing the joint back to him.

 

He smiled sheepishly, remembering waking up with her in his bed, kissing her and getting outrageously interrupted by the cockblock master himself.

 

_Not this weekend!_

 “S’mores?” Ben asked as he was digging around his coolers for the necessary supplies.

 

“As if you have to ask!”

 

Rey responded with enthusiasm, clearly feeling the effects of the weed already.

 

 

“You can’t share with Stevie though, chocolate upsets her tummy but she will be relentless in her pursuit to steal it from you.” This was well proven as he’d had several trips to the vet in the short time she’d been living with him.

 

“Are you a sneaky puppy?” Rey spoke in a ridiculous cartoony voice as she scratched Stevie thoroughly on the belly she had so eagerly presented.

 

_Traitor._

He smirked watching them and prepared the first round of s’mores, taking the seat next to Rey.

 

And then, without warning…the word vomit.

“Rey, I need to tell you something. And I need you to please listen, because this is really difficult and if I don’t tell you now I feel like I never will. These are things you need to know and you have to hear them from me directly.”

 

She regarded him with glassy hooded eyes as he impaled the first round of marshmallows with his two-pronged stick and placed them in the fire.

 

“I think you know bits and pieces from Wyatt already and I sort of explained how Snoke fit into our family history.” Rey nodded along, letting him continue uninterrupted.

 

Ben sighed, watching the marshmallows slowly roast in the fire, avoiding her gaze so he wouldn’t lose his nerve. “This is such a dark part of my life. I took my uncle’s share of the business and sold it to Snoke, making him a majority shareholder and so giving him the leverage he needed to push Leia out.”

 

He blurted it out in one breath, waiting for Rey to huff with disappointment. But to his surprise, she was still listening, languidly petting his dog.

 

“I was so angry at my entire family; I blamed Luke for my accident and having to abandon my hockey career right at the peek. Aside from the generous offer that Snoke had made me, I used this as an opportunity for revenge against Luke. It hurt him when Leia lost Rebel and it gave me a small sense of victory. And I was such a fool; all I did was create this massive rift within my family and felt even shittier about everything.”

 

He leaned his head back, taking his gaze up to the sky, wheezing out the breath that had been caught in his throat this entire time.

 

_Looks like I don’t even need Wyatt around to cockblock, just me and my big dumb fuck mouth does just fine._

Rey’s emerald eyes were the first thing he saw when he straightened in his seat; the soft colours of the northern lights, combined with the glow from the fire gave her an ethereal radiance that made her look even more beautiful than he thought was even possible.

 

“Why did you blame your uncle for your accident?” she asked tentatively.

“Ah.” Ben removed the marshmallows from the fire and squeezed them between the graham crackers and chocolate bar pieces he had laid out, presenting Rey with the first then continued “I know now that it wasn’t his fault. We went skiing in a restricted area in the back country and on the way there he kept badgering me about getting on the same page with my father, about my new friendship with Snoke and in general he presented his disappointment in all my life choices.”

 

“I was furious with him when we got to the top of the run, I just wanted to get away from him. I flew down the ski hill and I lost control. To avoid a tree in my path I swerved hard, my knee gave out and I landed face first into a barbed wire fence.”

 

“Oh Ben, that’s so awful!” Rey cried as he faced her. He wasn’t expecting this reaction.

 

“I tore every ligament in my knee and never played professional hockey again. I spent a week in a coma and had this heinous scar basically bisecting my entire face and upper body. I had turned into a monster. Both on the outside and inside. I cut myself off from my friends and family.”

 

He sat in silence for a moment, letting a wave of calm roll over him.

 

“Wyatt St. John was the only person who stayed with me. He pushed me. Oh, what insufferable pain in the ass he was, but I pulled through. I owe him so much. Fuck me I’m such a goddamn mess! I’m sorry Rey, I’ve ruined this weekend for you.”

 

_Wow this really turned into a pity party Solo, well done. Idiot._

Before he had a chance to continue the self-flagellation, Rey got up from her chair and stood between his legs, her fingers running through the curls hanging in his face. She cupped his face in her soft tiny hands and bowed her forehead to his.

 

“Ben Solo, you are not a monster. You are kind, gentle and so thoughtful.” Ben looked up to meet her eyes finally, and found only understanding and adoration in the place where he thought would be judgement and disdain.

 

“You’re also hotter than hell and an expert s’mores chef.” She made a satisfied noise as she stuffed the entire gooey treat in her mouth and chewed it loudly, crumbs flying out of her otherwise delicate mouth.

 

_Oh right, she must be flyin’._

“You’re a mess rook” he chuckled as he stood up and wiped chocolate off her cheek, lifting her with him and clutching her to his chest. He spun them around the campfire as she tipped her head back and giggled unabashed into the cool mountain night.

 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands combing through his curls as she leaned in and brushed her nose against his.

 

“I love you Ben Solo.”

 

His heart stopped.

 

“You do? But all the things I’ve done…I’m a first class asshole.”

 

“Let the past die Ben. And don’t even think to blame this confesion on the weed. I’m utterly, desperately in love with you captain Solo. I think I have been since the day you made fun of me for wearing the Red Serge.”

 

Ben laughed full heartedly “I didn’t say a word about that!”

 

“Your eyes said it all.” She grinned widely as he twirled her around.

 

“And what do my eyes say now sweetheart?” Ben asked, waiting as his heart pounded in his chest incessantly.

 

“That you’re in love with me too?” it was a question.

 

“I do. Very much so Rey St. John.”

 

He kissed her then, elated to have the weight of his secrets off his chest, thrilled beyond belief that he had been wrong about her reaction and still incredulous that she would return his feelings.

 

That night, for the first time, they made love.

 

Their bodies were finally satiated when the first signs of the rising sun could be seen through their tent window, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

The next day they spent hiking with Stevie and enjoying every moment of their alone time before they had to return home.

 

Ben pulled up to her house and grabbed all her gear, hauling it up the steps, organizing it in piles of inside gear, outside gear and things that had no business being taken camping.

 

_Bear spray – yes. Meat thermometer – why though?_

His amused smirk was completely wiped off his face and he stopped in his tracks as soon as he stepped inside and saw Rey’s wide tear filled eyes.

 

 “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

 

“It’s a letter from the Commissioner’s office. Someone made a complaint about me and reported me for getting into a physical altercation with a member of the public at large.”

 

“That fight with Hux. What’s your penalty?” his heart stopped for the second time in just as many days.

 

“Discipline under Order 66; I have to go to Ottawa for …eight weeks!” Ben’s throat suddenly began to close up as he swallowed a large gulp of air watching the tears roll down her beautiful cheeks, feeling powerless.

 

 

“Fuck. Reconditioning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get all sassy now! Nothing bad is going to happen I promise!  
> But you can't just go around punching people in the face...plus...I needed them to have a little time apart just to make those hearts grow a little fonder. 
> 
> Next update - another Ben POV with the haps during the time leap. 
> 
> Just a note - at one point, Rey calls Ben sir in a very sinful way. If this is your thing, and you haven't done so already, please run and read "Two Truths & A Lie" by SageMcMae
> 
> Finally, happy Thanksgiving to all you lovely American Reylos!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's BAAAAACK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back too!!! so SO sorry to have been gone for so long! I never intended to take so much time off from my beloved bears but alas! I am back!  
> Thank you as always to my love @atchamberlin for beta-ing and being such a cheerleader!!!  
> thank you everyone for your encouragement and your love!   
> *Semi-trigger warning* there's a mention of anxiety and symptoms of it.

The nip of the morning frost killed the greenery and made way for the reds, burnt orange and yellow colours of fall. Summer was long over in Banff.

 

While nature prepared for a long winter hibernation, Captain Ben Solo was finally starting to return to life.

 

Eight weeks.

 

Eight weeks had felt like eight years. Being apart from Rey was torture. It was unspeakably hard to let her go across the country immediately after they had spent what was easily the best weekend of his life.

 

She loved him. Maybe as much as he loved her.

 

And he ached for her to return. He’d never missed anything so much, not even his hockey career right after his injury.

 

He’d been slowly going insane.

 

Because she was in the reconditioning program, she was not given access to her phone the entire time. Ben was reduced to re-reading their conversations and the few photos he had of her, mostly ridiculous selfies taken in the squad car. He was pining over her like a love sick teenager.

 

She was due to return today, just in time for Thanksgiving, giving the holiday a whole new meaning to him this year. He volunteered to pick her up from the Calgary airport since Wyatt was on the road. But really, there was very little chance anyone would keep her away from her for any reason.

 

He was pacing the station like a caged animal, fired up with nervous energy. When his anxiety flared up like that, he would dive into his work. But since this was Banff a few days before the holiday, there was very little to do.

 

So he insisted on inventory.

 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as he closed his filing cabinet on his index finger, having finished labeling and alphabetizing his folders. The pain wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle but it added to the stack of irritants testing him today.

 

“Captain Solo, you’re in a particularly ripe mood today. Missing the rookie?”

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Sunny?” he barked out, gearing all of his frustration towards the unsuspecting officer.

 

“Man relax, I’m just kidding around.” Constable Jones lifted his hands up in mock surrender and sauntered outside, clearly unwilling to get into it with his captain.

 

Ren swiveled his chair to face him with a smug look on his face “He’s right you know; you’ve been borderline disgruntled since Rey’s been gone.”

 

Ben mentally calculated if the mountain of paperwork he would have to complete made it worthwhile punching Ren in his meddling face.

 

“With her gone, all the work falls to me so yah, I’m annoyed. Plus, she got sent to reconditioning because that baby bitch Hux can’t handle a little on ice rough-housing.”

 

“Right. I mean yah, of course the rook’s one of us and that’s bullshit, but I think there’s more to the story.”

 

His annoyance bagan to transform into paranoia “There’s no story, Ren.”

 

“Oh but I think there is.” Ren spoke smugly, continuing to shift in his seat from side to side, baiting him into a reaction. “In fact, I have fairly solid proof.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ben bristled and stood, the sting of his pinched finger entirely forgotten as he stared down his underling.

 

“You. And the hot rookie. Sittin’ in a tree…”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Ren continued to smirk, flipping through a stack of random papers trying to appear exceedingly bored with the subject at hand. “You know how we have those pesky little dash cams in our cruisers? Well, as it turns out part of my summer of drudgery handed down by the big boss was to go through all the footage and catalog the entries.”

 

 _Shit._ “And?”

 

“You don’t see where I’m going with this?”

 

_Yes. Fuck!_

 

“No?”

 

“Ok it’s all dull crap right? I mean the one time Ackbar was playing bagpipes in the back of your cruiser was my favorite thing I’ve ever seen until…well, until I went back to May, when you left your dash cam running for whatever reason. And just by pure luck, the cam was facing inside the station. Where a certain Captain and rookie were making out like teenagers at a keg party.”

 

_Goddamit._

 

“Listen…I…uh…..”

 

“Save it Solo. You know my price.” He spoke in the most saccharine tone of voice, clearly pleased with himself and smiling like the Cheshire cat.

 

“They will never find your body,” was all Ben could muster to reply as he was coming up with a plan to control the damage. If it was entirely up to him, he would’ve shouted it from the rooftops months ago that Rey was his and his alone. But she wanted to tell her brother herself and she didn’t want people thinking she’d somehow slept her way into the coveted station and he respected her wishes. He had no choice.

 

“Goddamnit Ren, I thought we were friends.”

 

“We are friends. _Best friends._ That’s why I haven’t reported to Wyatt St. John that you’ve been fucking his hotter-than-hell sister all summer.”

 

His blood was bubbling; Ren had him and there was nothing else he could do about it.

 

“Fine. I’ll do it. Don’t talk about her like that.” no price was too steep to keep Rey’s honour unbesmirched.

 

“Oh! You like her!”

 

_I worship the ground she walks on. I miss her like a drowning man misses oxygen. I’m counting down the hours until I get to see her. Yes, I like her._

 

“I said I would do it now fuck off and never utter another word about this ever again.”

 

The constable lit up, ever so victorious in his win, saluting him with a mock “Roger that cap!” as he left the office.

 

_Fucker._

 

_***_

 

He spent the hour long drive to the city mulling over his conversation with the nosey constable and as the road widened and the lush woods made room for open golden prairie, he decided he didn’t care. He’d do whatever Ren wanted and in the end, when the dust settled and he and Rey could be out in the open, he would make him pay.

 

The sun was just setting when he parked and entered the airport terminal, nervously pacing as he watched the arrivals screen blink with the _on time_ message next to her flight.

 

Somehow, after all this time, this was the longest wait. Part of it was his overconsumption of caffeine, the extra large double double he currently clutched made for number four of the day.

 

A larger contributor to his nervous state of mind was the tiny voice in the back of his consciousness telling him he’s being a fool. That they’ve spent more time apart at this point than together and a girl like her does not need to settle for someone like him.

 

She would shatter him with the same ease she’d patched him back together if she’d changed her mind.

 

He didn’t have enough time to continue spiraling into darkness because the sliding doors opened and his girl was the first to come through.

 

After glancing around for a moment, she spotted him and gifted him the most perfect smile he’d ever seen. She ran past the other bystanders and jumped right into his arms, wrapping her legs around his torso and latching onto him like a cute little bear cub.

 

He’d been such a fool to doubt her.

 

Time seemed to stand still as they relished in their reunion.

 

“Rey.”

 

“Ben.”

 

They whispered as his lips found hers, plush and eager. He loved those pretty pink lips and he could not stop kissing them. She traced his bottom lip with her hot little tongue and grazed it lightly with her teeth. He could feel himself harden.

 

With a superhuman effort he pulled away from her face. “Welcome home, sweetheart!”

 

“Hi” she giggled as she leaned for another hungry kiss and who was he to deny her? As he felt himself get harder as he cupped her firm bottom, he realized they had an audience.

 

He cleared his throat and tapped her on her perfect little ass, indicating his intention to put her down. The growl she made in protest was adorable and it didn’t help matters at all.

 

“Sweetheart, it’s not what I want to do but if we keep at it i’ll have to fuck you right here on the luggage band.”

 

She giggled again, her head leaning back with amusement. “That’ll probably get us in some trouble, eh?” she winked at him as she slid down his hips.

 

“Did you just say, _eh?_ You’re officially entirely Canadian now.”

 

He couldn’t stop smiling. Not while she held his hand when they waited for her luggage, not when she thanked him for coffee, not when she climbed in his truck and ate a half dozen timbits with a gusto that could only be rivaled by a honey badger.

 

Even though it was night time, there was a lightness about her presence that made the drive home light-speed quick.

 

“This is my first Canadian Thanksgiving you know?” she mentioned casually as they approached the mountains.

 

“Oh really? Well i’ve been know to make a killer bird. And Dameron makes stuffing that’s life changing. Leia usually brings beer and wine, but this year she’s decided to close down the Resistance and host it there.”

 

“So it’s going to be huge is what you’re saying?”

 

He noted the excitement in her voice, happy with his decision to convince Leia into going along with his plans.

 

“Well it’s going to be all the constables - our guys and the night shift crew. The hockey team, the Resistance crew, Finn and your boyfriend Ackbar.”

 

She chortled at the mention of the old troubadour that had serenaded her so thoroughly. “Wait, Finn is still here?”

 

“Yah. And before you ask, no. I haven’t done anything about that conversation we overheard. He got cut from the badgers and lost his ride. I didn’t want to pile on the kid.”

 

“Oh poor Finn! That’s awful” she whined with empathy for her friend. “What is he doing now?”

 

“He’s playing for the minor hockey team out of Canmore and he’s finishing his degree at the University of Calgary. Not nearly as impressive as the University of Wisconsin, but he seems happy.”

 

_At least now he’s happy._

 

Against his initial apprehension towards the younger man, Ben’s spent a lot of time with Finn during Rey’s absence and he’d grown to like him. Quite a lot. When he announced the change in his circumstances, Ben took him out for a few drinks and consoled him as best he could.

 

“I’m sure Rose was not overly devastated about him staying. I’m glad he’s taking it well at least.”

 

They were nearing Canmore and he was feeling the pangs of nervousness again. It was more than likely that he was being an idiot; but even so, he worried and chewed on the inside of his cheek as he’d done since he was a kid.

 

“Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Wyatt’s been gone for a few days and i’m not sure what Sunny and Attari have going on tonight.”

 

She beamed up at him, all dimpled cheeks and sparkling eyes, holding his right hand between her sweet kitten paws. _Perfect._

 

“Of course I’ll stay for dinner. Ben, I missed you like crazy, I’ve been literal crossing out the days on my wall calendar counting down to this day. I never want to leave you ever again!”

 

This girl of his was the definition of precious.

 

“And besides” she added, her tone of voice suddenly overlayed with mischief “it’s not just your cooking skills I’ve missed, Captain Solo.”

 

His heart practically leaped out of his chest. His blood quickly pooled in his nether region and he felt his long neglected cock stiffen against the restraint of the denim. He chortled at her brazen words and with a thrill, turned on the dirt road leading to his home.

 

He felt happy again for the first time in eight weeks. He felt alive because of her. Complete and balanced.

 

He would never give her up again, consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha! don't worry Ren's demands aren't anything that bad ;) 
> 
> Canadian Thanksgiving is the second Monday in October, but it is very similar to American Thanksgiving in terms of the turkey dinner all that. No Football though! 
> 
> Also, just a reminder that a "double double" is a coffee with 2 cream 2 sugars. So Ben having had 4 of them means he is JACKED.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming back! You guys are thr Best! Your support and love for this story means so much!!!!!  
> *smut ⚠️ warning* if you don’t want to read it, skip to the ***  
> Love you guys so much!!  
> This chapter would literally not had been possible without the help of my beautiful Sage, who not only beta'd but also made me the beautiful moodboard at the end of the chapter for inspiration and let me bounce ideas off her continuously for a week!

 

Rey laid in Ben’s bed, thoroughly debauched and deliciously exhausted from their reunion, running her fingers through the perfect ebony waves splayed on the pillow's surface.

 

She missed _this_.

 

She had counted down the days, hours and minutes to the time she would see him again. To the time she would be returning to reclaim her established place as big spoon at the side of this beautiful man.

 

_My man._

 

Smiling, she inhaled his scent, allowing it to permeate all of her senses. The moments she was forced to spend in her seat, while her plane was taxiing, were torturous. Being so close to him, finally, and yet not being able to see him immediately hurt, her breath caught in her chest until her gaze caught him.

 

He’d somehow gotten even more beautiful in the last eight weeks. She’d be able to spot him anywhere, but in the airport he towered over everyone else, dark and excruciatingly handsome. He managed to make flannel plaid and denim the sexiest thing she’d ever seen on a man.

 

There was very little else she’d thought about for the entire time spent in the reconditioning program - other than making it through the gruelling days. She missed the way his brows arched when he spoke to her softly, the way her hand felt enveloped in his. But what Rey missed the most was the taste of Ben’s kiss.

 

While her heart truly grew fonder with his absence from her life, true to the old adage, a small seed of doubt sprouted in her mind. _What if he changes his mind? What if he decides I’m not worth all this trouble after all?_

 

All of those thoughts evaporated into thin air as soon as their eyes met across the Arrivals terminal.

 

Rey thought it was awfully sweet of him to invite her for dinner and she politely accepted. As if she had not been plotting for weeks all the ways she would devour him as soon as she could get her hands on him.

 

***

“So what are we bringing for dinner?”

 

“Bringing?” Ben asked with a quirked brow “sweetheart we are cooking dinner. Well, Dameron and I. Do you really think Leia can be trusted with this kind of a feat? Her expertise is related solely to beer.”

 

She watched Ben pull up his jeans, the dark denim cupping his behind _just so._ A simple white cotton tee, that appeared to be stretched to its limit, with a fuzzy red and black checkered shirt completed his outfit. It was nothing fancy, but he made it look incredible.

 

“I have something to tell you.” His words rang ominously and her breath caught in her throat. He was doing that thing she normally loved, where he gnawed on the inside of his cheek when he was anxious.

 

She gathered the duvet around herself - she could not be bothered to dress just yet and secretly hoped they could delay their departure for just a little longer - and sat up, waiting for him to continue.

 

“Umm...fuck. I don’t know how to say it, so I’m just going to say it ok?”

 

“Ben, you’re making me nervous.” So many thoughts ran through her mind then, and some thoughts were dark, hinting at loneliness and heartbreak.

 

“Ren knows about us and he’s blackmailing me for his silence.” He looked so flustered and serious, yet she couldn’t stop herself from howling with laughter.

 

“Oh Ben! I thought it was an actual serious thing you wanted to talk about!” She cackled with relief.

 

“It’s kinda serious! Ren has a huge gaping hole for a mouth and even if I do everything he wants, it’s not a guarantee he’ll keep it shut.”

 

Rey was laughing a hardy, belly laugh now. “How did he find out? We did try to be fairly stealthy.”

 

He rolled his head, getting rid of some of the tension his body held, resulting in his shoulders and his neck cracking.

 

“I’m glad you’re not pissed. Apparently the dash cam in our cruiser somehow recorded us kissing. At work. On the desk.”

 

Rey blushed at the memory, silly as it may be considering her current state of undress.

 

“Is he going to fuck with you about this?”

 

“No doubt.” Ben answered with an eye roll and sat next to her, brushing his fingers through her unruly morning hair.

 

“What does he want you to do?” She asked, very aware of how close he’d gotten to her now. She could feel his hot breath on her ear when he answered her in a low husky voice.

 

“Terrible, awful things,” Ben spoke between the kisses he placed on Rey’s shoulder. His nimble fingers peeled away her sheath and pulled her in his lap, her back pressed to his broad chest.

 

“I thought we had to leave?”

 

“We do. But I need to lick these sweet little tits again.” He cupped her breasts, gently rolling her pebbled nipples between the pads of his fingers. “And fuck that pretty little cunt one more time this morning.” A shiver ran down her spine and she felt herself slick as his lewd words heated her skin while he held her.

 

“You’re wearing way too many clothes for this, Captain Solo.”

 

He chuckled darkly “Right you are.”

 

Rey squeaked when he lifted her up with him, refusing to let her go while he unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied out of them. She could feel how hard he was already. The head of his cock weeping beads of precum on the back of her thighs, as he sat her back in his lap.

 

Always the gentleman, he delayed his own pleasure and made sure that she was ready to take him. His right hand slipped from her breast and his fingers parted her clenched thighs to caress her drenched folds.

 

All the while his sinful mouth never ceased kissing her back, her neck and finally her lips as his free hand gently grasped her jaw and turned her face to him.

 

Ben’s tongue and his fingers penetrated her simultaneously, the pleasure making her squirm on top of his thighs. He pumped into her gently, as he licked inside her mouth. They groaned together as he spread her with a second digit.

 

When he used his thumb to gather the slick from her cunt and brushed its pad over her clit, Rey bowed her back. She let her head drop against his shoulder while he continued his ministrations.

 

“Cum for me Rey,” he commanded. As always, her body complied. Ben continued to stretch her with his fingers, holding her through her orgasm, making her wet to the point where the noise was obscene.

 

Her head was still dizzied with pleasure when he scooped her up and lowered her onto his thick cock, sheathing himself inside her. His head came to rest on the back of her neck briefly giving them both time to adjust to the feel.

 

She was filled with him, stuffed to the brink and completely under his control, perched up on his thighs. Ben continued to pepper her with kisses and lavished her with praise.

 

His hands guided her hips, showing her how he liked to be fucked. She met him thrust for thrust, emboldened by the deep guttural sounds he made into her skin.

 

Her orgasm built, all muscles tightening into a coil as he quickened his pace and fucked her harder. Ben slid his hand back to her soaked cunt, stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves just above the place where their bodies were joined.

 

She came again, as the heat wave took over all her senses. Her core throbbed and clenched around his thick cock.

 

Rey knew he was close. She could tell from how taut his muscles were and his ragged breathing. It was her turn to reach a hand between their bodies. Her nimble fingers lowered to cup his balls, the same ones she’d just soaked, to give him the extra push he needed.

 

He howled a string of half-spoken profanities. For a second he tensed under Rey’s ministrations before plunging into his own release, filling her with the warmth of his spend.

 

Ben rested his forehead on her back once more, catching his breath as sweat poured off him and beaded down her back. His cum mixed with her slick, dribbling down her thighs.

 

She whimpered when he pulled out of her, already missing the fullness of him.

 

He kept her still in his lap, kissing her slowly and softly as he draped the duvet around them both.

 

“Ok we really _do_ have to go though sweetheart. My mother will ruin this turkey, without a doubt, if I’m late.”

 

“Hey don’t give me that business. This was your doing entirely.” She felt him smile into the hair gathered at the nape of her neck. “I believe we were in the middle of a serious conversation before you lured me back into your den of sin.”

 

“You don’t expect me to have you naked in my bed and not do something about it, do you?” Ben nipped at her shoulder gently with his teeth. “Besides, it’s only a few hours and then we can come back for dessert,” he added with another soft kiss before standing them both on up their feet.

 

Rey beamed at him while he made his way to the bathroom. She snuck a long peek at his delicious round bottom.

 

“Join me?” he asked over his shoulder.

 

As if there was any way she could resist!

 

***

 

They’d finally made it to the Resistance, where Poe and Leia were already arguing about the proper way to tear up bread for the stuffing.

 

“There you are! Finally! Welcome back, Rey!” The tiny woman embraced her in a warm motherly hug.

 

“Ok, that’s enough of that. We need to get going on this dinner if we’re going to eat it before Christmas. Ben, you know what to do. Rey, you can start peeling potatoes.”

 

“And what is your Royal Highness doing?” Ben snarked.

 

“What I do best - supervise!” The small woman’s smile lines deepened. She chuckled and poured herself a generous glass of Merlot.

 

They all busied themselves with their assigned tasks in the Resistance kitchen under the watchful eye of their leader. Stevie was sleeping in her doggie bed next to Leia’s seat. Ever so often, they could hear soft snores and a slight nose-whistle emanating from the ball of fur.

 

Rey tried but couldn’t keep her eyes of Ben. The soft autumn sun was peeking through the large kitchen windows illuminated his face, softening his sharp features and giving him a bright glow. Once in a while, his eyes lifted to meet hers and he would grin - that genuine  grin that reached his eyes and melted her.

 

Even with Wyatt away playing hockey, this felt like an actual family event. Aside from Rey’s close relationship with her brother, she had never experienced the joy of being surrounded by this level of affection and the unconditional friendship provided generously by Ben and his extended family.

 

Rey smiled to herself, realizing she’d become one of those exceptionally cheesy people who count their blessings on Thanksgiving. Officially, she’d judged those type of people. But always envied them,  just under the surface.

 

The comfortable silence was suddenly interrupted as the other dinner guests trickled in.

 

Sunny and Ren were the first ones to appear, arms weighed down with flowers for their host and what appeared to be desert for a hundred people.

 

“Wow! Did you guys buy out the entire bakery?” Leia laughed, while she hugged both men. “I asked you for one pumpkin pie and one Saskatoon Berry pie and you brought all their stock.”

 

Sunny smiled sheepishly “Thing is Leia, we sort of forgot about it until this morning. And since _Beaver Tails_ is closed today we had to find another option.”

 

“You didn’t bake these yourselves did you?” Leia asked skeptically, as she peered inside the white baker’s take-out boxes “This is _a lot_ of things stuffed with whipped cream.”

 

“Whipped cream is just cake gravy.”

 

“That may be the fattest thing I’ve ever heard you say, Ren,” Ben remarked dryly, looking up from his workstation.

 

“Have no fear child. These two were merely keeping me company while I baked. You know how I like to have visual inspiration when I’m making sweet treats.” The raspy voice wasn’t one Rey recognized right away, but it was not all together unfamiliar.

 

“Maz! You made it!” Poe exclaimed. He wiped his hands clean before embracing the petite woman in a bear hug.

 

_Oh, right! Bear…._

 

Rey remembered meeting Maz when the elderly woman had called for a bear removal at her house, only for her and Ben to find it was a rock. That night they shared their first kiss -- the kiss that opened the door to the possibility of them being together. It was the first step they’d taken towards their love.

 

“Ben Solo! You come here and give old Maz a squeeze!”

 

He obliged, naturally. Maz was a firecracker and left very little room for argument.

 

“I’m so glad to see you’re still around, Miss St. John! Our Ben here seemed to be quite taken the last time I saw you two. I’m happy that things have progressed right along.”

 

_The fuck!?_

 

“Maz, no. Rey is my rookie at the station. She’s Wyatt’s sister remember?” Ben was clearly flustered, a lovely red staining his cheeks, as he tried to convince Maz her spectacularly sharp observations were actually inaccurate.

 

“That’s right, Maz.” Ren grinned when he closed the distance between them, casually draping his arm around Rey’s shoulder.

 

“This pretty lady here is still single. Free as a bird.” Ren continued, handing Rey a bouquet of sunflowers. She could tell he was baiting their Captain. “And Ben is such a good boss that he personally drove to Calgary to pick her up yesterday.”

 

Ben stood to his full height before stepping closer to Ren, a decidedly aggressive move. His teeth were clenched and his nostrils flared, but his tone of voice was even. He almost sounded bored.

 

“As far as I can see, Rey’s availability is in no way your concern, Constable.” The rank was spoken with a hiss.

 

“It’s a concern to you though, isn’t it Captain?”

 

_What the fuck is he doing?_

 

Ben was fired up, like a bull ready to fight, while Ren was purposely waving the red cape in front of him.

 

“Hey, Rey! Good to see you back around these parts, kid!” Sunny Jones wrapped her in a warm hug, seemingly unaware he’d just interrupted an awkward moment. Ben hadn’t moved, staring Ren down with his fists clenched at his side.

 

“Oh my god, you’re here!” Another welcomed interruption, courtesy of little Rose Tico and Finn close behind her.

 

“So, what’s new?” Rey asked, alluding to their clasped hands.

 

Finn glanced at the floor, clearly embarrassed to be in the spotlight. Rose had no such qualms, happily re-telling the story of how she and Finn began dating, not skimping on any details.

 

Rey’s heart swelled as she listened to the story. While she was thrilled for her friends she was couldn’t help but experience the pangs of jealousy. Not over their happiness, of course - she loved the way Rose glowed while narrating their story. Finn silently agreed with his girlfriend, as he brushed her knuckles with his thumb and watched her with awe.

 

No. Rey was envious because they were able to openly date. They were able to bask in their happiness. No work complications. No secrets. Just love.

 

She sighed. Her exhale was loud enough for Ben to notice from where he stood across the kitchen. The almost-pained expression on his face told her he was feeling the same, that just like her, Ben was tired of having to hide.

 

***

After what felt like an entire day of preparation, the Thanksgiving feast was finally ready. The turkey was carved. Rey’s Portobello mushroom was grilled. All the fixings were out of the oven and ready to be devoured.

 

The night shift crew joined the festivities. Snap and Jess forwent all manners and dug right into the goods.

 

Admiral Ackbar arrived, as well, this time donning pants and sporting a much lower blood-alcohol level than the last time they crossed paths.

 

As everyone took their seats, Ben was relegated to sitting across from Rey, who was flanked by the old Admiral and Attari Ren. To add insult to injury, Ren casually draped his arm across the back of Rey’s chair, rubbing lazy circles on her arm.

 

Rey had never seen Ben act jealous. Typically, he was even tempered and mild mannered. The man who sat across from her now looked like he was about to kill. Ren was doing an outstanding job of getting under Captain Solo’s skin, but to what end? Was Ren so foolish as to think there wouldn’t be any repercussions?

 

The growing tension on their side of the large harvest table was interrupted by the chime of a knife hitting a wine glass. “Everyone, thank you for putting together this grand feast! In these busy times, it is easy to get bogged down in the day to day drudgery and stress and forget about what’s important - family, friends and love. This is what Thanksgiving is all about. It’s a day for us to slow down, reacquaint ourselves with our important people and celebrate them being part of our lives,” Leia spoke softly and raised her wine glass to toast. “I am thankful for each and everyone of you, whether you’ve always been in my life or are a recent addition.”

 

Leia looked to Rey and Finn, as she finished her toast, tears pooling in her warm brown eyes.

 

They went around the table as they ate, each of them reciting their own reasons for being thankful. The room was filled with happiness and wine in equal amounts.

 

“I’ll tell you what I’m thankful for!” Ren’s voice next to her rang out, drawing everyone’s attention. “I’m thankful that miss St. John is back in our station.” Rey faced the Constable as he spoke, acutely aware of Ben‘s seething. “This gorgeous ray of sunshine has been dearly missed and I for one am ecstatic to see her beautiful face again.”

 

Several things happened all at once.

 

Ren finished speaking. He tucked a few strands of Rey’s hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek. Rey froze in her seat.  Then Ben stood and threw a handful of mashed potatoes directly into Ren’s face.

 

“Don’t fucking touch her!” he shouted through gritted teeth.

 

“Hey, that’s fucking cheating!” Sunny and Rose bellowed simultaneously.

 

Ren laughed, as he cleaned himself with a cloth napkin “It was never stipulated in the rules. Subtle encouragement is totally kosher!”

 

“You’re about as subtle as a truck driving through a porcelain factory!” Finn added, to Rey’s confusion. Her head was starting to hurt from the tension of the situation, however it was clear that she was missing something crucial.

 

“So I’m to assume you had Thanksgiving, Constable Ren?” Leia asked and pulled out an envelope from her purse, handing it to the man.

 

“What. The. Fuck?” Ben growled, still standing with one hand covered in food.

 

“No offence, Solo, but for being such a good cop you’re dense as fuck!” Poe answered with amusement.

 

Ben raised both arms in the air as a sign of surrender, furrowing his brows with frustration.

 

“You guys - you guys all know?” he finally asked.

 

“For fuck sake’s, Ben! We’re cops too! Yes, we know!” Jones answered and the entire room burst into hysterical laughter.

 

“Yes, dear, we knew. It’s been very amusing to watch you two idiots come up with bullshit scenarios all summer. When we realized you weren’t going to tell us right away, we started a friendly wager on how long you’d be able to keep your secret.”

 

Ben looked jarred, gnawing the inside of his cheek, as he processed everything he’d just heard.

 

“How did you find out?” Rey questions. She could feel her face was flushed all over.

 

“We all had our suspicions. We found out at different times and kind of pieced it together from there. My personal favorite was seeing you sneak out of our house like you were a cat burglar.” Jones laughed and patted Ben on the back. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but you’re kind of a big dude. Make lots of noise.”

 

“Saw Captain Solo sneak out of the ladies locker room down at the arena.”

 

“The _urgent_ camping trip during the August long weekend.”

 

“Truck parked outside of the Stampede grounds.”

 

More raucous laughter spread around the room, as each of their friends recalled when they’ve put the pieces together. Rey felt foolish, having spent so much time and effort on a futile mission to keep a secret known by all. She felt foolish, but also relieved.

 

“You’re in my seat,” Ben spoke softly while he pulled Ren’s chair.

 

“That’s more like it!” Leia clapped her hands cheerfully. “Now would you kiss her for God’s sake so we can all get back to dinner?”

 

Rey faced Ben with a grin on her lips. “Give the people what they want, Cap!” He leaned in, cupping the back of her head and tilted her mouth to his where he brushed her lips with his in a feather-soft kiss.

 

“Atta kid!” Ackbar exclaimed.

 

Satisfied, the group returned to their forgotten feast.

 

Rey’s stomach churned with butterflies; they were out of the bubble, no longer surrounded by the safety of privacy. It was exciting and a bit scary. But it was also _real._

 

“Now, should we bet on which way Wyatt is going to attempt to kill you when he finds out?” Poe winked before he stuffed his mouth full of food, clearly satisfied with the reaction he’d gotten from them.

 

 _Fuck! That is going to be unpleasant,_ Rey thought with trepidation, as Ben held her hand reassuringly.

 

“We’ll tell him together, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear, placing a tender kiss on her temple.

 

That was a worry for another day. For now they could just enjoy being together, free to touch and look at each other without the anxiety of having to lie to every single person they knew.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Selunchen for the stunning artwork for chapter 13 ❤️  
> Guys, if you haven’t please go and check out these lovely Reylos’ art and gorgeous works!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Solo pays Ren's price. Wyatt is in for a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back guys!!!  
> ok this is THE chapter I've been waiting to write for a good chunk of time now, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it!  
> thank you as always to the amazing SageMcMae who's crazy busy and has her own fics on the go and still had time to fit me and these bears in :)  
> Berry and Nickles! we have two more chapters and I hope you're happy with what I did here and where this is going ;)

 

“Fuck me gently.” Ben groaned with disdain, as he took in his own appearance - the fluffy red pants weren’t long enough for his legs. The coat was too short for his arms and he was certain, that with any sudden movement, the stitches would get blown to bits. The entire ensemble, culminating with the fake white beard, itched him to death.

 

“Hey there, Santa.” Rey’s voice was quiet, dripping with sin. Now was absolutely not the right time for that thought to percolate.

 

He turned to face her. “Have you been a good girl, Constable St. John?” Ben closed the distance between them and wrapped his gloved hands around her hips. She was donning her official uniform, Red Serge, tall riding boots and all. She looked edible.

 

_Absolutely not the right time._

 

He ignored his own thoughts entirely and dipped down to kiss her, while his hands greedily made their way down to her perfect ass. He would never tire of the way those sweet cheeks filled his hands or the small wanton noise his girl made when he squeezed her.

 

“Break it up before we turn the hose on you!” Jones cackled, as he and Ren entered the backroom of the Resistance.

 

“Fuck, I almost preferred it when you were sneaking around. At least you weren’t gross all the time.” Ren chided without actual mirth in his tone, taking a seat, as Rey pulled out of Ben’s arms.

 

“I _will_ get you back for this, Ren. You know that right?” Ben threatened. An empty threat at that, but he still felt good getting the words out.

 

“You two cowards haven’t had the balls to say anything to Wyatt yet. Which I guess I don’t blame you for, but he will literally crush you, if he finds out from anyone other than you.” Ren spoke to both of them. He was right, of course, but that didn’t make it any more palatable.

 

“He did threaten to disembowel us, if we touched you kid. I can only imagine what he’d say were he to find out all the naughty things Captain Solo has been doing to ya!” Sunny laughed, taking a generous sip of his coffee.

 

“You’re a fucking creep, Jones!”

 

“We’ll tell him when the time is right,” Rey added, worrying her bottom lip. She was still  nervous about her brother’s reaction. Ben wasn’t. Not really. Wyatt had been his best friend since their college days and he would likely understand why they had kept their relationship secret.

 

Ben was also prepared for Wyatt to make some empty threats, but he was ready to take him on, if it came down to it. They were relatively the same size, making Ben one of the only people who wasn’t intimidated by Wyatt’s physical abilities or his wild temper. When Rey was ready to sit her brother down and have the discussion with him, he would be by her side to deal with the wrath. He loved her, and he would do anything to keep her happy.

 

Even this.

 

“Ready?” Leia walked in, donning her Mrs. Claus outfit and appearing to be absolutely tickled by the current situation.

 

“Ready as I’m ever going to be.” He sulked, taking another cursory look in the mirror at his ridiculous attire.

 

“Brat! Playing Santa in the Banff Santa Claus Parade is a privilege.” The two Constables cackled, as Leia chided him.

 

“Maybe so. But it’s really fucking cold out to be sitting on a float. And then having to listen to every single kid ask for a puppy, or a snowboard or a Stanley Cup for the Calgary Flames. Not to mention the fun twist of pretending to be married to my own mother for an entire evening. Should make for a fun chat with doctor Holdo.”

 

He was whining. Ben knew he sounded ridiculous and more importantly, his arguments fell on deaf ears.

 

“For shame,” Ren tutted. “You’re a poor fucking sport, Solo. Besides, you made a promise! You take my turn as Santa and I won’t whisper sweet nothings about you and the rook sittin’ in a tree to our unhinged friend, Wyatt.”

 

Ren had the good sense to skitter out of the room when he finished taunting Ben, but not before he was pummeled with a lidless, half-drunk water bottle.

 

_I don’t care if it’s petty. That was satisfying._

 

Ben continued to grumble silently, as Leia snaked her arm in the crook of his elbow. hey made their way outside to the waiting carriage-shaped float.

 

“I think this might be my last year playing, Mrs. Claus. I might convince Rey to do it. She does look fabulous in red, doesn’t she?”

 

“She looks good in everything,” Ben answered, just loud enough for only his mother to hear.

 

Leia had a mischievous spark in her eyes, as she smiled at him. “Maybe then, you won’t have to _pretend_ to be married to your float wife.”

 

“You’re getting a little carried away now. We’re just testing the waters,” he lied.

 

She saw right through him, as she always had, ever since he was old enough to attempt lying.

 

“Sure, sure. I suppose you two getting married would require you being honest with her brother. Which, for whatever reason, you two idiots can’t seem to manage.”

 

“Don’t. Not you too.” He warned and she dropped the subject, at least for the time being, distracted by the pageantry all around them.

 

The parade started at 6:30, but they had to get started an hour earlier, to make all the necessary preparations. The parade route took them up Bear Street and onto Banff Avenue, circling the main township of Banff.

 

This was easily the most popular Santa parade in Alberta. As many as ten thousand people attended it every year. It took hundreds of hours to prepare and plan, not just for each of the carefully crafted floats, but also because the entire town effectively shut down for several hours. Thousands of tourists and locals attended the event and the entire town lit up with the spirit of the Holidays. The town was also  lit up in a more literal sense, thousands of twinkle lights hung on every single tree, storefront window and any available surface that allowed it.

 

In years past, there had been issues with derelicts breaking into businesses while their owners were tending to their parade floats. To discourage any such acts this year, Ben had commissioned a dozen officers from the Calgary Police to aid with security.

 

Rey, Jones and Ren joined the police officers mounted on their horses. They rode to the start of the procession, ahead of the twenty-foot inflatable Santa which was _the_ staple of the event. The giant symbol of the season was loved by all who attended, for reasons Ben never really understood. His girl looked stunning atop BeBe, the horse prancing easily on the snow-clad road alongside their float, clearly smitten with her.

 

_Can’t blame him. She’s so fucking cute._

 

As if able to read his mind, Leia tightened her grip on his arm and leaned in to whisper, “You’re a lucky man, son.”

 

He answered with a smile, “I know.”

 

“Your grandfather would’ve loved her.”

 

He knew that too, but all he could muster was a melancholic smile in reply. It was still difficult to think about Anakin Skywalker. He’d been Ben’s role model growing up, his idol and mentor.

 

The snow began to fall slowly as the sun set behind the mountain. Big fat flakes fell in a lethargic rhythm, silently blanketing everyone and everything. The vision of Rey riding through the fluffy snow, tamed Ben’s melancholy. As much of a nuisance as this endeavor was for him, seeing her enjoy herself made it all worthwhile.

 

On this occasion, Santa’s Workshop was set up outside, on the float, in the middle of Banff Avenue and it was open for visits, as soon as the parade concluded. Kaydel Connix and Finn were his helper elves, distracting the kids, who were waiting in line, with candy. Their trickery was sufficient to keep Ben from getting swarmed.

 

“Here, Santa, a little liquid courage,” Finn whispered, as he inconspicuously passed him the Tim Horton’s cup. It was _not_ filled with coffee. Ben felt instantly bonded to the younger man.

 

“Thanks, man! I needed that!” Ben expressed his genuine gratitude, as he took a swig of the cinnamon flavoured liquor, his grimace at the taste concealed by his white beard.

 

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road, elves, before Santa freezes his balls off!” Jones chuckled while he rode by with Rey in tow.

 

As Ben stole another glance of her, taking inventory of all the reasons she was completely irresistible, the first child sat on his lap.

 

_Holy shit this kid has a fucking moustache._

 

He had a shitty attitude and he knew it. Ben was already exhausted and he’d only seen a dozen kids at the most. This had the makings of an exceptionally long night.

 

An hour, filled with crying kids coming down from their sugar high after they gorged on candy canes and beaver tails all afternoon, a little face, covered in equal parts cinnamon-sugar and snot, looked up at him from his lap, big blue eyes filled with wonder.

 

_Cute._

 

“You’re a handsome little fellow aren’t you, buddy? What should Santa bring you?” Ben asked the pint-sized human.

 

Before he got an answer however, he felt a steady trickle of warmth on his thigh, it’s diameter growing by the moment.

 

_Are you fucking serious, dude? I thought we were cool!_

 

The boy’s mom smiled for the photo and then picked up her son with an unapologetic chuckle.

 

“Uh oh! Did someone make a stinky?” She asked, while towing the little stink machine away.

 

Rey looked at him with sympathy, although the corners of her lips were turned up, barely containing her laughter. All around him, his friend sniggered.

 

_Former friends._

 

Ben thought with indignation, as Leia bent at the waist and chortled boisterously.

 

“Et tu, mother?” He snarked, attempting to wipe down his pant leg.

 

“Hang in there. Looks like the line is almost done. You’ve earned yourself a few pints of beer after this.” His mother spoke in a hushed tone, her voice ringing with amusement, as another tiny human was placed in his lap.

 

It seemed to take forever, but finally the crowds dissipated and they were able to retreat to The Resistance. Ben was frozen to the bone. He was also slightly inebriated from the Hot 100 he and his elves had consumed during the grueling cold evening.

 

He hadn’t felt the effects of the liquor while he’d been outside, but as soon as he stepped in the crowded bar, his glasses fogged up and the alcohol hit him like a ton of bricks. His head was heavy and dizzy.

 

After few more drinks, generously supplied by his friends, he was ready to leave. The exhaustion of the day weighed heavily on him, but there was another more pressing reason, urging him to leave.

 

“Rey, take him home. Me and Sunny won’t bother you tonight. Make sure you walk slowly. You don’t want to have to lift this guy out of a snow bank,” Ren quipped and patted him on the back, as Rey’s hand stilled on his thigh.

 

Ben grinned, lowering his lips to her ear, “This is scandalous behaviour, rookie.” She threw her head back and chuckled. Her nimble little fingers gripped his thigh just south of where she’d had them moments before.

 

“Guess I need a good talking to, huh?” Rey spoke softly, as she turned to face him, pearly white teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

 

_I need to kiss that lip._

 

“Let’s go Constable, you’re in desperate need of discipline. I have a pair of handcuffs I’ve been saving for a special occasion.”

 

Rey answered with a squeak, as she hopped off her perch at the bar, pulling Ben behind her.

 

The crisp November night air sobered him up a bit. But he was drunk on her and there was no remedy for that.

 

Rey’s delicate mittened hand fit snugly in his. She was still wearing her uniform, yet insisted on wearing the fire truck red knitted pair. Ben hadn’t changed out of his Santa outfit. It occurred to him how ridiculous they must’ve looked, walking down the street in their respective red outfits, swinging their intertwined hands, as they trounced through the fresh fluffy powder approaching her house.

 

Ben followed Rey inside, patiently waiting for her to enter and turn on the lights. As soon as she locked the door though, he was on her, purposely crowding her against the door while he kissed her with fervor.

 

She was just as enthusiastic. Her tongue met every swipe of his own, moaning into his mouth as he sucked her bottom lip and bit.

 

His hands were greedy, trying to touch every single inch of her, cupping her firm bottom and hoisting her up against the door, wrapping her legs around his hips and pushing his hardness into her core, grudging the layers of clothing standing in his way.

 

He was so hard that it almost hurt. “I love you, sweetheart. But if you don’t take all your clothes off and let me fuck you in the next ten seconds, I’m probably going to die.”

She kissed him again, slower and answered him with a husky tone of voice. “Let’s go upstairs. Didn’t you mention something about handcuffs, _captain_?”

 

“You’re fucking perfect,” Ben said with awe as he climbed the stairs towards her bedroom, taking them two steps at a time.

 

No sooner had they reached her room, then she pushed him down on the bed, carefully removing her weapons’ holster, as well as her thick wool red Serge, leaving her in a thin little white tee.

 

He was sitting on her bed, patiently watching her undress, when she paused, to his infinite disappointment. She smiled mischievously, as she twirled the handcuffs in her hand.

 

“Not so fast, Santa! I think we should leave those gloves on. In fact, I think we should leave all of it on.”

 

Rey straddled him, kissing him with nearly frustrating slowness, lowering him to the mattress and caging him in with her arms. She kissed along the contour of his jaw, tracing it with her tongue. His body responded to her without delay, a shudder of pleasure running through him, as she nibbled on his earlobe teasingly.

 

Before Ben realized what happened, he heard the _click_ of the handcuffs locking.

 

“Now I can take my time with you, Captain Solo.” Rey purred. Her deft fingers found the fly of his red felt pants and made their way inside, gripping him in her smooth hand. His body jolted and his hips thrust into her grip.

 

“Rey,” he pleaded, desperate for more of her touch.

 

Loud sounds, coming from downstairs, startled them both. Their police instincts took over. Rey jumped off him, arming herself with her taser.

 

“Bloody hell Ben! I don’t know where I put the key for these blasted things!”

 

“Jesus! Can you at least do my pants back up? If you’re gonna taser some poor fucking idiot, I don’t want Jones and Ren to find me like this.” The thought alone gave him a headache.

 

Rey seemed to find it amusing, but her smile faltered immediately because of another loud thrash against the doorway that ended up with the front door opening. They could make out muffled voices downstairs and Rey was ready to pounce.

 

“Must be out-of-towners. No one from around here would be stupid enough to break into this house.” He muttered, as Rey motioned with a finger pressed against her lip silencing him.

 

The footsteps grew louder, the hushed voices were getting closer.

 

“They’re coming upstairs,” he whispered, trying to silently wiggle out of his restraints.

 

“Captain Obvious,” she snarked back at him.

 

_Smartass._

 

Rey shifted her weight to her back leg, crouching defensively, as the intruders approached.

 

The door suddenly burst open as two intertwined, half-naked bodies tumbled to the floor.

 

_Holy shit!_

 

“Wyatt? Kaydel?” Rey’s voice cracked and she turned the lights on, as the two figures stood.

 

“Hey kid, what are you doing home?” her brother slurred. Kaydel buttoned up her elf shirt and used Wyatt’s body as a human shield in an attempt to preserve her modesty.

 

“Fucking hell, Wy! You scared the hell out of me! Do you know how close you got to being kicked in the face and tasered? Kaydel, good to see you!”

 

“Listen, Rey I...umm…” Wyatt trailed off and seemed to finally process the scene in front of him. If his red face and wild eyes were any indication, he was displeased. Severely so.

 

“What. In the Actual. Fuck?!!!!”

 

Not how Ben had envisioned this discussion starting. And seeing how Wyatt was practically foaming at the mouth, while Ben was very inconveniently restrained to Rey’s bedpost, he wondered if this could be the last conversation he ever had with anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha Wyatt is the only person in the world who didn't know! lol don't worry, he won't be crazy! Or as crazy as they thought! 
> 
> some notes (and again, I am a newb still and have no idea what I'm doing but if the links don't work and you want to find out what some of the stuff is, DM me :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Banff Christmas Parade](https://www.banfflakelouise.com/SantaClausParade)
> 
>  
> 
>  [Beaver Tails](https://beavertails.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Hot 100](http://www.liquordirect.ca/Phillips-Distilling-Hot-100-Cinnamon-Liqueur-P1489.aspx)
> 
>  
> 
>  


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Wyatt does his best impression of Ross Geller!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and supporting this story! there is one more chapter to go after this le sigh!!! I don't want to let them go, but I think it's almost time for these babies to live their HEA in peace :)  
> Thank you again to the amazing
> 
>  
> 
> [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae)
> 
>  
> 
> for the beta read, the alpha read and everything in between! if you haven't yet, check out her stories!!!!!!  
> Berry and Nickles, I hope you like what I did here!

 

“Wyatt, it’s not what you think! I know how this looks, but it’s not like that!” Ben was pleading with her mad-man brother.

 

Rey had heard from several reliable sources that, when it came to her, Wyatt was overprotective, but to see him get to this level of unhinged was something else.

 

It would’ve been ideal, if she could have told him about her relationship with Ben Solo under better circumstances, sure. Or at least in a context of less nudity. Even so, it seemed to her that he was overreacting to this, just a bit.

 

“No? Because it looks like my best friend was about to get it on with my little sister! My best friend and my sister!”

 

_Fully did not expect him to go all Ross Geller on us._

 

“Seems accurate.” The blonde scoffed.

 

“Damn it Kaydel! You’re not really helping! And now that you mention it, what the fuck is going on here?” Rey gesticulated in an accusatory fashion between her half-naked brother and the leggy blonde.

 

Wyatt’s mouth hung agape, clearly not expecting to take his turn at being questioned. He cleared his throat and carded his hands through his curls. “Well, we’re sort of seeing each other. Have been since the summer, but I didn’t want to say anything because I knew of your _history.”_ Wyatt used air quotes to highlight the last word.

 

Ben pulled himself to a sitting position, one wrist still handcuffed to the bedpost. What a shitty time to lose track of those keys!

 

“And what do you mean by _that_ exactly?” Ben asked with genuine curiosity.

 

“I know you guys went on that double date, in the summer. I didn’t want there to be any hard feelings between us dude, not until Kay and I figure out what _this_ is.” He gripped her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Rey struggled to remember ever having seen her brother so enamorate with anyone.

 

_Other than himself, that is._

“That was one date and it never went anywhere. I only went to see Rey. No offence, Kaydel. Rest assured, Wyatt, there are no hard feelings.”

 

If Wyatt’s bulging eyes and throbbing neck tendons were any indication, Ben’s words had the opposite effect of what he’d intended.

 

“Check that! The fuck is going on here?! I know how you operate, Solo and I don’t want my little sister to be another notch on your bedpost.” Rey winced as she watched Ben’s expression falter. Wyatt’s comment had stung more than he knew, as he’d unknowingly stirred to the crux of Rey’s insecurity when it came to dating Ben Solo.

 

“You’re bloody ridiculous!” Rey intervened, as Wyatt stepped closer to where Ben lay helpless. “We’ve been sleeping together since the summer!”

 

“Sweetheart, I don’t think that’s helping!” Ben yelped, as Wyatt launched himself on top of him. Solo pulled his legs into his chest and used them as a shield, pushing Wyatt away with his feet, while he desperately tried to free his hand.

 

If this were any other situation, Rey would be clutching her belly in a fit of laughter.Wyatt was slapping and missing Ben, who continued yelping in a high pitched voice and protecting his groin with his free hand.

 

“Stop it!” Both Rey and Kaydel shouted at the same time, as debris from the men’s tussle dispersed in the air. In the chaos, feathers from a destroyed pillow filled the air. The trinkets from the top of the nightstand and its contents spilled to the floor, in utter chaos.

 

“Everyone in this room is a God-damn adult.” Rey snarled as her patience dwindled. “Two of us are police officers’ for fucks sakes! Wyatt, you and Kay go wait downstairs for us. We are going to sit and talk this out like adults.”

 

Kaydel managed to pull them apart.

 

“Sorry,” Ben and Wyatt grumbled at the same time. Rey’s brother straightened up and caught his breath, while Kaydel picked feathers out of his hair and corralled him towards the doorway.

 

“Wow.” Rey huffed out a long breath, sitting on the edge of her bed and fidgeting with the bed spread. A metal glint caught the corner of her vision - the key.

 

She bent down to pick it up, trying not to smile too much. The entire situation was beyond ridiculous. Her brother was waiting for them downstairs, as pleasant as a hungry bear fresh out of hibernation, but somehow she could not stop feeling amused by it all.

 

Ben brushed the hair out of his eyes and wiped the sweat that had beaded on his face. “Yah, eh? I told you, he’s a mad man!”

 

“I know! I’ve just never seen him like that. I mean, he had full-on crazy eyes.”

 

Ben chuckled, as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Fuck, I’m glad he didn’t get here a few minutes later.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes and laughed. “You’re both such dumbasses.”

 

****

After freeing Ben, Rey changed into a pair of comfy sweatpants and a hoodie. Captain Solo had to contend with his soiled Santa suit.

 

He followed her downstairs slow and almost cautious, his discomfort palpable.

 

Kaydel was opening a bag of microwave popcorn she’d just made. Wyatt sat at the kitchen island, brooding over an open Resistance brew.

 

“Hey.” Rey offered, in hopes of breaking the tension.

 

“Hey, yourself.” Wyatt was sulking. He refused to make eye contact and preoccupied himself with peeling the label off the beer bottle.

 

“Are you almost done?”

 

“No. Sorry, Rey, but I’m all kinds of hurt here. You guys have been keeping this huge secret since the summer. I thought we were like the three musketeers. Three little misfits. You two are the most important people in my life and didn’t bother telling me that I’m out of the crew. I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed.”

 

_By all means, let’s extend this excruciating conversation._

 

“Oh, man, I’m really sorry. It’s not like this was planned. I promise you, the last thing we wanted was to hurt you,” Ben pleaded softly.

 

“Just a moment,” Rey cleared her throat, eying her brother wearily. “I need to clear up something for you, Wyatt. Ben wanted to tell you from the beginning. I didn’t want to say anything, because I was afraid of what would happen to my job if people found out. Ben was a gentleman and gave me as much time as I needed. I planned on telling you over dinner tomorrow. I didn’t know you were going to be here. And don’t you dare play the whole _I’m not mad, I’m disappointed_ card with me!”

 

Wyatt shifted in his seat, an indication that her words were affecting him. Although Rey felt a significant amount of guilt, at having kept such a secret from him, she didn’t appreciate him milking it. Besides, she wasn’t the only guilty party in the room. He had essentially done the same thing with Kaydel.

 

“You two are best friends,” Rey pointed out. “You love each other. And I love you both.”

 

Her brother peered up at her through a thicket of lashes and almost imperceptibly smirked.

 

“Now shake hands and stop being idiots!”

 

Ben stood - loomed more accurately - behind her. Rey couldn’t see his face, but she could tell from his stillness that he was exceptionally tense.

 

“You love my sister, Solo?”

 

“More than anything.” Ben spoke soft, exercising caution in the same manner one coaxes a feral kitten into leaving the safety of a warm hiding place.

 

Wyatt’s eyes darted between Rey and Ben. Before he could say anything, they were startled by the loud door bell, ruining the moment.

 

“Ok, who the fuck is that now!?” Rey bristled, as she quickly turned to answer.

 

She opened the door to reveal the smirking faces of Sunny Jones and Attari Ren.

 

“What the fuck are you two up to?” Ben asked, before she could.

 

Their feeble attempts at professionalism dissolved into thin air, both bursting into cackles that would have rivaled a pack of hyenas.

 

Rey glanced over her shoulder at Ben, whose scowl deepened at every passing moment. She turned her gaze back to the two constables and scrutinized them once more.

 

Sunny could not stop laughing, but Ren managed to speak. “Fuck me! It’s not everyday we get called for a disturbance at our own house!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yup, yup, yup! Got a call about loud voices and things breaking at this address. You two gettin’ into some rough stuff, Cap?”

 

“Actually - “ Rey started, but was immediately interrupted by Sunny’s high pitched exclamation.

 

“Holy fuck! _He_ found out didn’t he?! How?!

 

“He - ummm. Well, we…and they...and we…” Ben stuttered, as a deep crimson blush coloured his face and the tips of his ears.

 

_Cute!_

 

“Can you get inside, before every single one of our neighbors hears every embarrassing detail of our little shit show?” Rey invited sarcastically, while Ben struggled to articulate.

 

The two constables didn’t attempt to feign civility when they caught sight of Wyatt and Kaydel. Their raucous laughter bellowed through the entire house, echoing off the walls to Rey’s chagrin.

 

“Oh, my fuckin' stars!!!!! Did you walk in on them?” Ren teased, as he grabbed a fresh beer out of the fridge. “And somehow you’re still alive?” He pointed to Ben, whose face continued to match the same shade of red of his costume.

 

“Jesus, does every person in this town know about this?” Wyatt asked rhetorically.

 

“Yah, pretty much,” the blonde chimed in. She was perched on the counter, eating her salty snack and watched the drama unfold.

 

“You knew, Kay?”

 

 

“Umm...I didn’t _know,_ but I suspected there was something going on when these two spent the entirety of our double date playing footsies and staring at each other.”

 

“You notice a lot for always being on your phone,” Ben snarked.

 

“Oh, please! I’m a millennial. I multitask everything while on the phone.”

 

“And you’re smart as a whip, pretty girl.” Wyatt gushed and stood next to her, grabbing a fist  of popcorn, after placing a chaste kiss in her lips.

 

“Get a room already,” Sunny quipped. He busied himself rolling a joint.

 

“You two know you’re still on duty, right?” Ben chastised, but there was a smirk on his lips.

 

Rey thought back to the discipline reconditioning program and the draconian instructors administering it; what would they think of their little rabble if they saw it? Two constables in uniform smoking weed and drinking beer, while Captain Solo and his rookie were about to get it on.

 

“So now that everyone is on the same page, can we _finally_ deal with that mother fucker Snoke?” Ren’s words sent a shiver down Rey’s back and prickled the small hairs on the her neck. Ben stiffened, his expression stern and he returned to the sullen Captain Solo.

 

“What are you talking about, Attari?” Wyatt voiced the question weighing on Rey’s mind.

 

“Your call, Cap.”

 

“Yah, might as well share it with everyone, there’s no need to keep Snoke’s secrets when I have none of my own,” Ben answered cryptically.

 

“Okay, it’s in the cruiser. Just hang on.”

 

Ren left in a flurry, leaving everyone with unanswered questions. Ben gnawed on the inside of his cheek, a tale-tale sign of his discomfort.

 

“Last call, Cap?” Ren double checked with Ben one final time, as they gathered around his laptop.

 

“Give’er.”

 

The computer’s screen came to life. The tape displayed the inside of Ben’s cruiser. The date on the bottom of the video showed that the footage was captured a few days after Rey departed for her Order 66 summons.

 

_“Mister Snoke. Looks cold out there. Hop in I’ll give you a ride home.”_

 

Ben’s profile came into focus, as he reached over to open the passenger door.

 

_“Young Solo, to what do I owe this pleasure?”_ Snoke’s voice dripped with poison.

 

_“Captain Solo, actually. I’m going to cut to the chase, Snoke. I know it was you who reported constable St. John to internal affairs.”_

 

_“And why would I do such a thing?”_

 

_“Because you’re hateful and vindictive and you can’t handle me beating you at anything. I know it was you and Hux who broke into the Resistance.”_

 

_Snoke laughed without a hint of amusement. “Oh, I needed that laugh, Captain Solo. Thank you. Now listen here boy; you best stop tarnishing my good name throwing around these unfounded accusations.”_

 

_“I know you were looking for the deed to my property._

 

_“And why would I do that?”_

 

_“I’ve heard about your plans to partner up with Starkiller Enterprises to bring their Raddus Hotel here. I also know that they were interested in a central location inconveniently occupied by the Resistance. My mother is stubborn. She told me about the offer you made her. That she turned down. So in true Snoke fashion, you decided that if she didn’t join you, you would destroy her. Or at the very least, her business. You didn't know, however, that legally I'm the owner of the property and the business, did you? How am I doing so far?”_

 

_“If you had any proof, I would be in jail.”_

 

_“I always knew your arrogance was going to be your downfall. I do have proof. And a witness.”_

 

The silence in the cruiser was thick with animosity. Rey clenched her fists at her sides and her breath caught in her throat, suffocated with rage. As the video continued to play, Wyatt and Sunny were stunned into silence, much like her.

 

_“Ah. Of course. No matter; he would never testify against me. He’s the one who broke in there with Hux. Admitting to breaking and entering would get him kicked off his college hockey team. He would never risk his scholarship. You’ve got nothing on me and one way or another, I will get my hands on that brewery.”_

 

The cruiser came to a stop, as Ben shifted into park and Snoke’s wrinkled face came into full view.

 

_“Now, arrest me, or pull over and let me out.”_

 

_“I’ll be seeing you around, Snoke.”_

 

_“My regards to Miss St.John. She’ll be on a short leash after reconditioning; between that and all the strings you pulled to get her here, I’d say that’s two strikes against her already. It would be a damn shame, if her promising career were to meet an untimely end. Ta Ta!”_

 

_“Pesky little dash cams indeed.”_

 

_Dash-cam Ben patted the camera. He gave his audience a thumbs up and a crooked smile._

 

Present day Ben crossed his arms in front of his chest, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

 

There was a moment of stunned silence. Then the room erupted with an equal mix of cheer and profanity, the silly drama of the night easily forgotten. They were all united in their outrage over what they’d just witnessed.

 

Ben embraced Rey, as he stood behind her, draping his arms around her shoulders and nuzzling his face into the nape of her neck.

 

“I told you, Rook. I would never let anyone hurt you.”

 

“I never doubted that, Captain Solo.” She smiled into his strong forearm. Relief coursed through her, not having to hide or lie anymore She was finally able to love Ben with her entire heart, without feeling like they were participating in a clandestine affair.

 

And Snoke, the source of all their troubles, would be _finally_ held responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone knows everything! haha! it's almost come full circle! one more update to come, maybe next week! I've already started working on it and had some momentum but I'm also going to be really sad to end this story!  
> Let me know what you think! Wyatt is not as unreasonable as they seemed to think eh? He just loves his sister! 
> 
> If you don't know who Ross Geller is, here is a link to this hysterical Friends episode!
> 
>  
> 
> ["My Best Friend and My Sister!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=al4PcS2tzjU)


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to let these sweet Canuck cubbies get to their Happily Ever After ❤️
> 
> I can’t begin to thank you all for your support and encouragement for this story!
> 
> ***Please see the updated tags. There is mention of an unplanned pregnancy :) ***
> 
> Berry and Nickles, this fic was gifted to you but your friendship has been thr real gift. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Sage McMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae) gets at least half the credit for these last few chapters. My amazing friend, thank you for your help and for listening to every single one of my (generally ridiculous) ideas ❤️❤️
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you readers who have been generous, supportive and incredibly motivating! This story began as s totally silly idea and it grew into my favorite thing I have ever written ❤️❤️❤️

The weeks after the Santa Clause parade flew by in the blink of an eye, and the time came for the annual Christmas party.

Every year on Christmas Eve, Wyatt, Sunny and Attari Ren hosted the best party of the season. The entire town attended; Leia generously provided the libations while Ben and Poe cooked. It was easily one of Ben’s favourite days of the year.

 

After ending their shift early, he and Rey arrived at the house. Although he’d been looking forward to this for a few weeks now, Ben was fidgety. Nervous energy strummed through his body as he took in the still scenery of their town.

 

Christmas in Banff was an anomaly - a much needed lull in the influx of tourists, allowing the locals to enjoy the holidays with their own families.

 

The streets, that were normally bustling with people languidly taking in the mountain town, were silent. The sidewalks were covered in fresh velvety powder, and although the businesses all closed early, they left their lights on, bringing the idyllic holiday tableau to life.

 

_Maybe cut down on the caffeine intake, Solo._

 

He watched the tremor in his hands as he stretched his fingers on the dash, while Rey backed their cruiser into the driveway. She was an excellent driver - and like everything else she did - she had mastered driving through the wintery mountain terrain.

 

Ben followed her inside the house. No matter how much time they spent together, he would never tire of watching that perfect peach-shaped bottom sway ahead of him.

 

Inside was warm. The house was already buzzing with activity.  Only moments prior to their arrival, Dameron delivered the kegs of beer, while Sunny and Ren were tidying up the house.

 

“Hey, kid! Hey, Solo!” Wyatt turned to look at them over his shoulder as he held the ladder for Kaydel. She was decorating the very top of the twelve-foot Douglas fir in the middle of the living room. As Wyatt reached up to her, the blonde busied herself with pulling delicate bobbles out of the box.

 

‘Why did you guys wait until today to do this?” Rey asked curiously. Ben watched the way her eyes lit up when she took in the massive tree and approached it slowly, excited to help.

 

“We had a tree, but this one was just delivered today,” Ren called into the living room from the kitchen.

 

“That’s weird,” Ben remarked on his way to the washroom, where he was intending on changing out of his uniform and into his favorite red and white Christmas plaid.

 

Sunny smirked. “It’s a peace offering. From the Rangers.”

 

“That’s cool. Well, you best get in there, Rook and give them a hand. Everyone will be here in no time.” Rey beamed at him. Without hesitation, she ditched her thick work jacket on one of the kitchen island stools.

 

Ben sat on the couch, cracking a beer open while watching the St. John siblings and Kaydel Connix trim the tree, as the rest of the guys finished getting ready for the party.

 

He thought about his year and of all the ways his life has changed, for the best, in no small part thanks to Wyatt St. John. The small favor he’d granted his friend - posting his little sister as a rookie in their station - was the spark he’d needed to change his life and turn it upside down entirely. In the most wonderful way.

 

Although this wasn’t his house, he took over the duties of host while everyone else busied themselves. He welcomed the Tico sisters and Finn first. The trio was like the three musketeers. Since Paige returned from her winter break, Ben could not recall the last time he’d seen them separated. Finn and Rose were happily in love. The man hadn’t  stopped thanking Ben for not pressing any charges against him after the break in at Rebel.

 

Next came the night shift Mounties - Jess Pava and Snap Wesley. Ben always allowed the night shift troopers to come to the party and answer any calls from there. Those were few and far between, considering the entire town came by their house party.

 

His favourite crotchety octogenarians - Ackbar (bagpipes in tow, naturally) and Maz - got a ride in from Leia, whom he hugged closely and whispered in her ear, between clenched teeth before she pulled away. “You promised.”

 

His mother nodded and winked as she walked inside the party.

 

_She’s going to ruin it for sure._

 

The park rangers showed up as well - their hockey rivalry was always buried for the holiday season. Hux and Phasma had apologized profusely for their involvement with Snoke’s plot, neither of them aware of the old man’s hidden sinister purposes. The Christmas tree was the last of their many peace offerings. The two gravitated towards Jones and Ren. Instantly, the volume in the room doubled.

 

Within minutes the house was full, loud and hot. It was Christmas.

 

Ben took another swig of his beer - his third of the night - and searched for Rey.

 

She was still wearing her uniform, but had let her hair fall in soft chestnut waves around her shoulders and topped it off with a ridiculous pair of reindeer antlers. Rey was beaming as she laughed with Poe and Finn between snacking on frosted gingerbread men.

 

_So fucking cute._

 

Suddenly itching to hold her in his arms, Ben made his way to her through the packed crowd.

 

“Hey, look!” Rose pointed to the muted TV, where Snoke’s weathered face was displayed on the news. “Turn it up!”

 

_Local businessman taken into custody under charges of bribery of a police officer and attempted extortion. The man pled not guilty, in spite of the damaging video evidence released anonymously to the press on December 20th._

 

The conversation in the room picked up again, drowning out the sound of the news report. Ben had never found out exactly who released the video, but he had strong suspicions.

 

He made it to Rey’s side and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on top of her head.

 

“Solo! Rey! Get over here!” Wyatt whisper-yelled at the top of the stairs, desperately calling their attention.

 

Arms windmilling, eyes bulging and hair wild, he seemed irritated with the slowness of their pace up the stairs.

 

“What - “ Ben’s question burned off his lips when he saw what Wyatt was holding.

 

Clutched in his hand was a pregnancy test.

 

“Wyatt, what the hell?” Rey hissed, visibly annoyed with her brother.

 

“Do you know what this means? It means I’m going to be a dad! I’m not ready for it! I mean, I love Kay, but wow.”

 

“You should put that back,” Ben suggested, feeling the spidery awkwardness creep up his back. There was no possible way this conversation was going anywhere but downhill in a hurry.

 

Rey was chewing on her plump bottom lip, a small sign of her growing irritation. Her brows creased together in a deep scowl. She stepped right up to her brother, her gaze piercing him. She looked very much the authoritative police woman and Ben could not take his eyes off her.

 

She poked her index finger into her brother’s chest as she hissed “You have no sense of personal space or property do you? God damn it, Wyatt. The whole world doesn’t revolve around you! That’s not Kaydel’s.”

 

Wyatt looked down at her expectant face, his eyes wide with curiosity. And just a little bit of fear.

 

“It’s not?”

 

“Why the fuck would she take a pregnancy test in my bathroom?” Rey asked rhetorically. And loudly.

 

Ben though…

 

Ben _understood_. His knees weakened, feeling like jell-o.

 

“I love you but you are such an idiot sometimes, big brother. You’re going to be an excellent uncle!” Rey smiled brightly, her eyes shifting to Ben who was speechless, gawking at her in disbelief.

 

Wyatt - _finally_ \- put it all together. He smiled at his sister sweetly but when his gaze shifted to Ben, the smile faded almost instantaneously and he looked _mad._

 

“You got my sister pregnant?” Wyatt bellowed. His wild curls shook as he reached his hands out and grabbed Ben by his collar.

 

“Dude, cut it out! This is my nicest Christmas shirt!” Ben spat, as he placed his hands on his friend’s biceps and attempted to push him away. Unfortunately, his attempt was  unsuccessful.

 

“Wyatt! Are you fucking serious right now?” Rey screeched. She tried to pry the men apart, forcefully pulling one of her crazy brother’s hands away from Ben.

 

On the way down, it caught on Ben’s shirt pocket, ripping it and spilling its contents inside the Bermuda Triangle of awkwardness.

 

Merely hours earlier, Ben had concocted a feeble excuse to leave the station - he was an outrageously shitty liar - and drove twice the legal speed limit to Leia’s house. It was an impressive feat, considering he didn’t get caught.

 

After calming her borderline insane squeaks and cajoled her into swearing her silence, his mother had given him what he’d asked for.

 

And now it sat unceremoniously on the floor as all three starred, speechless. Breathlessly, Wyatt bent down and picked the object up, holding it to the light.

 

Wyatt’s oversized fingers dwarfed the delicate heirloom but even still, the two carat oval cut diamond set in a delicate rose gold band, shone spectacularly in the dim light.

 

Rey covered her mouth with both hands. Ben felt engulfed by flames. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he watched her reaction.

 

In truth, he was nervous as all hell! It was much too soon for this step. She’d only moved into his house - _their_ house - two weeks before. He just didn’t see the need to wait any longer.

 

But he never imagined it would go like this.

 

Wyatt faced him, regarding him with the same interest and puzzlement as a gorilla at the zoo.

 

Then the wheels finally turned and everything clicked.

 

“Holy. Fucking. Christmas!!!! You’re going to propose! And you’re having a baby too! This is the best day ever man!!!!!!” Wyatt shouted. He pulled them both in a tight hug, blissfully unaware that he’d absolutely ruined the proposal Ben had been working on for weeks now.

 

“Yah...so about that. Do you think you could maybe keep a lid on this? At least give us a chance to discuss and decide when we tell everyone?” Rey asked, squeezed in his embrace.

 

“No need. We heard everything!” Poe Dameron’s voice rang from below.

 

_Perfect._

 

“Why would anything be a secret in this group?” Ben grumbled, his eyes meeting  Rey’s. They were filled with happiness and brimming with tears, a reflection of his own emotions.

 

“Get down here already! We want to celebrate! I’m getting a grand-baby!” Leia cheered below and the rest of the guests bellowed. Wyatt kissed them both on their cheeks and ran down, shouting, “I’m going to be an uncle.I’m getting a brother!”

 

“Well it is _all_ about him, isn’t it?” Rey snarked. Ben continued to hold her and smiled. “Are you mad?” she asked him in a small voice, her eyes darting to the floor.

 

“Mad?! Oh, no sweetheart I’m absolutely fucking ecstatic!” he reassured her.

 

“Scared?”

 

“Shitless.”

 

“Me too!” Rey exclaimed and let out a long exhale. Ben pulled her in his arms while she laughed uncontrollably.

 

He leaned back so he could take a closer look at her face. “What’s so funny?”

 

She wiped the tears streaking her face and gazed up at him, all sparkly doe-eyed and otherworldly gorgeous. “I’m no expert, but I dare say that may have been the worst proposal ever, Captain Solo!” Her giggles erupted again and Ben joined her, relief coursing through him.

 

“You still haven’t said yes, Rook,” he pointed out teasingly.

 

“Technically, you haven’t asked me.”

 

_Fair._

 

***

Ben’s first Christmas gift was an unrelenting hangover. He had a headache that threatened to topple him and keeping the contents of his stomach from spewing everywhere was a real challenge.

 

His second gift of the day was the fact that Rey let him sleep until the early afternoon. He stood in his kitchen, watching Rey play with Stevie in the fresh snow that was falling in big, fat lazy flakes.

 

Rey.

 

His beautiful Rey. Wearing his ring, carrying his baby. Loving him unconditionally.

 

_I am the luckiest son of a bitch!_

 

He thought to himself as he put in his coat and went to join his two favourite ladies. On the way out, Ben grabbed his thick plaid blanket.

 

Ben draped it on the soft pile of snow and sat, propped up against one of the trees he had wrapped in  Christmas lights. Rey squeaked when Stevie stood on her hind legs and pushed her in the snow pile.

 

“Stevie! Bad girl!” He reprimanded, but he couldn’t hold back a  chuckle. His dog didn’t seem to care in the least.

 

Rey stumbled over to the blanket and sat down with a huff. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she placed a quick peck on his lips.

 

“That dog is a terrorist. But on the plus side, our kid could ride her around ‘til she’s six years old.”

 

“She?”

 

Rey smiled over at him with watery eyes. “Yup. There is a little lady growing in here.” She giggled, as she poked her belly through her coat. Technically it was _his_ plaid coat that _she_ appropriated.

 

His third gift -- and easily the best gift Ben had ever received -- was finding out that he was about to become a father to a baby girl.

 

“Oh, man! A daughter, eh? That’s going to be interesting.” He smiled, carding his gloved fingers through Rey’s curls.

 

“Can you imagine when she starts dating? Between her dad and her uncles, she won’t get a boyfriend until she’s at least thirty.”

 

“Damn right.” He smirked.

 

“I know it’s soon, and you’ve only known about her for less than twenty-four hours, but do you have any thoughts on what we should name this little Solo? My brother would like to name her um...Wyatt.”

 

“He would.” Ben deadpanned.

 

He thought about it for a moment. The decision to name a child was incredibly important. He knew everyone would have their own opinions - as they did, about absolutely everything - but he had his own idea.

 

“How about Ana?” He asked and hoped Rey didn’t hate it. His grandpa had never gotten the chance to make up for his mistakes, but having this baby named after him would be a small redemption.

 

“Ana...Ana Wyatt Solo.” Rey tried out the name on her lips. “I like it! And it keeps  with the theme of our names - three letters, no more no less. We are too cute!” She giggled and kissed him again, this time with a bit more enthusiasm behind it. Ben’s hangover had dissolved into the thin, crisp winter air.

 

“Okay, so that was as painless as it gets. Now for the other thing...are you sure you want to do the whole big Mountie wedding bit?” He asked his fiancée, deep down hoping she would’ve changed her mind.

 

“Yes. Wyatt would never forgive us, if we eloped and he didn’t get the chance to give me away.”

 

“We’re naming our kid after him. That’s consolation.” He whined.

 

“I’ll make you a deal, Captain Solo. We can do the whole big wedding thing, if you and I drive up to Jasper beforehand and have our own ceremony. Just for us. New Year’s Eve?”

 

“I love you, Rook!”

 

“I know.”

 

Ben rolled her on her back and he peppered her with kisses. As Stevie continued to run circles around the yard, the snow blanketed them both. As if on cue, from somewhere over a speaker, one of Ben’s favourite songs bellowed.

 

_We get it almost every night_

_When that moon is big and bright_

_It’s a supernatural delight_

_Everybody’s dancin’ in the moonlight._

_Everybody here is out of sight_

_They don’t bark, and they don’t bite_

_They keep things loose, they keep ‘em tight_

_Everybody was dancin’ in the moonlight..._

_[Dancing in the Moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yBnIUX0QAE) _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well😭 this is the end! I hope things wrapped up in a way that will make everyone happy! I love you guys!
> 
> I just watched Umbrella Academy and this Dancin' in the Moonlight is in an episode I loved so much, and it is the same feel l wanted for the end of this story.
> 
> I’m working on a new project that I’ll post soon, if you’re interested let me know and I will tag you! It’s called “Redwood Spectres” and it is a haunted hotel AU.


End file.
